You're All That I Need
by KingKunniiee
Summary: A young girl who has to deal with constant bullying, gains help & support from her family and finds love within the most unexpected person. Starring John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

Why do people treat me so different? I'll tell you why, because people are scared of different, they are scared that different people like me will ruin their perfect little lives; they don't understand that what they say or do may just make someone become ill. They didn't understand that they did this to me.  
>This is my story…<p>

It started when I got to high school. It was the first week and already I was getting teased. Why, because I was 'different'. Unlike any other girls at school, I wore a T-shirt & shorts all the time, while they wore dresses or their cheer uniform. From the first impression of me they thought I was a dyke, just because I didn't like wearing girly things or that I prefer to stay home and watch sports then go shopping, like that even matters, but every time I would walk past they would always point and snigger, "Hey look who it is," I was nick named Lesbatron. They would call me loser, they would call me hopeless. They would constantly scream "Go back to the orphanage," I was the school joke, an outcast, a freak… & I felt like it too, I felt like I didn't belong… For the first two years of high school I was a loner, people didn't want to tarnish their label to come & talk to me, to see how I was doing, not even the people in glee. They didn't want to turn out like me. Then things changed, our school was merging with the school close by, not enough students were enrolled at each & the local community didn't have enough money to fund both. When I heard I thought great, more people who are going to treat me like a freak, & that's what happened. I became more depressed. I lost a load of weight because I was so mentally and physically exhausted that I wouldn't eat, until John stepped in, John he was my legal guardian, well technically he's my dad, he & his wife adopted me back in 2007 when I was 12. I remember that day so clearly too, I was one of the oldest kids at the orphanage and they had walked in the gate and walked past me sitting on a stool drawing a picture of the little kids playing on the swings and wrote, "_if only I could travel back to when I could wish on that shooting star…"_ and then he came and sat next to me and we started talking while Liz went inside to talk to caretakers.  
>"Hi, my name is John what's yours?" he asked<br>"I know who you are, you're John Cena face of WWE, big fan" I said as he smiled "Well, I'm Kunniiee."  
>"Well, it's nice to meet you, what are you drawing?<br>"Just the little kids over there having fun, they're too young to understand what life is."  
>"If only I could travel back to when I could wish on that shooting star, sounds pretty deep for someone as young as you."<br>"Young? I'm one of the oldest kids here… People who come here usually adopt the little kids because they have a chance of becoming happier, when they hear that I'm 12 they turn in the opposite direction, no one wants me…"  
>"Well Kunniiee, this is your lucky day. We constantly drive past here and we see how you look after these little ones and we want to be the ones who look after you."<br>"What are you trying say that you want to adopt me?"  
>"That's only if you want us to," Liz added<br>"OH MY GOD! I would love to; it's not every day that you get adopted by one of your heroes," I squealed  
>"I'll definitely take that as a yes. Do you wanna go grab your things and say goodbye?" John suggested<br>"Sure," I was so excited, from that moment I thought my life was perfect, but my perfect world came tumbling down, I thought nothing could break my happiness but one unfortunate day it did, Liz was killed by a drunken driver. She was on her way from the grocery store and she was literally around the corner of our house, then was struck and killed instantly and the bullying stopped while I was on tour with John but the second I got back, the bullying started again. John tries to do what he can to care for me but it's hard for him because he tries to be strong for the both of us. He knew I wasn't coping so he stepped in. this is how my life turn around.  
>"Kunniiee, can we talk?"<br>"About?"  
>"About you, I'm worried about you. Everyone is, you're not the same little girl that I met 4 years ago,"<br>"Nothing is wrong" I lied "I'm not that little girl anymore because I'm not little anymore, I'm turning 16, things change in 4 years."  
>"Kunniiee, I know something is wrong."<br>"John, I swear nothing is wrong!" I yelled, I knew he was trying to help but I didn't want him to.  
>"Kunniiee, sit down!" He snapped "I've been taking care of your for the last 4 years you'd think I'd know when you're lying. Now come here please."<br>"Randy, told you didn't he?" I asked  
>"Well, yes &amp; no, I asked him how you were settling back at school. He told me that you were fine…"<br>"Exactly, I'm fine. There's absolutely nothing to worry about." I interrupted  
>"I wasn't finished, but he told me that you've been getting bullied since you got back from the tour, so whilst you were at school today I had a sneak in your room, but before you say anything or get mad I know I shouldn't have but I didn't know what else to do I had to see what you were really feeling, but while I was in there I found this." He said as he pulled out the note.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: If you are wondering, Cody will be coming into the story in around Chapter 5 or 6 , but I hope you enjoy<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm tired of being the school out cast, I'm tired of being the school freak, I'm tired of every little rumour, I'm tired of being called a dyke, I'm tired of people calling me out about Liz and my actual mum, I just so tired of everyone, I'm tired of life, I'm tired of school, I have enough days when I've had to cry, and now it's time to say goodbye." _He read  
>"John you had no had no right to go into my room!" I cried<br>"Kunniiee, I'm worried about you!"  
>"I know you are, but you don't have to be. Seriously I'm fine I just had to get things off my chest."<br>"_I have enough days when I've had to cry, and now it's time to say goodbye." _He quoted "Well you don't seem fine. I never see you eat, I never see you draw or do things you love, and Randy even said that you stopped singing. Why Kunniiee, you're better than this, I know you are." He said as he tried to comfort me  
>"John you don't understand."<br>"Tell me and maybe I will!"  
>"GRRR! I don't want to! John please let me go to my room."<br>"No Kunniiee, I'm not moving until you tell me."  
>"Why must you be so stubborn," I groaned<br>"Because I never give up. You shouldn't either. Those things that people say shouldn't bring you down. Kunniiee you're a strong girl, I know you are but those people probably only say those things because they are jealous of you."  
>"Why would anyone be jealous of me? Look at my life!"<br>"You see that attitude there; you're making it easier for them to pick on you. Look I can't change the way you feel about life right, but I can assure you that I'll always be there for you to talk to and so will Randy, don't forget that,"  
>"But John, I don't think that I'm that strong girl anymore, the words they have said have broken me. Mentally and physically, I'm just tired all the time that I don't even want to go to school. I hate it there and now the school is merging which means more people to bag me out. I don't think I can handle it." I said as I began to cry<br>"Honey come here, you don't have to worry about those people. All you have to do is prove them that you're not going to be the school joke. Tomorrow I want to walk down the halls with pride. Walk with your head held high and make a statement, just like I do every week."  
>"How am I going to make a statement?"<br>"I've got the best idea installed for you," he smiled  
>"But, I can't do it tomorrow John."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Cos yesterday was Thursday, today it is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards" <strong><em>AN: SORRY I HAD TO IT WAS RELEVANT :D<br>_**"Oh right, well starting next week then,"  
>"And what is your big idea?"<br>"You'll just have to wait and see,"  
>That's exactly what I did; I waited and waited until Sunday when I finally saw. It was my god mother Sam, she was the best. I loved it when she came over but I hadn't seen her in a year and a half, it felt like forever.<br>"Samantha!" I ran to hug her this was the happiest I had been in a while  
>"How are you honey?" she asked<br>"I've been much better, but feeling loads better right now, aww you brought Alanna too. Hey baby," I said as I saw Alanna holding her daddy's hand  
>"Kwunniiee!" she screamed as soon as she saw me<br>"Hello little one, you're so big now, I can't believe it."  
>"I'm a big girl now." She smiled proudly<br>"Are you too big for a hug?" but before I knew it she pounced on me  
>"No, Kwunniiee's hugs are the best. Shh don't tell daddy."<br>"Okay it will be our little secret. Pinkie Promise."  
>"Kunniiee, the only reason I told John is because I love you and I care about your safety and well being."<br>"I know you do rand, thank, it's good to feel like people actually care," I said as he hugged me  
>"People do care, John, Sam and I all care"<br>"Daddy you have to share Kwunniiee around." Alanna stomped  
>"Come on Alanna let's go inside and see what mummy's got install for me." I laughed<br>"Kunniiee, be prepared, she went all out for you."  
>"She didn't buy me any dresses did she?" I asked with concern<br>"I told her that you didn't like wearing dresses, but she only bought a few."  
>"I'll never wear them," I laughed<br>"You should know by now that Sam is very stubborn,"  
>"Well so am I" I grinned<br>"Who do you think you learnt it from?" he chuckled  
>"Uhh, maybe we should go inside then?" I suggested<br>"Yeah, we shouldn't make her wait any longer, I've learnt that lesson"  
>Randy, Alanna &amp; I walked into the living room to see that there were sectioned areas. There was wardrobe, hair and makeup. It was like backstage of a fashion show. It was amazing to see how much she had done within 5 minutes of being here. She's definitely a freak of nature.<br>"Mummy are you going to make Kwunniiee look like pwincess?" Alanna asked  
>"Oh yes, do you think she's going to make a good princess?"<br>"She's alweady a pwincess," she giggled  
>"Okay, John, Randy you guys can leave now,"<br>"What we don't get to stay?"  
>"Hell to the no, it's girl time, you two can have John, Randy &amp; Alanna time at the park or something, I'll call you when we're done here"<br>"The park it is then," Randy smiled  
>"Have fun at the park Alanna," I smiled<br>"Bye Kwunniiee, bye mummy,"  
>"Bye Honey" Sam waved<br>"Sam don't change my little girl too much."  
>"Don't worry, you'll come home to a girl with pink hair," she joked<br>"Not funny Sam, not funny at all,"  
>"Should have seen your face, Puh-riceless"<br>"Uncle John come on," Alanna cried out  
>"Coming! Bye sweetheart."<br>"Bye, love you"  
>"Love you too,"<br>"Good they're gone. Now all of this will begin later. I want to talk about."  
>"Me?" I asked puzzled face<br>"Yes you, how's life?"  
>"Well," I began, "as of late I've been getting bullied a lot and I mean you a lot, sometimes I just sit in the choir room and eat my lunch, but the choir room doesn't feel like it used to, I used to love going to Glee, now I just dread it,"<br>"Yeah, Randy said stopped singing,"  
>"Yeah, I just don't enjoy anymore, glee doesn't bring me glee anymore. I just think it's all the bullying that has brought me down."<br>"What do the bullies say?" Sam asked  
>"Well, most of the time is about me being adopted and about Liz, they usually say, both of your mum's didn't want you so they left and I always get teased cos I like wearing trackies, and hoodies and stuff. I'm known as Lesbatron"<br>"Who does the most bullying towards you?"  
>"Layla and posse of pups"<br>"Oh the cheerleaders?"  
>"Yup the cheerleaders,"<br>"Well today that's going to change. I've got a new wardrobe set out for you and everything."  
>"Wait, it's not going to be like full on new is it? I don't think I can handle too much of a change."<br>"Don't worry it's not going to be that bad."  
>"Randy said something about dresses. How many are there?" I asked<br>"Just four," Sam answered as she turned away to pick up the first one "John said you like plain things and you don't like pink"  
>"Yes, pink is a no-no in my books"<br>"What colours do you like?"  
>"Blue, purple, green, it depends on what type too,"<br>"Enough about that for now, let's move on to make up"  
>"Woah make up already?"<br>"Don't worry it's not going to be that bad"  
>"Okay," I said hesitantly<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, MY SISTER'S LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE WORD, I'LL TRY POST EVERY SATURDAY (AUSTRALIA TIME) PEACE<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

"Come here and sit down. Now are there any boys at school that you have your eye on?" Sam chuckled  
>"Sam!"<br>"What I'm just curious, I can't really talk boys with Alanna,"  
>"well there is this one guy," I confessed<br>"I knew it, spill."  
>"His name is Cody, I've caught him looking at me a few times in glee, nothing spesh, but…"<br>"But?"  
>"Apparently he and Layla have just broken up."<br>"Wait was this before or after he starting making the eyes are you?"  
>"I dunno, I only just noticed it,"<br>"Is he cute?"  
>"Yes, very cute, he's so cute he's dashing" I smiled<br>"Let me guess quarter back of the football team?"  
>"Sure is,"<br>"How recent was the break up?"  
>"Umm… about a month ago."<br>"And when did the bullying start?"  
>"Since I started high school, but it restarted about a month ago,"<br>"I think we have a motive,"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked<br>"Well, Layla and Cody broke up a month ago and the bullying started a month ago maybe there's a reason why Layla is bullying you and Cody keeps making eyes at you,"  
>"What? Are you trying to say that Layla is bullying me because she thinks that Cody likes me?"<br>"Two points for Kunniiee, Layla is obviously jealous of you Kunniiee."  
>"Why in hell would she be jealous of me? She's cheer captain, she's amazingly beautiful and she is queen of popularity, where as me I'm in glee, I sit alone in the choir room and I get straight A's in every class."<br>"She's jealous Kunniiee. Why? Only she knows but it seems obvious, Cody seems too like you and Layla wants him back"  
>"So let me get this straight, the only reason why this cow is picking on me is because she wants him back?" I questioned<br>"Yeah, I know these types of girls, the will say whatever they can to try get you out of the picture,"  
>"They knew what to say to make me want to transfer or something…"<br>"Well John said you left a not?"  
>"Yes I left a note, I was fed up with everyone, but I wasn't going to go through with it, I just couldn't put John through it again, he had to be so strong for both of us after Liz. I didn't want him to go through the pain, I just couldn't bear it." I said as I began to cry<br>"Oh Kunniiee," she paused to wipe her tears "Honey come here, by not going through with it, it's showing how strong you really are and it showing that you care about the consequences. Don't cry you'll ruin your maker," she smiled as she hugged me  
>"Oh yeah make up," I shuddered<br>"It's not that bad.  
>"No, it's horrible. Do I have to wear it all the time? Do you know how much time it's going to cut into my morning sleep?" I complained<br>"Yes you have to wear it, it won't take that long. What time do you wake up?"  
>"Seven thirty, quarter to eight. It depends on how lazy I am that day."<br>"Okay let's go through your morning routine then,"  
>"Well, I wake up, eat breakfast, make mine and John's lunch, get ready for school and leave the house at the latest at quarter past eight."<br>"Wait how long does it take for you to get ready for school?"  
>"Max five minutes."<br>"Woah, it takes you five minutes?" she said with amazement  
>"Yeah, cos I just chuck whatever is on top of my clothes pile and do my hair and hey presto."<br>"Well the makeup will take like a minute, it's only mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss."  
>"Does it have to lip gloss? Can't it be like a lip smacker or something?"<br>"Fine but then you're gonna have to put the other make up on."  
>"What like that blue thing and the eye lash thingo?"<br>"Yes, this blue thing is called eye shadow and this eyelash thingo is called mascara,"  
>"I guess I can handle that,"<br>"And you have to wear a dress once a week."  
>"During spring" I grinned<br>"Then in the winter skirt with stockings?"  
>"How about a plain dress every two weeks with leggings or something?"<br>"Fair deal, but what kinda of shoes are you willing to wear?"  
>"Well, my sneakers have to be a must, and probably some flats?"<br>"Exactly what I had in mind, hair?"  
>"Great minds think alike, some days I keep it down other days I tie it up, I've tried curling it but it never works,"<br>"That's why I got you this," she said as she pulled out a curly iron  
>"It will be way easier to do your hair, don't worry this one won't make you look like a poodle," she laughed "okay put those on and I'll call John, oh my god that rhymed," she giggled<br>"Oh Sam, you never cease to amuse me,"  
>"Go get those on and only come down when you hear John but walk in when you me say how was the park."<br>"Sounds like a plan Sam" I laughed  
><em>"Hello?"<em> John answered  
>"John, it's me Sam."<br>_"Can we come home now?"  
><em>"Yes, it's time for the big unveiling."  
><em>"Okay, we'll be there soon"<br>_"Okay, bye."  
>"<em>Bye,"<em> John said as he hung up "Hey Randy, its time," John called out "That was Sam,"  
>"Oh right, Alanna are you ready to go see Princess Kunniiee?" Randy asked his daughter<br>"Yay, time to see Kwunniiee," Alanna cheered  
>"Let's go then," John clapped<br>As John, Randy and Alanna were on the way home, I was struggling to figure out the whole wardrobe thing. Who would have thought that chucking on a dress would be a physical sport?  
>"Hey Sam?" I called out<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I think I need some help."<br>"Okay, I'll be up in a sec" she chuckled "What's up?"  
>"This dress is an el stupido!" I said with half of the dress on and my arms sticking up in the air"It's because you got it on backwards you nuff,"<br>"Oh right thanks," I smiled  
>"No problem, the boys and Alanna should be back soon, I was going to make some burgers. Is that okay?"<br>"Ooo burgers, has anyone told you that you are the best?"  
>"Oh here and there, would love to hear it more of it though,"<br>"Well you are," I grinned  
>"Thank-you"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>_ I hope you guys liked this chapter, its kinda sucky. Next chapter will be longer. Peace_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey I'm home," Randy laughed "I've always wanted to do that,"  
>"Dude, this ain't even your house," John chuckled<br>"Mummy, where's Kwunniiee?" Alanna yawned  
>"Kunniiee is upstairs, she's getting ready. Randy can you put Alanna down for her nap?<br>"Yeah sure, come here sweetheart."  
>"Hey Sam what's that smell?" John sniffed<br>"Oh, I'm making burgers;" she grinned  
>"Sweet burgers"<br>"So how was the park?" She asked as they came to the table  
>"FUN!" Alanna yelled from the living room<br>I was at the bottom step and was just about to walk in and show everyone my new look. I was wearing a puffy sort of dress thingy, with my hair slightly curled.  
>"Yeah I had fun too… Woah Kunniiee you look so different." John said as he dropped his jaw and chip<br>"good or bad different?"  
>"Definitely good, hey Randy keep a close eye on here while she's at school. I don't want any boys hovering around her like flies"<br>"Hey, I'm still same old Kunniiee just different clothes," I grinned  
>"Yeah you look very girly," he paused "It's kinda weird"<br>"If it's weird for you, it's 10 times weirder for me," I laughed  
>"Are you ready to eat?" Sam asked<br>"I'm starving, but I'm just gonna take the rest of the stuff back to my room"  
>"Okay," Sam added<p>

For the first time a long time I felt half confident about how I looked but I was a little sceptical because I knew exactly what they were going to say_. "Look, the Lesbatron trying to fit in"_ or _"You can change your look but that aint gonna change the way you are," _I was starting to get second thoughts about it, so I changed back into the clothes I was wearing before and tied my hair back up.

"Hey Kunniiee?" Randy called out  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you come and help me with this salad its confusing" Randy chuckled  
>"Coming," I laughed<br>"Oh Kunniiee, you got changed." Sam said sadly  
>"Yeah, I didn't want to dirty the dress and it felt a tad weird," I confessed<br>"Fair enough,"  
>"Where's John?" I asked "And Alanna?"<br>"Just on the phone, he should be back any time soon, and Alanna is asleep."  
>"So Randy what's so confusing about this salad?"<br>"Everything…" He shied away  
>"You're such a carnivore," I smiled "But it's simple, you open the bag, pour it in a bowl, chuck on the dressing, toss and hey presto, you've got yourself a Caesar Salad."<br>"If it's _so_ easy, why don't you do it?" Randy pouted  
>"I will," I laughed "and done."<br>"Did you want to make a start?" Sam suggested  
>"I guess so."<p>

While John was on the phone everything at the table was in complete and utter silent. I could tell Sam was unhappy but about what and why that I didn't know. Randy could tell too and it seemed like he knew why he just sat there and drank he's Mountain Dew. I kept my head down and ate my food, then John came in.

"Sorry that took so long, smells great Sam, I should have you over more often," He smiled as he sat at the chair next to me, "Kunniiee you got changed." John noticed  
>"Yeah, I didn't want to get the dress dirty and I want to put on something more comfy," I said as I heard Sam mutter something under her breath. "Is there something wrong Sam?" I asked<br>"Oh no, I just have something stuck in my tooth."  
>"So John who was that on the phone?" Randy added in trying to break the awkwardness<br>"Oh it was just Vince, giving me the deats about tomorrow,"  
>"Oh cool," I smiled<br>"Oh yeah Vince asked if you wanted to come Kunniiee, everyone misses you and they wanted me to ask if you wanted to come and give everyone a visit." John smiled  
>"Sure, I love going to events, they can see the new me then," I grinned<br>"They sure will get a surprise then,"  
>"We should keep me coming a secret then hey," I suggested<br>"Sounds like a good idea, wow Sam this is really good, you should come over and cook more,"  
>"Hey she already cooks for me," Randy added in again<br>"Woah Randy, no need to get hasty, just a suggestion," John joked

Then everything went awkward again, there were a few, _"Can you pass the salt"_ and _"can you pass the salad over."_You could seriously cut the tension with a butter knife, I really don't know how this day went from being really good to really crappy.

"Can I offer any one a refill on anyone's drinks?" I offered  
>"Sure, I'll give you a hand Kunniiee," Randy offered<br>"Thanks Randy," I smiled "Okay cokes all round?"  
>"That would be excellent love," John grinned<br>"Sam?" I added  
>"Oh yeah, coke's great." Sam replied<p>

Once Randy and I reached the kitchen he closed the door behind him and turned and looked me, "Did something happen while we were gone Kunniiee?"  
>"Not that I know of, well besides me getting a new look, but everything was fine, until I came down from my room. Did I do something to upset Sam?" I said as I poured our drinks<br>"I don't think so, I have no idea why she's being so standoff-ish."  
>"Yeah I don't know either, and she muttered something to herself when I told John why I got changed, did you happen to catch what she said?"<br>"Did you guys want ice?" Randy called out "Sure," John replied  
>"Umm something about how in the hell, that's all I got," he said as he grabbed the ice<br>"Okay right, let's just go back out there with happy faces on and see if we can get it out of her?" I suggested  
>"Hmm, I know Sam, I don't think she will tell us what she's really thinking, but we can try."<br>"Then try we will, man the sounded so Bravehearty," I laughed  
>"Yeah you're spending way too much time with John" Randy chuckled<br>"Here are everybody's refreshments," I smiled "John can I be excused I needs to use the bathroom,"  
>"Oh right sure go,"<br>"THANK YOU!" I said as I bolted towards the bathroom.

I had completely forgotten that I left the makeup on and I admit it didn't look half bad, you couldn't really tell I wasn't wearing any, so I guess makeup isn't so bad after all. As I headed back to the dining room I overheard Sam, Randy & John talking, talking about me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, MY SISTER'S LAPTOP STILL DOESN'T HAVE WORD BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE MORE EXCITING AND LONGER :) PEACE<br>_**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't blame her, she's had a full on day." Randy said  
>"And she's smiling again, that's all I wanted." John added<br>"Valid points, but how is she supposed to feel confident when she doesn't even want to wear what I've asked."  
>"Are you listening to yourself Sam, try imagine being her shoes. Try stepping out your comfort zone, trying seeing it from her perspective; she's probably just nervous about the impact it's going to make. I'm there every day I hear what they say, I didn't mean to make the rhyme but, I see what it does to her, so let her home be her home, somewhere she can feel comfortable," Randy snapped and he was starting to sound like he was my own dad.<br>"What are you trying to say Randy? Are you trying to so that what I'm doing isn't going to help her?"  
>"No, I'm not saying that but you're just putting too much pressure on her, she's still young, you can't expect her to accept change just like that" he said as he snapped his fingers<br>"Guys stop, you're fighting over something stupid, like come on! Sam you're upset because I'm not wearing the dress like I said before I don't want to get it dirty before I wear it tomorrow. You seriously can't blame me for that, or because I wanted to be comfy in my basketball shorts and t-shirt. I just don't understand why you'd be angry at me cos I got changed. There is for you to be fighting, out of all people I thought you would be supporting me and understand that this is a lot for me to take." I stated as I sat back in my chair.  
>"Kunniiee, I'm sorry, it's just how are you going to get used to wearing the dress, if you're not going to wear it now?"<br>"I'll eventually learn to get use to it, like I have done with every other part of my life."  
>"Sam, you have to understand these things take time," Randy added<br>"Oh my god Randy, will you shut up for five seconds?" Sam & John chuckled when I blurted that out  
>"What? I'm just saying and you are <em>so<em> lucky that we aren't at school right now, or your butt would be in detention."  
>"Oooo I'm <em>so<em> scared, but if you put my butt in detention, John would make sure you'd regret it"  
>"Well he'll never catch me to make me regret it," he smirked<br>"Hey, he may not catch you right away, but he'll get you when you're least expecting it, because he never gives up," I grinned  
>"You see my baby girl has faith in me, she's never gonna give up on me," he smiled as we high-fived<br>"Has anyone told you, that you two are freaks?" Randy asked  
>"Yeah many times, but you're gonna tell us now aren't you?" I laughed<br>"Well yes, you guys are freaks"  
>"Oh we know," John and I said at the same time<br>"Kunniiee, I'm sorry again, I should have been more understanding."  
>"Sam, it's okay, I get that you worked hard and you just wanted me to feel comfortable in the dress,"<br>"I just feel bad for over reacting."  
>"No, don't, I would too if I was trying to help someone, and I should have asked you if it was okay to change back into my normal clothes. Let's just say it was no one's fault."<br>"Sounds like a good idea."  
>"Now that we have that settled can we get back to eating?" I exhaled<br>"Is that all you think about Kunniiee?" Randy chuckled  
>"What? I've had an exhausting day and he did raise me" I laughed as I pointed at John, who was stuffing his face.<br>"Fair point" Randy nodded  
>"Hey, I don't eat that much," John whined with food still in his mouth<br>"No, you eat more," I smiled  
>"Kunniiee, don't make me ground your butt," he grinned<br>"Can everyone please stop talking about my butt? It's kinda creepy,"  
>"Yeah that's twice that we've brought up your butt Kunniiee," Randy added in awkwardly<br>"Don't worry Kunniiee, they're just jealous they don't have a butt like yours" Sam laughed  
>"Yeah, papa's got too much junk in the trunk. That's why I wrestle in jean shorts."<br>"Junk in the trunk? Please, your booty has too much bounce." I grinned

We all talked and laughed for the next few hours, about what I don't even remember, but it came time for me to hit the hay. Had a big day ahead of me.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to go people to see, you know all that stuff," I stretched  
>"Yes, your butt should be in bed now missy, school tomorrow." John ordered<br>"Enough about my butt already," I stomped "Night everyone"  
>"Yeah we better head off too, Alanna will be restless if we don't get her into her bed. Night Kunniiee" Sam called "Good luck tomorrow."<br>"Night Sam, night Randy. Thanks"  
>"Night Kunniiee, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Randy said as he got to his car<br>"Kunniiee, make sure you brush your teeth, you've had a lot of soft drink today"  
>"Yes, Dad, was there anything else?"<br>"I'll race you to the bathroom." He ran  
>"HEY! Cheater!"<p>

Even though John cheated I still managed to beat him, pure and utter skill.

"How you coping old man?"  
>"Fine just fine. I let you win." He said out of breath<br>"Sure you did John sure."  
>"How you feeling about tomorrow love?"<br>"I dunno, it's mixed emotions, I'm kinda excited but nervous and scared because cos I know exactly what they are going to say."  
>"Fair enough, but if it makes you feel better I'm a little scared too."<br>"Why is that John?"  
>"Because you're growing up and after tomorrow I bet the boys are going to come after you. Life was easy when I knew that you'd rather stay home and watch some good old T.V with me."<br>"John, don't worry, I'll always be here for you and you'll always be here for me and I'm still your baby girl and no matter what T.V time with you is always going to happen nothing is gonna change that" I reassured him "and plus Randy will keep an eye on me."  
>"True, make sure if anything happens you tell Randy, cos I don't want you to have gone to all this trouble and have those stupid little girls bring you down." He said as he squeezed toothpaste on our toothbrushes<br>"Trust me John, if they are going to say anything tomorrow they are going to hear it from me cos I'm sick of them and I'm gonna let them hear what I have to say." I smiled  
>"That's the girl I raised, just don't go throwing any punches or anything cos violence doesn't solve anything."<br>"Speak for yourself," I chuckled "but don't worry I'll just give them an earful. They will regret the day that they messed with Kunniiee Annabelle Cena, and I'll only throw punches if they throw punches at me."  
>"But I get paid to wrestle and you don't. We are professionally trained performers, the moves that we do in the ring takes years to perfect and do safely, I urge to all WWE fans to never try to copy what we do in the ring, at home or at school. Stay safe don't try this." He smiled<br>"Wow you said that without the teleprompter," I laughed  
>"Oh you're <em>so<em> funny." He said as he punched me  
>"I know I am," I grinned as I shoved my tooth brush in my mouth.<p>

As I brushed my teeth, I hummed John's entrance song, I dunno why but that always pops into my head when I brush my teeth or my hair, it's weird.

"I like that song you're humming, sounds great who sings it?"  
>"Umm this guy named Trademarc and his cousin but I forgot his name, it's John Key-na or something like that" I joked<br>"He sounds like a really awesome person," he smiled  
>"I wouldn't know, never met him." I laughed trying not to spit out any of the toothpaste.<br>"Kunniiee am I driving you to school tomorrow or are you taking the bus?"  
>"Umm I was gonna walk, you know reduce gas emission."<br>"That's a pretty lengthy walk,"  
>"It's like max 15 minutes"<br>"Okay if you say so,"  
>"I say so"<br>"Okay night sweet-heart." He said as he hugged me  
>"Night John," I replied and hugged tighter<br>"Alanna's right your hugs are pretty good."  
>"I learnt from the best,"<br>"Me?"  
>"No, Randy," I smiled<br>"Really?" he frowned  
>"No, of course you"<br>"O knew that…" he coughed  
>"Okay night John. Love you."<br>"Love you too"

In a way I didn't want to go to school but I did, I mainly wanted to see what Layla was going to say. All I knew is that I'm not going to let it faze me. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BEING THAT I'M ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS I'LL TRY AND POST AS MUCH AS I CAN CODY IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP SOON PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock that Monday morning, well more like it scary the living daylights out of me, then John came barging into my room with a smile on his face from ear to ear.  
>"What's up John?" I mumbled<br>"Nothing just excited about today, how you feeling?"  
>"Well, my alarm clock scared the shit out of me and it didn't help that you barged into my room with an insanely large smile on your face."<br>John bit his finger "my bad, it's just my little girl's growing up, you know" he said as he began to fake cry  
>"Aww, John, John, John. Come here does Johnny Wonny need a huggie wuggie?" I asked in an overly baby voice.<br>"Yes, Johnny Wonny needs a hug. Oh by the way it's nice & sunny outside so take these today," John added as he handed me a box.  
>"What are they?"<br>"Just open the bloody box will you?"  
>"Okay jeez no need to get your knickers in a knot," I smiled<br>"Sometimes I have no idea what you're trying to say."  
>"Yeah, neither do I," I confessed as I opened the box to see a new pair of aviator glasses "oh my god John these are freaking awesome! Thanks John," I hugged<br>"Well if you're gonna make a statement, you're gonna have to look the part."  
>"You're the best you know that,"<br>"Yeah, I have heard it a few times here and there but haven't heard of it much as of late, you should say it more often you know lighten up my spirits."  
>"Hey John,"<br>"Yeah?" he said as he was anticipating me to say 'you're the best'  
>"What's for breakfast?" I grinned "you thought I was going to say 'you're the best' didn't you?"<br>"Yes I did," he frowned, "but we are having bacon on eggs."  
>"Oh mad dogs, you the bomb,"<br>"Thanks Kunniiee,"  
>"You're welcome John,"<p>

We walked down stairs to start our breakfast routine. We'd race down the stairs to see who could get to the kitchen first and that was usually John, the cheater. I would always cook and John would always set up.  
>"John, why is that when we have a cooked breakfast it's me cooking it? Why am I doing that dad job and you're doing what I'm supposed to be doing?"<br>"I don't really, but you make the eggs really nice," he admitted  
>"it's really not that hard. All you do is beat the eggs with milk and scramble it, piece of cake."<br>"You mean egg." He chuckled  
>"Ha-ha you are <em>so<em> funny, but you get what I'm saying."  
>"Then maybe I should cook tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah maybe you should, how about some pancakes?"  
>"Yeah maybe but can you make the batter, I don't know what to put in it."<br>"Fine, I'll teach you tomorrow but after that, no more."  
>"Yay, you know I'd reckon you make a really good wife."<br>"I dunno whether should take that as a compliment or if I should be worried about it," I chuckled  
>"Yeah that did sound a little creepy,"<br>"You think," I laughed "everything is done, you got the toast ready?"  
>"Yes that's one thing I can do,"<br>"Wow ladies and gents this is John Cena and he can make toast, woo a round of applause,"  
>"Thank you, I just like to say some words. Firstly I'd like to thank my parents who taught me how to make toast, but mostly I'd like to thank my little girl Kunniiee, who has helped me keep my dream alive, by reminding me to never give up and always go for your dreams. Thank you, this one is for you." He smiled as he held the tub of butter in the air.<br>"Is there anything else you want to say, like why is this achievement so important?"  
>"Well," he started to choke back his fake tears "this award means a lot to me because… I never learnt to read." At that I had already burst into laughter."<br>"Ahh good times,"  
>"Let's dig in,"<br>"Let's." I grinned "Hey John?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Is that offer of you driving me to school still open?"  
>"I thought you were gonna walk?"<br>"Yeah I was, but then I realised that curling my hair is gonna take a while you know,"  
>"If you need me to I will. It will be like first day all over again." He smiled<br>"Cool,"  
>"What me driving you or the first day part?"<br>"You driving me duh."  
>"Right, I knew that, this bacon is really good today, extra crispy"<br>"Yeah I put it in the pan for longer, it gives it a nice crunch, a tad more flavour."  
>"Thanks, iron-chef,"<br>"What? You gotta learn these things if you wanna learn the ways of Kunniiee's cooking."  
>"Oh is it now?"<br>"Tis, plus you're gonna have to ace this class or no more going to the park with Alanna,"  
>"You're pulling that card on me?"<br>"You bet I am, I better go get ready, got a big day ahead of me."  
>"Sure thing love,"<p>

I walked back to my room and had the dress laid out with a note that was addressed to me.

"_Dear Kunniiee,_

_I just wanted to remind you that I'm proud of you no matter what. I want you to know that whatever you do in life I will always be there supporting you. I know I haven't been here much as of late but nothing will change the fact that you're my little girl. I also want you to know that you are my one and only, you're the only thing I live for, you're my pride and joy even if you aren't my biological daughter you are still my daughter and I am still your father. You are a fighter; you don't even know how strong you are. If Liz was here today to see how much you've grown up she'd be as proud of you as I am. She will see that the little girl we adopted 4 years ago has grown up into a strong mature young lady. I love you little one._

Lots of love John

"

I hadn't even notice that I had tears rolling out of my eyes. I can't believe that I actually thought I was going to end my life because of bullies. I can't believe I was going to put John through the pain of loss again, to think that I could be so selfish, and then I heard a knock at my door.

"Kunniiee are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, just thinking about stuff"<br>"You found the note I left didn't you?"  
>"Yeah," I laughed "and it just got me thinking, how could I have been so selfish to even think about committing suicide, I can't imagine the pain that my actions would have put your through."<br>"But you didn't and it's Kunniiee. Just get ready for school and show those bullies whose boss."  
>"Thanks again John,"<br>"No, Kunniiee thank you." He hugged  
>"I better get ready, its already quarter past eight."<br>"You've got until eight-thirty to be done"  
>"I'll try be as fast as I can."<br>"I'll leave you to it then,"  
>"Thanks"<p>

So I quickly chucked my dress on and did the makeup that I had to do and quickly curled my shoes and bolted down the stairs.

"You ready John?"  
>"Sure am, are you?"<br>"Yeah I think so."  
>"Here's lunch."<br>"Oh thanks,"  
>"Let's go then,"<br>"Yes, let's."

The drive to school seemed really quick, before I knew it we were already there.

"Here we are good luck today. Love you."  
>"Love you too John," I hugged<p>

I walked out of the car and chucked on my new sunnies and shoved my i-pod in. I had really big butterflies in my stomach. As I walked I heard lots of 'who's that?" and "is that a newbie?" I just smiled then it was the encounter with the cheerleaders, which was really daunting cos they knew exactly who I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW I SAID THAT CODY WAS SUPPOSED TO COME INTO THE STORY IN THIS CHAPTER HE COMES IN THE NEXT ONE. SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey everyone, check out the Lesbatron trying to fit in. you can put make up on a pig, it's still gonna look like a pig." Layla oinked  
>"Whatever, I'm not trying to fit in, so if you don't mind I have to go to class,"<br>"Oooo, she's getting all defensive now. Listen here Lesbatron I'd watch what I say because…"  
>"Because what you'll hit me? Go right ahead I'm not scared," I interrupted<br>"Didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt people? Oh wait you don't have one. "She sniggered  
>"Seriously. Think of a new insult, this mum joke is getting really old. You waste of skin."Layla just stood there stunned. She looked around to her friends whose jaws had dropped.<br>"What did you just say?"  
>"I called you a waste of skin; a useless person in life who doesn't have anything better to do, then tease other people to make themselves feel better about themselves, when in the end they are jealous or the one with the pathetic life."<br>"Who would be jealous of you?"  
>"No one has to be jealous of me, but I'm not going to let you fake up tight bitches bring me down anymore. You can say all the shit you want to say but it ain't gonna make you any better than anyone. It just proves you all don't have anything to do with your lives then pick on me. I hadn't realised the big group of people that had circled us.<br>"You gotta a lot of nerve to call us fake and up tight."  
>"You're damn right I do. All you girls have done is make my life a living hell, I'm probably not the only one who's life you've fucked up. Seriously what do you achieve from it? Think about this shit from my perspective, living your life with no mum and a dad who hardly gets to come home. You girls don't know how lucky you are to have two parents. I only have one and I hardly get to see him, so next time you say something stop and think maybe this person has feelings, maybe I should lay off them."<br>"Will you quit interrupting me?" then there was a sudden pause. "But when I want an answer you don't say anything?"  
>"Well you asked a rhetorical question." Cody intervened<br>"Cody this is none of your business." Layla snapped  
>"Well, I'm making it my business, ever since I broke up with you, you've been the biggest bitch to Kunniiee, like her life isn't hard enough already, both her mums are gone, she hardly gets to see her dad and when she does she's always down because of Layla. What has she done to you?"<br>"Cody why are you standing up for this dyke?"  
>"Because I can and I know she's not one,"<br>"Hey what's going on here?" Randy questioned  
>"Nothing Mr. Orton, just people disrespecting others." Layla said acting all innocent<br>"Well it better be nothing. Get to home room"  
>"Yes sir," we all replied<br>"Kunniiee how are you feeling?" Randy asked  
>"Yeah good, I was expecting them to say something, but it's gonna take some time," I smiled<br>"well you look a lot better then you did last week. You look a lot more happier."  
>"Yeah, I feel it, but it hasn't all gone, I better get to home room, I'll see you in there."<br>"Yep, see you in there Kunniiee."

As everyone else headed off to home room, Cody stayed and just smiled at me.

"Hey Cody, thanks for before, I really appreciate it but you didn't have to," I smiled  
>"No, the pleasures all mine and I wanted to, do you mind if I walk with you to home room?"<br>"Sure, hey what did you mean by 'I know she's not one?"  
>"Oh, just you can tell when a girl is one or not," he coughed<br>"Right…"  
>"And plus I've seen you looking at me in glee," he smirked<br>"Only because you've been looking at me."  
>"Touché, but you're really cute anyways."<br>"Uhh thanks… I guess" I blushed "You're not too bad yourself," I admitted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Cody Rhodes… the guy I have been crushing on for ages telling me that I'm cute.  
>"And you look really beautiful today," he smiled<br>"Thanks, I'm trying to make a statement."  
>"Well you definitely have, the way you stood up to Layla and all those girls, whoa" he clapped<br>"Yeah, I'm just sick and tired of them for few days that I've gotten to spend with John has really opened my eyes, it's nice having around, but I didn't want him to be my saviour again, I wanted to be my own hero for once, you know what I mean?"  
>"Yeah fair enough, but I reckon you're John's saviour and if he was there to see you stand up to those girls he'd be proud," he smiled "plus I'm pretty proud of you, you've got some serious balls Kunniiee. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with you."<br>"Well, I was raised by John Cena; you learn a few things here and there." I laughed  
>"Well my dad is Dusty Rhodes, I've learnt a few things too."<br>"Maybe we should have a match then?" I chuckled  
>"Do I smell a challenge? I'll take you on Cena," he smirked<br>"Oh so we're on last name basis are we? You're on Rhodes, you're on." I grinned  
>"Ahh, Mr. Rhodes and Miss Cena, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Randy said sarcastically<br>" Hey we still have three minutes until the goes Randy" Randy gave me one his deathly stares that sent shivers down your back, "I mean Mr. Orton" I coughed "Sorry" I mouthed  
>"Sorry sir, it was my fault." Cody added<br>"Fine, but this is your first and last chance you two."  
>"Yes sir," we both nodded<br>"okay, there are a few announcements today. Layla would you like to proceed?"  
>"Thank you Mr. Orton. Firstly we are planning junior prom &amp; the theme is the first dance. So come to me for tickets and were a taking candidates for Prom King and Queen. Although there are some rules."<br>"Oh boy, this going to be a shot at me," I mumbled  
>"Did you say something Kunniiee?" Layla asked pretending like she didn't hear what I said.<br>" Yeah, I said I think I'm gonna sneeze." I grinned  
>"Ugh… whatever," she scoffed<br>"Great cover." Cody whispered  
>"Thanks," I whispered<br>"Here are the rules. Rule number one. No alcohol. Rule number two. Violence of any kind and lastly Rule number three no one can come without a date."  
>"WHAT?" was all that came out of our fellow class mates.<br>"No, what I'm trying to say is that we don't want you to come alone. So bring a friend or someone. You can bring a guy or a girl." She directed at me." Anyone and we need chaperon es so let your parents know and get them to contact Mr. Orton. Were there any questions?"  
>"How much are tickets?" One of the boys asked<br>"Oh yeah, tickets are going for fifty dollars, which includes a sit down meal. Anymore?"  
>"Who's supplying the music?" Ted asked<br>"If we can't get a D.J the glee club. Anyone else?"  
>"When is it?" Cody asked<br>"Sometime in November, so after the holidays."  
>"Is that all Layla?"<br>"Yes, thank you Mr. Orton," she said as the bell rang.  
>"Okay can I please see Kunniiee and Cody? Everyone can leave."<p>

I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? Better yet why did he keep Cody and I back?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW CHAPTER 8 WILL BE UP SOON :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"You two wait here, I'll be back."  
>"Yes sir," we both answered.<p>

We sat in silence for 5 minutes until Cody finally spoke "What do you think he's going to say?"  
>"I have no idea, you never know with Randy, his face says one thing but his eyes tell another story."<br>"How long have you known Randy anyways?"  
>"Ever since John and Liz adopted me, he's not just my god father, he's like a second dad, it's easier for John to know how I'm going having him keep an eye on me at school," I smiled<p>

Randy walked back into the room, the room went silent as Randy stared Cody down.

"Is the something wrong R...? Mr Orton?" I asked  
>"No, I just wanted to see what the deal with this morning was?"<br>"Well, we were walking and talking and lost track of time. We didn't intend on arriving that late." Cody gulped  
>"No not that, we already dealt with that. I'm talking about this morning before the bell went with Layla."<br>"Oh, with her,"  
>I let out a little chuckle at Cody "Well, as I suspected made a comment about me making a statement," I said as I added quotations for dramatic effect "I wasn't going stand there and let her bring me down, I was going stand up for myself.<br>"And Cody how did you get into the middle of it?"  
>Cody took in a deep breath "Well, I'm the reason why Layla has been bullying Kunniiee and I wanted to help. Kunniiee I could see what they were doing to you, I could she was on the brink," he paused<br>I placed my hand on Cody's arm "Cody are you okay?"  
>"Yeah," he said as he turned away "I'm good, I could just tell that Kunniiee wasn't happy and it just felt right trying to help her." He smiled as he turned back to face us, with his eyes slightly glazed over<br>"Cody are you sure you're okay?" I asked again  
>"Yeah," he smiled and he placed his hand on top of mine<br>"Cody, what did you mean you're the reason why Layla has been picking on Kunniiee?" Rand asked with a concerned look upon his face  
>"Well, I told Layla, I mean the reason why Layla and I stopped dating was well because… I told her that I was …" he paused took a deep breath and turned red in the face "I told Layla I was in love with Kunniiee." He exhaled<br>"Wait, what?" Randy gasped  
>"Woah, hold the phone. You're in-love with me?"<br>"Yeah I have been for a whole, I was just too afraid to admit it." He confessed  
>"So Cody, you're the reason why my god daughter wanted to commit suicide. You're the reason why she's been so miserable. You're the reason why she is actually smiling today," he cheered<br>"You scared me for a second, but yes I am the reason why Layla has done what she's done. Kunniiee, I didn't know that you tried to commit suicide, I will take all the blame."  
>"Well, I didn't actually try, I just thought about it… I wrote a note and I was gonna burn it but I never wound up doing it."<p>

The warning bell for first period chimed. Relief I did not have to withstand another second of this very awkward situation. The guy who I have been crushing on for who knows how long just confessed that he was in love with me in front of my god father.

"You both better run then," Randy smiled  
>"Yes sir, I'll see you later Kunniiee," Cody smiled<br>"Sure I guess," I smiled then looked at Randy who had a stern look on his face

I ran hard and fast to the gym, made sure I wouldn't be late, Mr Winterfield made us run laps if we were. The only thing I dreaded about this class was Layla and her posse was in it.

"Look who decided to show up, why it's the little Lesbatron," she sniggered  
>"Look Layla, I'm just here for class. Can you please move out of my way?"<br>"Oh of course, but I would watch yourself, no one here to protect you know."  
>"Who says I need protecting? I capable of looking after myself, I just wanna do this class and get it over with."<br>"Who says I'm stopping you?" she smirked "Hey girls don't get changed the Lesbatron's in here, she'll perve on you." I ignored what she said and got changed.

Mr. Winterfield decided that we'd play basketball and have the girls pick the teams, like always I was the last one left and was ignored the whole game, if I did score everyone else took the credit for it but when I made the slightest mistake, they jumped at the chance to play the blame game. Yeah so much for team spirit hey? Mr. Winterfield blew his whistle for the end of class but like in home room he asked to speak with me. Great yet another pep talk.  
>"Hey Kunniiee, how are you feeling?"<br>"Quite frankly, really annoyed, everyone keeps asking me 'how I'm doing?' or 'how's your day going so far?' seriously I'm fine, but what I'm even more annoyed at is no one wanted to pass to me or when I scored everyone else took the credit for it, but when I did something wrong, everyone jumped down my throat, yeah I really belong here. Woo team spirit."  
>"I saw that," he mumbled<br>"Well, if you saw it why didn't you say anything about it? Isn't that what Gym is about? Working together as a team, a unit?"  
>"Yes it is but I can't change the way the girls mind about how they feel, you do Kunniiee, take life by the horns and take charge."<br>"Thanks sir but your pep talk is twenty minutes too late." I said angrily "Can I leave now?"  
>"Yeah sure," he said apologetically<p>

I know he was just trying to help and I know I shouldn't have to talked to him like I did but he had to hear me out. I just didn't need to hear anymore pep talks or having everyone ask me 'how I was going' I just wanted to go through one school day drama free, but today wasn't the day. My clothes were thrown all over the floor and stepped on, great no close and there was a note.

"_Sorry about your new clothes, we swear it was an accident.  
>Layla"<em>  
>"That bitch," I growled "one day that's all I bloody wanted" I yelled.<p>

I just sat in the change rooms and cried I was seriously fed up. I had to spend the rest of my day in my gym clothes; I walked back to the gym to have all eyes on me.

"Yeah, that's right; I'm still wearing my gym clothes. Got a problem? You wanna know why? I'll tell you why it's cos Layla is a selfish little bitch who doesn't want to face the facts that Cody broke up with her because he likes me, and wants to make my life miserable because hers is just as pathetic, and to all you other girls who stood there and watch them throw my clothes around, you're just as much of a bully as she is. Oh and Layla next tine you wanna say your crap about me being a lesbian go right ahead cos in the end it's not going to matter, because you're a worthless piece of shit who doesn't have anything better to do then bag someone else." I had reached my boiling point.  
>"Puh-lease, I was the one who broke up with Cody."<br>"That's not what I heard, but you can believe what you want, whatever makes you feel better."  
>"Ladies what's going on?" Mr. Winterfield ordered<br>"Oh sir, Kunniiee came out here accusing me of throwing her clothes around the change rooms."  
>"Don't try play innocent with me Layla pr all the rest of girls. Kunniiee is a part of this class just as much as the rest of you are. Even though she knows that none of you like here,"<br>"Subtle much?" I muttered  
>"She comes to every class with her head held high and gives a hundred per cent but what do you girls do? You show her no respect, she scored seventeen points today, seventeen and that was without any help from anyone, but when she made the smallest mistake you all jumped the gun to yell at her, but when you girls did something wrong, what did she do? She went and tried to win the ball back, that there shows determination and team spirit which none of you have. So you're all staying back and running suicides, Kunniiee you can leave."<br>"But sir we already got changed."  
>"I don't care you will change back into your gym clothes.<p>

All the girls moaned & whined, as I walking out I saw Cody who was waiting for me outside for me.

"What? You stalking me now?" I giggled  
>"No, the question is, are you stalking me?" he smiled<br>"Sorry to disappoint buddy, but stalking is not in my schedule."  
>"Ouch, to the corner I go," he grinned<br>"Would you like to join me to recess?" I offered  
>"I thought you'd never ask," He joked "question why are you still in your gym clothes and where are all the other girls in your class?"<br>"Well, Mr. Winterfield was talking to me while the other girls got changed , telling me to take life by the horns and take charge but while I was talking to him the other girls thought it would be fun if they threw my clothes around, so they're all wet," I explained "Then I did some more standing up for myself and shit and then Layla was all sooky then Mr. Winterfield defended me and is making them run suicides."  
>"Wow sounds like an eventful day."<br>"Tell me about it, I hoped for one drama free day just one day, but walking with you makes me feel better."  
>"Well this is about to bring down your mood, I can hear Layla and her posse coming,"<br>"Oh the good times keep on rolling don't they."  
>"Oi, Kunniiee, I'm not done with you." She barked<br>"Well I'm done with you, I just wanted one day where I could feel the least bit happy and not have to worry about anything but did I get that? No, why? Because you can't face the facts that Cody likes me and you can say all you want, do what you want but you're not gonna bring me down anymore."  
>"Seriously what's your problem Layla? Just drop it, all you're doing is making a fool of yourself so just leave." Cody intervened<br>"Cody this is none of your business, just butt out."  
>"It's my business now," he said as he turned to me and kissed my unsuspecting lips.<br>"Eww, you just kissed a dyke."  
>"For fuck sake Layla, I'm not a fucking lesbian. How does wearing t-shirts and shorts make me a dyke huh? How?"<br>"Woah watch yourself bitch," she launched at me.

This conversation had turned into an outright brawl. Layla sung at me but missed, I then spear tackled her to the ground and just started pounding, then the numbers game got to me. Layla's pack of dogs pounced and grabbed hold of me, allowing Layla to do her worst. All I know was Cody was yelling for help as he tried to get Layla off of me. I was bruised and batted, I could feel my face welting up, blood pouring from my nose and mouth, but most of all I could hear Layla taunting me with 'Go home to your mummy, go back to the orphanage, your mums didn't want you, what makes you think anyone else does?' Cody finally got Layla off me and Randy & Mr. Winterfield had gotten all the other girls off me. I just laid there in agonising pain all I could do was cry.

"Cody held me tight in his arms and just kept repeating "it's okay baby, you're gonna be alright."  
>"Layla, my office now," Randy yelled "Kunniiee," he gasped<br>"Go Randy, I'll deal with Kunniiee," Mr. Winterfield said  
>"Thanks Lucas," Randy said as he got up<br>"Kunniiee, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry,"  
>"No sir, it's okay you were just fighting in something you believe in," I mumbled and coughed<br>"where does it hurt?"  
>"Everywhere, mainly my face,"<br>"Sir should I take her to the nurses office?" Cody asked  
>"Yeah that sounds like a good idea,"<br>"Come on Kunniiee, can you walk?"  
>I got up and tried "Ouch, no it hurts,"<br>"I guess I'll have to carry you then. Ready one, two, three."  
>"What? No, ow," I said as hoisted me into a cradle position. "Oww, I thought this wasn't supposed to hurt," I winced<br>"Sorry, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can," he said  
>"If I'm getting heavy you can put me down," I slightly chuckled<br>"Puh-lease have you seen my guns? You're as light as a feather,"  
>"Wait, Cody who's got my back pack?"<br>"Umm… you're still wearing it," he smiled  
>"Oh my bad," I blushed<br>"Aww, you're so cute," he said as he kissed my forehead  
>"Are you kidding, I probably look like a train wreck. I hope nothing is broken," I winced in more pain<br>"The nurse will see what's wrong,"  
>"Oh, Mr. Rhodes what's happened?" Ms. Abbottsford gasped, Ms. Abbottsford was pretty rad and she's really young too, all the guys at school always checked her out.<br>"Well, Kunniiee was in a little kafuffle."  
>"Sure doesn't look like a little one,"<br>"It sure didn't feel like one either," I laughed "Oh ouch hurts to laugh,"  
>"I don't doubt it does. Now where does it hurt?"<br>"All over but mainly my face, arm and ankle. I can't really see out of my right eye."  
>"Let me have a look at you then" she said as she looked me over. "Well your right eye is very swollen, and your lip is getting fatter as we speak but I'm not too sure about your nose. Now it seems that you have twisted your ankle but it's best if you go get that checked out. I'll go give your dad a call, Cody while I'm gone could you clean up Kunniiee's face?"<br>"Yeah sure, does it hurt to sit up Kunniiee?"  
>"I don't think so, thanks Cody,"<br>"For what? Getting you bashed?"  
>"No, thank you for being my first ever friend." I smiled<br>He leaned in and kissed me again, the first time was so rushed I didn't even know what it felt like, this kiss felt so magical, he played it safe trying not to hurt me, but left me wanting more, as he pulled he laughed.  
>"What?" I blushed<br>"I feel like a vampire."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Because I'm sucking you lips and while we were kissing all I tasted was blood,"  
>"Ooh, to let you know I am so team Jacob but team Damon."<br>"So you like the bad boy types?"  
>"I guess so, but they aren't really bad boys, they are borderline, they're the type of guys who will do anything for the one they love, Damon is just a soft Teddy bear."<br>"How do I compare to them?"  
>"Well…" I paused "They are fictional characters, you may not be a Jacob Black or Damon Salvatore but you are Cody Rhodes," I smiled<br>"I like the sound of that,"  
>"Wow, Cody I should hire you as my assistant," Ms. Abbotsford laughed<br>"Yeah, had a lot of practise you know," he smiled  
>"Now, Kunniiee, you're dad is trying to get off work and said he's meet you at the hospital, I told him that Cody would drive you."<br>"Okay could you let Randy know that I'm okay?"  
>"Sure thing."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go for chapter 8. Reviews? Chapter 9 should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, I've just been really lazy. My body is on school holiday time, so I made up for it with this chapter it's a big one. I only own Kunniiee so far. I hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Miss Key-na?" The doctor asked<br>"It's Cena," I corrected  
>"Oh, my apologies, so it says here that you were in a school fight?"<br>"That's correct,"  
>"Was it an expecting fight or attack from behind."<br>"It was neither we were yelling at each other and she swung at me but I ducked and she missed, while I was low I spear tackled her to the ground and then her friends grabbed me and that's when things went downhill,"  
>"Okay we're going to have x-rays on your nose, ankle and your arm, and we'll done some scans to see if there's any internal bleeding,"<br>"Okay thank you doctor."

Meanwhile back at school.  
>"But sir she provoked me," Layla whined<br>"That's not what I heard"  
>"Of course you're not going to believe me over Kunniiee, she's your god daughter of course you're going to take her side." She scoffed<br>"Listen here Layla, it's not about taking side, I just want to know what went down so this doesn't happen again. Plus Cody was the one who told me what happened. Now it's you turn to tell me what happened and I want the truth."  
>"Well after gym class Kunniiee accused the girls and I of throwing her clothes around the change room, which we didn't do," she lied<br>"Then, explain this," Randy said as he slid the note to her "I believe that is your name there,"  
>"Okay fine, we threw her clothes around the change rooms, anyways Mr. Winterfield ramble on how we don't have team spirit or how we don't respect Kunniiee enough to pass the ball to her, which is totally irrelevant, then he made everyone run suicides but Kunniiee, hello favouritism!"<br>"Okay, how does Mr. Winterfield giving you a lecture lead to an outright brawl?"  
>"Well, I went to talk to her, and so I was like 'Oi Kunniiee, I'm not done with you!' Then she was like "Well, I'm done with you" and she rambled on about how she wanted a drama free day but she couldn't get it cos I couldn't face the facts that I could say or do whatever I wanted and I was going to bring her down anymore. Then Cody butted in all macho asking what my problem was and that I should drop it cos I was making a fool of myself, this was none of his business, it was between me and Kunniiee."<br>"Kunniiee and I,"  
>"Oh whatever, anyways after I said it was none of his business, he was all like 'well I'm making it my business' and he kissed Kunniiee, I don't understand why he did, she's a lesbian." Layla said as she quickly shut up<br>"Listen here Layla and listen carefully, I know for a fact that Kunniiee isn't a lesbian, so what if she likes wearing t-shirts and shorts or that she'd rather stay home and watch sports with her dad, that doesn't make her a lesbian!" Randy shouted  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"No, I don't think you actually are. I know the exact reason why you bully my god daughter, it's because Cody broke up with you because he's in love with her, and if you aren't happy then no one can be." Randy interrupted  
>"F.Y.I <em>I<em> was the one who broke up with Cody, anyways Kunniiee went all spaz attack on me started full swearing at me, no one disrespects me like that, so I lunged at her but I missed then she speared tackled me to the ground and just started pounding then my girls tried to pull her off me"  
>"And then once they did, you did your worst."<br>"and that's when you and Mr. Winterfield came along"  
>"Interesting. Well I have to take this to Principal O'Connor and he will have to deal with this."<p>

Meanwhile back at the hospital.  
>John ran in with a panicked look on his face "Oh my god" he stopped to take a breath "Kunniiee, are you okay?"<br>I couldn't help but laugh at him "Yeah better, still a little sore. These pain killers work a treat, and thanks to Cody I haven't gone out of my mind."  
>"Hi, I'm Cody Rhodes. Nice to finally meet you," Cody smiled as he reached out his hand<br>"Ahh you're Dusty's son right?"  
>"Yeah," he smiled<br>"Well, it's very nice to meet you Cody," he shook "Thanks for helping out Kunniiee today."  
>"You must be John?" The doctor popped his head in<br>"Hi, I'm Doctor Mitchell, Kunniiee scans for internal bleeding have all come clear, but her x-rays inform us that her nose, ankle and arm are broken and will need surgery, I will be the surgeon for that." He smiled "A nurse will be in soon to put a half cast on your arm and leg to prevent any moving."  
>"Okay," I nodded<br>"Now Kunniiee when was the last time you had something to eat?"  
>"I'm pretty sure the last thing I ate was an apple and a yoghurt and that would have been 10:30"<br>"Well, its," he paused to look at his watch "1 o'clock now, if you wanted you could eat something now just as long as you stop after 8, we don't want you to throw everything up after you wake up from surgery tomorrow morning,"  
>"Oh yeah we don't want that," I giggled<br>"Hey doc, will it be okay if I went home and picked up some clothes for Kunniiee."  
>"Oh yeah by all means go for it,"<br>"Cool, Kunniiee will you be okay while I'm gone?"  
>"Yeah," I smiled "I have Cody here to keep me company,"<br>"Right, I'll be back soon,"  
>Cody got up in one swift motion "Umm, John before you go could I talk to you outside for a sec?"<br>"Yeah sure,"

I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like it. They exited the room and Cody closed the door behind him.

_**CODY'S P.O.V**_  
>"What's up Cody," John asked as I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath in, I was about to ask John permission to date Kunniiee, yeah I know it sounds old school and all but I genuinely care for the girl. Today she showed me that if you want something you fight for it, so I'm going to fight for her. I stood there shaking, I was so nervous.<br>"Well," my voice shook "For the couple of months, I've developed strong feelings for Kunniiee, she lights up my world like nobody else, just seeing her face can make me smile no matter what mood I'm in. I know how you guys mean to each other and how much you guys care for each other," I paused to take a deep breath, "If it was okay with you sir, I would like it very much if I had the permission to date your daughter?" I stood there I could feel my face go red, my heart beating like no tomorrow and my hands were sweating like crazy. I just thought 'shit, this man is going to kick me butt all the way to China.'  
>John smiled "You've got some serious balls Cody. That could be a good thing or a bad thing; in this case it's a good thing. You've gone out of your way to make that girl in there finally smile and if being with you is going to make her smile, then I'm all for it. Cody I really appreciate what you've done for her today and I really appreciate the fact that you had the decency to ask my permission, your father has raised quite the young gentleman."<br>"Thank you sir,"  
>"Dude, you can call me John." He smiled "Wait, does Kunniiee know you're doing this?"<br>"No, this is all my own. I wanted to ask your permission before I asked her to be my girlfriend." I chuckled  
>"Well go in there, and steal my daughter's heart, but Cody if you break it, I will break your face,"<br>"Definitely noted," I gulped  
>"I better jet, I'll see you in a bit buddy,"<br>"Okay," I popped my head back into Kunniiee's room "Hey you, I'm just gonna go get some snacks real quick you want anything?"  
>"Umm, some chips, like Doritos or something?"<br>"Okay," I walked towards the cafeteria, but I made a quick detour to the gift shop, if I was going to ask Kunniiee out, I want it to be something she will always remember. I bought her a really big teddy bear and a bouquet of red roses. She was special and she deserved to be treated special. I walked back into the room beaming, a grin from ear to ear. I opened the door to see her fast asleep, perfect; it gave me time to at least make the room look somewhat romantic. Once I was done I sat in the chair beside and gazed upon her sleeping body and I couldn't help but smile.  
>She woke and smiled "What you smiling at you goof?"<br>"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life now," I smiled "Oh I bought this for you," as I handed her the bear.  
>"Aww thanks Cody,"<p>

_ Sometime in our life,  
>we all have pain,<br>we all have sorrow _

"Oh that's Ted I have to take it," I said as I closed the door behind me "Perfect timing buddy"  
><em>"Did you do it yet?"<em> he best friend asked over the phone  
>"I just gave her the bear, I'll text you later alright,"<br>"Alright" I heard as I hung up, I waited outside the room giving Kunniiee enough time to read the note.

_**KUNNIIEE'S P.O.V  
><strong>_I woke up to see Cody sitting there smiling at me "What you smiling at you goof?"  
>"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life now," he smiled "Oh I bought this for you," as he handed me a bear.<br>"Aww thanks Cody,"

_ Sometime in our life,  
>we all have pain,<br>we all have sorrow _

"Oh that's Ted I have to take it,"  
>I turned the bear around and there was a bouquet of red roses strapped to its back, with a note.<br>"_Dear Kunniiee,  
><em>_I don't where to begin with this but all I know is that you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're special and you deserve to be treated like a princess. After spending this whole day with you, I've learnt that if you love something that you should fight for it, well that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight for you Kunniiee, I will fight for you will all my might, even if it kills me. You're the only one who can make me laugh when I'm angry. You light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. I know those words aren't original yes I may have stolen them off One Direction, but those words are true. When I went to talk to John outside, I asked for his permission to date you Kunniiee. You're the only girl I want to be with, but lastly I want you do something first, read this bit out loud."_ I did as the note said "Life is short, so live it up,"  
>He walked in and sat at the end of my bed "So, Kunniiee Annabelle Cena. Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"<br>"After that, yes!," I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Please review. PEACE_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys, I was supposed to upload this chapter on Saturday but my weekend has been so busy and all but here it is. Sorry if it's a little short but I had to re-write this but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>John had dropped of my clothes and left for tonight's show.<br>"Miss Cena, your god parents are here," the nurse smiled as they walked in  
>"Hey guys," I smiled "Alanna, how are you little one?"<br>"I'm okay, are you okay Kwunniiee?" she hugged  
>I smiled at her "Yeah, I just have some boo-boo's. Lana, there's someone I want you to meet," I smiled as I signalled Cody to come over "Lana, this is Cody. He helped me today, do you want to go say hi,"<br>"Hello, I'm Alanna," she shyly said "Thank you for helping Kwunniiee, she gives the best hugs"  
>"Hello Alanna, I'm Cody. That's what friends do for each other, they help each other out. I haven't had a hug from Kunniiee though,"<br>Alanna gasped "How come? Kwunniiee, why didn't you give him hug? He helped you."  
>I let out a little chuckle, "I didn't give him a hug cos of my boo-boo's. They were hurting too much, but I promise when I'm better I'll give him the biggest hug okay,"<br>"Kunniiee, I'm gonna hold that against you, you know that," Cody smiled  
>"Hey I'm a Cena, we always keep our promises. Don't we Randy?"<br>Randy smiled "They sure do,"  
>Alanna walked up to her father "Umm, Daddy can we go buy Kwunniiee a teddy?"<br>"Sure, what colour did you want to get?"  
>"Umm, RAINBOW!" she announced<br>"Okay we'll see if we can get a rainbow one,"  
>"Umm before you leave, Sam could you stay behind and help me get out of these bloody clothes?"<br>"Oh yeah sure, I don't think any of the boys would be any help, no offence lads,"  
>"Okay that's our cue to leave," Cody chuckled<p>

I waited for the door to fully close before I notified Sam of the recent events that had happened.

"Kunniiee, I see why you like the boy, he's very cute." She smiled  
>"Well, you haven't seen or heard the best thing yet," I smiled<br>"Give me all the deats," she smiled and she carefully pulled my arm out the sleeve  
>"Well," I began "Not only is that boy a looker, but he's quite the romantic. Listen to this" I smiled as I read the note again "<em>Dear Kunniiee,<br>I don't where to begin with this but all I know is that you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're special and you deserve to be treated like a princess. After spending this whole day with you, I've learnt that if you love something that you should fight for it, well that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight for you Kunniiee; I will fight for you will all my might, even if it kills me. You're the only one who can make me laugh when I'm angry. You light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. I know those words aren't original yes I may have stolen them off One Direction, but those words are true, and I know how much you like that song. When I went to talk to John outside, I asked for his permission to date you Kunniiee. You're the only girl I want to be with, but lastly I want you do something first, read this bit out loud._ Life is short, so live it up. That was his cue to walk in and he asked me to be his girlfriend"  
>Sam smiled and a tear rolled down her eye "Oh Kunniiee, that's so cute. If I was your age I would have dated him in a heartbeat, maybe I should have Cody give Randy some tips on how to be romantic,"<br>I couldn't help but laugh, "but do you like him Sam?"  
>"If that boy has finally made you smile, then of course, I love him,"<br>"Okay good," I smiled  
>"Knock-knock, are you decent in there?" I heard Randy through the door<br>"If half naked is decent, come right in." I joked  
>"Kunniiee, we have young eyes around and I'm not talking about Alanna or myself" Cody grinned<br>"Hey that's my god daughter you're talking about," Sam added as she answered the door  
>I let out a big laugh "Yeah, you tell him Sam. Show the kid who's boss,"<br>"But if I do that, whose gonna give Randy those tips?"  
>"What tips?' Randy asked looking from me to Sam "Is there something I should know?" as he held the door open as Alanna struggled walking in with the bear, refusing to have any help from anyone.<br>"You'll find out soon enough," Sam smiled  
>"What? Did Cody finally man up and ask Kunniiee out?"<br>I saw Cody's face turn into a bright shade of red, his jaw had dropped to the floor, he went to speak but I could tell he didn't know what to say "Yes he did, and they way he did was pretty cute," as I handed him the note "He even asked John if he could,"  
>"Wow! Cody I didn't know you were the romantic type," he smiled<br>"Well there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm not just a pretty face" he said with a smug look on his face as he placed Alanna next to on the bed  
>"Kwunniiee, this for you, from me, daddy and" as she pointed to Cody "I forgot his name,"<br>"Thank you little one," I hugged her "You guys actually found a rainbow bear, neat."  
>"Hey Kunniiee, is it okay if the boys popped over. Ted said they all had something they wanted to give you or sumps."<br>"Sure." I smiled  
>"We better get going though Kunniiee," Randy added "Got some papers to grade and have to get ready for tomorrow's pop quiz."<br>"That sounds like a whole lot of fun," I teased  
>"It's the best fun giving you an F" he poked his tongue out<br>"Bye Kwunniiee," Alanna waved  
>"See ya sweetheart," Randy said as he kissed my forehead "Cody, don't keep her up too late."<br>"Bye Lana. Randy are you sure that I won't be the one that's keeping him up, I'll see ya soon,"  
>"Love ya," Sam and Randy smiled as they left and shut the door behind them.<p>

I looked over at Cody and couldn't help but smile, if someone told me that today would be the day that I would make my first friend, have my first kiss, get into my first fight and at the end of the day have my first boyfriend, I would have told them that they were insane. I had felt comfortable in my own skin which I haven't felt in a long time and it was because of Cody.

"Knock-knock," said the voice of Cody's best friend  
>"Hey guys," I smiled "Come on in,"<br>"Come on guys," Ted called the rest of the football team in "Kunniiee this is for you," Ted smiled as he handed me a scrapbook, "The first few pages are pictures of some the guys with get well messages and stuff, the rest of the book is for you to fill up with the new memories that we hope we get to share with you. I know we can't take what we said back but I speak for most of the guys, that we are truly sorry for all the pain and suffering that was dealt to you by us, and if we could we would do so. We hope that you can forgive us"  
>"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me. All is forgiven and forgotten, plus any friend of Cody will be a friend of mine," I smiled as I hugged Ted<br>"She said yes?" he beamed "That's it boys pay up." He chuckled  
>"You guys bet on whether Kunniiee would say yes or not? Do you guys have no faith in me whatsoever?"<br>"Cody, we know you, you have no idea what to say when it comes to the girl you like." Mike added  
>"Oooh burn," I giggled<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt boys but visiting hours will be over in 5 minutes," The nurse added  
>"Kunniiee would be okay if we came by again tomorrow?"<p>

"Yeah sure, I don't know what time I get out of surgery though, I'll let Cody know when I find out," I smiled  
>"Sweet, get better soon, bye"<br>"Bye Kunniiee," The rest of the team called out  
>"Bye guys," I called back "That was nice of the boys. Did you want to watch my old man in action?" I asked<br>"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Please review. PEACE_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys, new chapter to You're All That I Need, this chapter is kinda sucky, just havent had the time to write being that I'm back at school and stuff :) But here it is, Review please :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was the morning of my surgery and I had woken up to a text from Cody.<br>_"Morning sunshine,  
>Good luck with your surgery today.<br>I'll be there when you wake up okay :)  
>Love you lots<br>Cody"  
><em>I admit it did help me feel a little better, I couldn't help but smile.  
><em>"Hey you,<br>I was a little scared but you made me feel better,  
>I wish you were here though, I miss you 3<br>I would prefer it if you were here with me though.  
>Have fun at school today, well not too much fun XD<br>Loves ya  
>Kunniiee"<br>_"Knock-knock, is anyone awake," Dr. Mitchell popped his head in  
>"Morning, I'm wide awake, not too sure about John, the man sleeps like a log," I giggled<br>"This should do it, just play along okay. Kunniiee, now it's going to be a 35% chance you may not through the surgery"  
>"Are you saying that I might die on the table?"<br>"HUH? WHAT? WHO'S DYING?" John got up in an instant  
>"And we will be wheeling you off at 9:45 for surgery at 10, oh morning John, how are you?"<br>John was still a bit dazed "Did I hear that Kunniiee could die?"  
>As Dr. Mitchell said I played along "John, I think you're imagining things, no one is going to die,"<br>"I agree with Kunniiee, you're imagining things John, the chances of Kunniiee dying are barely even there. As I was saying we will wheel you into surgery at 9:45 so in," he stopped to check his watch "15 minutes, a nurse will pop in and get you changed into a gown and everything will be set."  
>"Cool thanks Dr. Mitchell." I smiled as I gave him a thumbs up "John where did you get that I was going to die from?" I giggled<br>"I swear I heard you guys say that there might be a chance that you could die."  
>"Righty-o then, well like Dr. Mitchell said, I'm not going to die. I know you, you would have killed me if I died, if you get my drift," I squinted<br>He let out a little chuckle "Maybe I was dreaming then,"  
>"John... will you stay with me until I go under?"<br>"Of course, I'll make sure I'm the last person you see when you fall asleep and the first one you see when you wake up. I'll be right by your side until the doctors kick me out, so you know they can do their thang." He laughed  
>"Oh my god, you did not just say thang. What is wrong with you?" I laughed "but I thought you had to leave early, don't you have a Smackdown taping today?"<br>"Yes I do, okay well maybe I won't be the first person you see when you wake up but I will the last one you see,"  
>"That's okay, I guess I can wake up to my boyfriend," I smiled, it felt right saying it<br>"I like Cody, he's a good kid. I think you have a keeper on your hands Kunniiee, proves I can actually father you."  
>"Trust me John, I wouldn't want anyone else as my dad, you're doing a great job."<br>A nurse's head poked through the door "Hello I'm Nurse Jodie, I'll be assisting Dr. Mitchell with your surgery. I just need you to put this on and you will be all set for surgery, and Mr. Cena will you be accompany your daughter in the surgery room?"  
>"Please call me John but yes I will,"<br>"Okay, you'll have to put these on," as she handed me my gown and handed John this green suit thing, it looked like a shower curtain or something and some blue sock slipper things.

There we were in the room, the lights bright and it looked exactly liked in did in the movies. I looked to John and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, he squeezed it back "John, I'm scared," I confessed  
>"I know, everything is going to be alright, I'll be right here until you fall asleep okay." He smiled as he kissed my hand "You'll be okay, you're in safe hands,"<br>I took a deep breath "Okay, how do I when I'm going to fall asleep?"  
>He let out a little chuckle "Well, I have been in this position many times, but you'll know when you're about to K.O when the surrounding of your mouth goes numb and your eyes start to get heavy and then you'll be in a deep sleep and before you know it you'll be awake."<br>"Okay here we go," Dr. Mitchell announced as he put the mask on my face "Okay Kunniiee, deep breaths in and out"  
>"Okay," I nodded "John,"<br>"Yeah?" he smiled  
>"I love you dad,"<br>"I love you too daughter, just remember deep breaths and just relax, this will all be over before you know it okay," was the last thing I remember John saying.

Several hours later post-surgery.

I opened my eyes; my head was pounding, nose hurting. I think I was in more pain after the surgery than I was going into it "Water," I murmured  
>"Oh Kunniiee, you're awake?"<br>I opened my eyes a little more, allowing them to clear up a little more, "Cody?"  
>"Yeah I'm right here baby," as he grabbed my hand "How you feeling?"<br>"Like I just had surgery, and like I'm going to spew,"  
>"Right on call," Dr Mitchell as he handed me a bucket<br>"Let it all out baby," Cody comforted "there's a good girl, mmm tasty" he chuckled "Here drink this you feel better,"  
>"This can't be any bit attractive," I sipped<br>"Okay you two love birds keep all that mushy stuff to yourselves or at least wait til I'm gone. Now Kunniiee, how are you feeling?"  
>"I'm pretty much sore everywhere and I'm kinda hungry,"<br>I heard Dr. Mitchell chuckle "When are you not?"  
>"Hey I'm a growing teen, I need my nutrients and what not and John did raise me, the man never stops eating."<br>"Valid point, I'll be in soon to give a dosage of some pain killers and I'll let the catering staff know to pop in with some food, but I'm warning you, the anaesthetics are still wearing off, so you may be spewing left, right and centre, so Cody be on your toes,"  
>"Noted," he grinned<br>"How was school today?"  
>"Well, Miss Cena you were the talk of the town today, no one wants to mess with you anymore, if you thought you had it bad, Layla's got it worse,"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You only got one punch in right, and how many did she get in? Well it doesn't really matter cos you're one punch gave her a black eye, no amount of makeup is going to cover that shit up, and she got suspended for two weeks."<br>My jaw dropped "Shit two weeks? Is anything gonna happen to me?"

"Umm not that I know of, but Principal O'Connor did say that he wanted to see you when you get back to school or something shit like that, but let's not talk about them, while you were sleeping I took the liberty to get this movie ready," he smiled as he pressed play.  
>I jumped a little when I heard the opening credits of the Lion King, "How did you know I love this movie?" I smiled<br>"John left some movies and I asked him which out of the four options was your childhood favourite and he said it was Lion King, my girl got taste." He giggled "I bought some snacks,"  
>"Please tell me you brought some Kit-Kat's and sour skittles cos you didn't relationship over!" I joked<br>"Good thing I did then, would have you really broke up with me if I didn't?"  
>"Babe,"<br>"Aww you called me babe," he interrupted "Sorry go on,"  
>I giggled at his excitement "Why would I break up with you, that's just crazy talk, you're amazing, you give me butterflies every single time I see you, you make me nervous yet very calm, you just make me feel safe and I get you all to myself, now do you see a reason why I would break up with you?"<br>"No,"  
>"I didn't think so, now shush so we can enjoy this movie,"<br>"Damn my girl has balls," Cody smiled and he leaned in to kiss me  
>When we broke apart "That's something I forgot, when you kiss me it just feels like it's just you and me in the world. Shit now that I think about it, all this makes me sound like the most corniest person out,"<br>"I think it's cute," he added  
>"Well I think you're cute."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry I know this was sucky and all, but I'll make the next chapter better :) Now that I'm back at school I'll try to post once or twice a month that's if I don't have any major things going on with school, but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated guys. Peace  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys, new chapter to You're All That I Need, apologies if this chapter is a bit sucky wrote it in like 45 minutes, I'll try to write as much as I can with school and all but I hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are muchly appreaciated  
><em>

* * *

><p>Whilst on the road to the Smackdown taping with Randy, John couldn't help but ponder on the thoughts of me being in a relationship, "Hey Randy, should I be worried about this Cody kid?" John questioned<br>"He's a good kid John, yes he may be the quarter-back of the football team and yes he may be Mr Popularity, but he's a good kid. I see how he is when he's with Kunniiee; they bring out the best in each other. Personally I think it's cute." He smiled "And John if you didn't notice, he didn't leave Kunniiee's side all day yesterday and he did ask you for your permission to date your daughter, he knows how much you mean to Kunniiee and how much she means to you. He wouldn't do anything that would make either of you unhappy. The kid is old school,"  
>"That's what I'm worried about, like you know…" he exhaled<br>Randy took in a breath "Trust me John, he's a good kid. Like I said the other night I'm there every day and I have never seen Cody get so cut up about something, he was almost in tears when he found out that Kunniiee was thinking of committing suicide,"  
>John was a little shocked "He did, shit this kid is pretty deep,"<br>"Kunniiee is a tough girl, she's capable of looking after herself and she knows what she is doing," Randy reassured him  
>"Yeah maybe…"<br>Randy could tell that John's mind was still not at ease, the roles were usually reversed "What are you thinking buddy?"  
>"I dunno, I'm just worried that's all,"<br>"And you have every right to be, Kunniiee is your little girl but you gotta let her make her own mistakes, that's what life is about and before you say anything, I know she's had a tough life and all but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right, and plus this is nothing compared to the other stuff she's had to deal with, she'll be fine."  
>"I'm being too much of a dad aren't I?"<br>Randy let out a little chuckle "Just a bit, but it shows you love her."  
>"Yeah I do, I just don't want her to get hurt, plus she's been through enough already. I just want her to be happy. Now I wonder if Alanna has a boyfriend." John teased<br>"That's not even funny man; she's not leaving the house until she's 30 maybe even 40, we're almost there, holla when you see Josh, you know just in case I accidently run him over or something,"  
>"Yeah we don't want that, it might just turn out in the a law suit, oh there he is, it's go time,"<br>Randy just shook his head in disappointment, "Just, just no."  
>"What? Why is that when you say it's go time its fine, but when I say it it's no, what's up with that?"<br>"John just no,"

While Cody and I were watching the Lion King, soon popped up the scene I just couldn't watch, the scene when Mufasa dies. I slowly turned my head away without letting Cody know, then as the big moment was about to happen, I inhaled a deep breath.  
>"You alright babe?" Cody said as he paused the movie<br>"Yeah, it's just this scene…" I paused  
>"Baby, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about Mufasa dying. I should have chosen Mrs Doubtfire or the Little Rascals, I'm such a douche bag."<br>I looked up at him I could tell in his eyes how bad he felt "Cody its fine, we can just fast forward it, I do it all the time. Don't stress, hakuna matata," I smiled.

As we watched the movie, I had my head resting on Cody's chest and just listen to the way he breathed and his heart rate and how it beat faster as my finger trailed over the rigs in his body. It made me giggle  
>"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Cody sang along "It's our problem free philosophy Hakuna Matata"<br>I looked up at him and watched as face turn bright red "Aww, how come you don't eve sing like that in Glee?"  
>"Cos I get really nervous," he blushed<br>"Oh come on, you're the quarter-back of the football team, you're the most confident guy I know, yet you get nervous singing in front of a group of people,"  
>"I dunno, I guess it's the fact that I don't want to stuff up and shit, and I feel really vulnerable up there you know" he admitted "How come you stopped going for solos?"<br>"Cos glee was fun at first, somewhere I felt like I belonged you know, like how you feel with the football team, but after all the crap with Layla, people just stood clear of me, because they believed the words that came out of her stupid mouth and it just didn't feel right anymore. I hate the labels that high school gives you."  
>"Well don't worry about that anymore, you can only go up from here now," he smiled as he kissed my forehead<br>"Thanks," I smiled "Oh this is my favourite part," I half clapped "I can see what's happening. What? And they don't have a clue. Who? They'll fall in love. And here's the bottom line our trio's down to two. Oh. Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air"  
>"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things" we sang together.<br>What happened next was pretty cute; Cody started serenading me when Simba's part came up "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me"  
>"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide, why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside"<br>"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are,"  
>"And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed, he's care free days with us are history. In short our pal is doomed."<br>We hadn't noticed that Nurse Jodie had let the boys in "Wow, guys that was just amazing, top notch" Ted clapped  
>"Well what can I say, we have that effect on people, don't we Cody,"<br>"Damn straight girl,"  
>I shook my head "Babe, please don't ever do that again."<br>"Why? I thought I did it pretty well," he smiled  
>"Well a) you're too white to be in the ghetto and b) chicks usually say damn girl like that,"<br>"Ooo burn," Ted laughed as he came up to hug me "well the whole team is here again, and we decided to get something else for you" as Mike and Brad walked in with a really large bear and a get well soon balloon  
>"Aww you guys didn't have too, the scrapbook was enough as it is."<br>Ted smiled "It's the least we can do, I think it's for all the shit we've done to you. I guess we're trying to right our wrongs all that crap and plus I think this is the happiest I've seen Cody in a long time, and it's because of you Kunniiee,"  
>"Well, he's done the same for me, you guys are legit the first friends I've ever had, from this day on I know life is gonna be a little less stressful and more easier than it was before,"<br>"I get if you don't want to but we hope that you can forgive us for all the times, we posted those stupid pictures up on the net and crap." Brad added  
>"Trust me guys all is forgiven and forgotten, life is too short to be worrying about the past, our time on earth is limited and we shouldn't be wasting it on stupid little things that have happened, instead we should be treasuring what we can and what is to come."<br>"Do you have like an inspirational book stored your brain or something" Mike laughed  
>"No, one just learns things when they've had a hard life growing up, just proves nothing can stop you,"<br>Cody smiled at me "Maybe we should have you giving us the pep talks before a big game or something."  
>I couldn't help laugh at him, until I realised he wasn't joking.<br>"I know it was a short one, but visiting times are over in 5," Nurse Jodie smiled "Kunniiee some food will be in for you, Cody was there anything you wanted?"  
>"No I'm fine thank you Jodie,"<br>As soon as the door shut Brad's face beamed "Damn she's hot"  
>"Yeah and she's also married with a kid on the way" Cody grinned<br>"When will we be seeing you back at school Kunniiee?" Ted asked  
>"I have no idea, when they discharge me I guess, but I have to tell you this, I won't be much fun being that I will be in a wheel chair until my arm is healed, cos it may just be a bit hard to use crutches with a broken arm too." I giggled<br>"Well hopefully its soon, cos we kinda wanna see round 2"  
>"Of what me an Layla? Yeah I don't think that will be for a while, broken arm and leg here, it takes time to heal you know" I joked<br>"Okay we better go, don't want to get into trouble with Miss Hot Nurse, bye Kunniiee," as Ted hugged me along with all other boys.  
>"Bye boys," Cody and I waved<br>"Bye Jodie," Brad smiled as Jodie walked in with m plate of food  
>"Umm bye?"<br>Cody let out a little chuckle "He thinks you're good looking, but don't worry made up a lie to say that you were married and that you had a kid on the way  
>Jodie smiled "Oh really now, you do know I am only 21 right?"<br>"Yeah but it got him off trying to date you didn't it?" Cody laughed  
>"I guess so then Mr Rhodes. Well Miss Cena on tonight's menu we have roast beef with steamed vegetables drizzled with some nice warm gravy."<br>"Well that sounds yum."  
>"Oh and when you're done you have Ice-Cream and Chocolate Mousse waiting for you."<br>"Drools, I'm going to be so fat when I leave her," I giggled  
>"Well no matter what you'll still be beautiful to me," Cody smiled<br>"Easy there cheesy, did you want to put another movie in?"  
>"Umm there's Harry Potter, I've never seen that." He confessed<br>My jaw dropped "You're kidding right? You've never seen Harry Potter?"  
>"No I've seen Harry Potter just not the last one yet?"<br>"You child have not lived at all, not one bit," I laughed  
>"Oh whatever" he chuckled "You're beautiful you know that?"<br>"So I've been told, you have a nice butt you know that?" I announced  
>He grinned "You been checking it out then have you?"<br>"Yes I have, got a problem?"  
>"I dunno my girlfriend may hunt you down, if you haven't heard she gave my ex-girlfriend a black eye with one punch."<br>"Well, you should tell your girlfriend that if she's got beef, that I'm vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of her" I laughed  
>"Oh really what are you gonna do when I do this?" he smiled as he started tickling me.<br>"Okay truce, truce. Please stop, hurts to laugh, oww" I panted "Now shush the movie is starting." I grinned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter will be in Cody's point of view and some true feelings will come out. Review and all that other mumbo jumbo :D Peace._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey guys, new chapter to You're All That I Need, I would have to say this chapter is one of my favourites, I'm sure you guys will like it too :) Enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<br>**  
>While Kunniiee and I were watching Harry Potter, well mainly Kunniiee, I was preoccupied watching her breathe, and she was so peaceful laying there. Without sounding cheesy she was literally my angel on earth, my reason for living. Like in the Lion King, she took in another deep breath, "fast forward?"<br>"No, it's okay this part is a vital piece of information and I'm okay," she reassured me  
>"Okay, just holla if you need me to,"<br>"Plus, this isn't going to be the only time when I'm going to be teary." She smiled  
>"Okay," I chuckled "What's the deal with that sign anyways?"<br>"Cody, ssh, they will explain it very soon, don't you worry that pretty face of yours okay," she grinned as she leaned up to kiss me "You're amazing you know that."  
>"As are you baby, as are you."<br>"OH MY GOD!" we both gasped  
>She let out a little giggle "That part gets me every time,"<br>"Damn, my heart is beating really fast, like oh my god," I breathed  
>"Yeah I can hear it," she smiled<br>"Is that what you've been doing the whole time?"  
>"Yeah pretty much, it's comforting."<br>"Who's the old hag anyways?"  
>"That's Bathilda Bagshot, yeah she's kinda creepy, oh by the way, be prepared to be scared again." She warned<br>"are you going to tell me when this happens?"  
>"Nope," she grinned<br>"Fine," I pouted  
>"Fine" she said as she planted a quick one on my lips<br>"Hey, you're not allowed to do that, I was pouting at you,"  
>"Exactly, you pouted, I kissed" she grinned<p>

Although she warned me to be prepared, I wasn't. The old lady turned into a huge ass motherfucking python, who the fuck wouldn't be scared of that, and who wouldn't be scared of that like come on, common sense people, and the loud bang thing sound they had didn't help at all.  
>A little giggle came from Kunniiee, "you weren't expecting that were you?"<br>"No I wasn't, anyone who didn't get scared at that is probably stupid or is watching the wrong movie."  
>"Aww you're cute. You would have gotten more scared if you watched it at the movies. The sound literally shook the whole place. John full choked on his coke," she pause to giggle "that rhymed, you shouldn't eat popcorn during that scene, I nearly died, went to get put a whole of popcorn in my mouth and yeah you could guess what happened next. The whole cinema was mad at us."<br>"Oh shit, that was Nagini right?"  
>"Two points for Cody, high five."<br>"How about a celebratory kiss instead?" I insisted  
>"Hmm, sounds interesting, but I'm not hurting anywhere so I don't need my painkillers, and you don't want me to overdose do you? She joked<br>I knew what to do to get my way, "Will need after this?" As I began to tickle her  
>"Wait… No stop, okay fine you win,"<br>I smirk the smirk she hated yet loved so much "You should know by now, I always get what I want," I smiled.  
>I was happy with my life, Kunniiee was all I needed. No one can change that, not Layla or any of her pack of sluts and the boys all seem to be very fond of her now.<br>She tapped me lightly on my stomach, "they're gonna explain the sign now,"  
>"Woah what is up with this dude, he's a bloody nut job. How come everything went all ape shit when he said Voldemort?"<br>"Because Voldemort is tabooed it explains it more in the book, now ssh you're missing out on the movie."  
>"Hey, it's the elf again, I like him he's cool, unlike Kreacher, Kreacher is ugly Dobby is cute, like come on look at his eyes and the way they speak in a third's person perspective, classy,"<br>"Oh dear, what have I done to you?" she giggled  
>"That's Ron's old rat right?"<br>"Indeed it is,"  
>"I am on fire, who's that?"<br>"That's Bellatrix, she killed Sirius,"  
>"Well she needs to do something about her hair, has she not heard of a comb?"<br>Kunniiee tried to hold in her laugh but she just couldn't "I say that all the time, it's just funnier when you say it cos you know it's you, you'll like the next bit."  
>"<em>You stupid elf, you tried to kill me.' 'Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to main or seriously injure,"<br>_"And I thought Seth Cohen had good one liners," I laughed  
>"Didn't I say you would like it?"<br>Then came the fatal part. Dobby was clutching at his stomach. The poor thins, his eyes big and blue, before I knew it a tear was streaming down my face, Kunniee was sobbing. Dobby cant die he's Dobby.  
>"this part was sadder in the book, I was crying for ages,"<br>"But, but he can't die, He's Dobby,"  
>She turned to look at me, "Are you crying? Aww my boyfriend has a soft spot for house elves."<br>"Anyone who didn't cry when this happened was probably watching the wrong movie, or has no heart."  
>"You must really like that line, but it's okay, just breathe," as she wiped my tear away "Let's watch something happy now?"<br>"Umm I brought my laptop I'll see what I have on their,"  
>"I think there's a HDMI port for the TV, but before you do any of that could you wheel over that chair, I really need to pee, and I think my bladder is going to explode if I don't," she whimpered<br>I couldn't help but chuckle at her "Why don't you just use the bed pan?"  
>"That shit is nasty," she confessed "Wheel it over, I don't know how much longer I can hold it in," she giggled<br>"Okay, ready one, two, three," I lifted her up out of the bed, she stood for like a second, her legs seemed to buckle under "Woah, I got you. Are you okay babe?"  
>"Just a bit of a dizzy spell," as she covered her mouth, I knew where this was headed<br>"Hang just sit there, I'll get the bucket. There's a good girl," as I rubbed her back. I could see the pain on her face; she squeezed my hand so hard that her knuckles became white. At the moment John and Randy had walked in, John's face had dropped when he saw the state Kunniiee was in.  
>"Kunniiee…" he gasped "What happened Cody?"<br>"Well Kunniiee needed to answer to the call of nature, but as she got up she had a dizzy spell and just fell into my arms, and has been non-stop vomiting,"  
>"John, it hurts," tears had formed in her eyes, I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, Randy had already run out to get someone<br>"I know sweetie, I know." As he wiped away her tears  
>"Woah, what happened Kunniiee?" I heard Doctor Mitchell behind me<br>"Needed to pee, got up, felt faint and haven't stopped vomiting since, but I still need to pee" she let out a little chuckle  
>"Well, it's good to see that you can see all the humour in this, I'll have a nurse pop in and change your morphine dosage, and for now you can go pee, and for being extra good you get to have a shower,"<br>"Oh that sounds nice, John you know what you need to do," she grinned at him "So do you Randy."  
>Randy chuckled "Hey there's the Kunniiee, we know and love. It's weird how you fast you can change the seriousness of a situation."<br>"Come on Randal, you're driving."

Kunniiee wheeled herself to the bathroom, which meant I was stuck with washing duties. She pretty much vomited out everything she ate, yeah wasn't that pleasant. I had to try so hard not to spew myself, "just breathe Cody, it's not that bad."  
>"Umm Cody, why are you talking to yourself?" Kunniiee laughed<br>I turned to her and felt my face go red "Umm, well, umm. Just cleaning the bucket, I have to tell you, everything came up, last night's dinner, whatever you had for breakfast and whatever you had for lunch."  
>"Oh that's pleasant," she giggled "Umm Cody? A little help,"<br>I forgot Kunniiee was still in the chair, hah some boyfriend I was "Oh shit my bad, you won't spew this time will you?" I joked  
>"I'll try not to, but if I do, I'll make sure I get you in the face," she laughed<br>"Here, eat this, Doctor Mitchell said it will make you feel better." As I handed her the peeled grapefruit and watched as her face wrinkled  
>"Oh lordy, that was sour, what are we watching babe?"<br>"Well it turns out I only have the O.C on my laptop."  
>"I'm cool with that, I didn't know you liked the O.C."<br>I smiled at her "Oh yeah, me and Seth Cohen go way back."  
>"Is it now, well I have to say Ryan Atwood has it hands for me, bruiting bad boy from Chino, what is there not to love about him. Plus it also happens that Ben McKenzie and I share a birthday."<br>"What about me? Am I a bruiting bad boy?"  
>"Sorry say, no you aren't." she joked<br>"Why not? Have you seen my arms? Don't forget that these arms carried you from your locker to the nurses office. I see how it is, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night, no matter what you do." She went to go say something; I put my fingers in my ears and shouted "LALALA"  
>"Fine." She smirked.<p>

So we sat there for a good forty five minutes, she constantly changed her position, varied her body weight on me, she wasn't going to win. I just let her do what she thought would work; obviously nothing would cos I'm Cody Rhodes, the champ of silent treatment. Then I heard her dry-heave not good at all.  
>"Cody," she mumbled through her hand<br>"Now?" as she nodded her head. I quickly got out of the bed to get the bucket  
>"Oh wait, I feel better." She grinned "I win"<br>"You win what?"  
>"You said you weren't going to talk to me for the rest of the night, no matter what I did. I made you talk to me."<br>Damn she got me but I wasn't gonna go down with a fight "That's not fair, I thought you were going to vomit,"  
>"We're talking right now are we, remember John Cena is my dad, you learn a few things about stuff."<br>"Well played Cena. Man and I was warm too,"  
>She giggled "That's what you get for giving me the silent treatment."<p>

As I settled back into the bed, I wrapped my arm around Kunniiee as she snuggled up to me. She would giggle every time I would have to catch my breath as she traced the rigs in my body. I would get goose bumps every time her hand moved up and down under my shirt. I got caught up in the moment and started drawing little things on her back. She hadn't reacted so I thought she wasn't paying attention. I trailed my finger over her spine. Before I knew I had written the words 'I love you' across her back she looked up to me and smiled "I love you too," as she leaned up to kiss me, I pulled her up closer to me and draped my hands around her waist.  
>We had been kissing so long we hadn't noticed Jodie come in "Ahem. Now that I have your attention, I'm here to apply Kunniiee's next dosage of morphine."<br>"Umm, exactly how long have you been standing there?" Kunniiee was almost as bright as Jodie's top  
>"Long enough to wonder how long you guys could suck face for," she giggled"<br>"Well, this isn't awkward at all." I added  
>"Yeah not at all," Jodie laughed "Ah young love," as she left.<br>"Just be glad it was John who walked in, shit would have gotten cray." Kunniiee laughed

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter shit will be doing down :) Peace guys  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey guys, new chapter to You're All That I Need. Apologies for the suckiness of this chapter, I kinda rushed it cos I wanted to post this today, and its like 11:22 at night here on a Sunday I better go to sleep cos I have school tomorrow. I probably wont go to sleep just yet cos I still have to watch Smackdown haha, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kunniiee POV<strong>  
>"What? You're kidding; you are freaking kidding me right? You're seriously asking me if I'm okay with this? Really John, really?" John went to say something but before he could answer. "That would be freaking AWESOME! I'd love Cody to come and stay with me while you're gone." I smiled<br>"Phew that was a close one." John wiped his forehead "But are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
>"Please, I have stayed home alone three days at a time, I'm sure I'll manage 3 weeks with Cody there this time, plus I have Randy and Sam to come look after me."<br>As he finished bagging up my legs "Here's your stuff,"  
>"I better get going, you know have to go get my education on tomorrow," Cody laughed as he kissed me on the cheek<br>"And that is my cue to leave, do you thang" John laughed  
>Cody and I couldn't contain our laugher "John please don't ever do that again. I'll be here after school,"<br>"And I'll be here," as I leant in and kissed him  
>"Okay I better go," he smiled "Bye baby, love you,"<br>"Love you too babe."  
>He stopped "Oh I left some nibbles in that cupboard,"<br>I grinned "You're amazing you know that,"  
>"Yeah I know,"<p>

It felt so nice to shower, just to have warm water run along my back, oh it felt so good, but it was pretty damn hard to shower with two casts on, had to shampoo my hair with one hand, do you know how hard that is with the amount of hair I have. Thankfully there was a chair in there though; shit may have been a little hard. But it was even harder to put clothes on; I couldn't bend my arm to get into my shirt and I couldn't lift my leg high even to put on my pants, but I finally got everything on, after about five minutes of trying.

"You decent yet Kunniiee?" John knocked  
>"Yes, yes I am,"<br>"About bloody time,"  
>"Hey, you try having a shower and getting dressed with two injuries,"<br>"Fair point, fair point." he laughed  
>"What's the time, cos I'm starving."<br>"Well it's almost six but I ate already…" he paused "I had a cheeseburger," he confessed.  
>My mouth dropped "You went and got a cheeseburger without me, you're the best dad ever."<br>"How was I supposed to know that you wanted one?"  
>I immediately face-palmed when he said "When have I ever turned down a cheeseburger? Common sense John. Did you forget that you did raise me?" as I pressed the button 'help needed' button<br>"This is true," he smiled  
>There was a knock at the door "You called," Dr Mitchell popped in<br>I was amazed at how quick he responded "Yes, yes I did. I was just wondering what was on the menu for dinner tonight? Cos John here went and had a cheeseburger without me."  
>Dr Mitchell fake gasped "And you didn't get me one? I am offended John, I thought we were besties man."<p>

_You've got a friend in me  
>Said you got a friend I me<em>

"Speaking of best friends, my one is calling me," John laughed as he left the room  
>"Oh I see how it is, you cut me deep John, you cut me really deep. On the other hand, I have some good news for you Kunniiee."<br>"And that is?" I sat up  
>"Well a little birdie told me that you will be discharged tomorrow,"<br>"Cool beans, I get to sleep in my own bed tomorrow." I half danced  
>"Hey Kunniiee, Randy is claiming that I don't know anything about cos I don't know what your favourite colour is, so he has initiated a challenge between us name 10 things about you." As he walked back in<br>"Righto, I guess I shall be the judge of this. Randal, you can go first."  
>Dr Mitchell chuckled "I may just stay here to see the end of this,"<br>"Okay, Kunniiee's favourite colour is blue, she likes One Direction, she likes writing stories, one of her favourite movies is She's the Man, sneakers are her favourite type of shoe, ice-cream is her favourite food, what am I up to?"  
>"You have three things left," John smiled<br>"Wow John you can actually count" Randy laughed over the phone "Umm she likes wearing hoodies, she'll go to sleep with socks on but will wake up without them on and lastly she's a perfectionist when she puts posters on the wall."  
>"Interesting, father it's your turn."<br>John sat up and tried to look serious "Phew there's a lot of pressure on my soldiers today, okay Kunniiee's favourite type of sneakers are Vans and chucks, she loves dancing, she likes Ed Sheeran, she was so scared of Undertaker that she would go weak at knees just hearing his entrance music, her favourite flavour of ice-cream is cookies and cream, she likes to draw, her favourite thing to cook is fried chicken with a tomato salad, if she's not wearing jeans she's wearing trackies, she can fall asleep anywhere and lastly her favourite flowers are tulips."  
>"Very interesting, it seems that we have a tie gentlemen,"<br>"Really?" All three of them answered  
>"Shall into a sudden death round?" I urged<br>"Well I was only trying to prove a point, to see who knew more and I got proven wrong,"  
>I have to admit I was a little disappointed in Randy "Oh come on Randy, what are the voices in your head telling you?"<br>I heard him chuckle "Really, Kunniiee really?"  
>"Yes really, been in this bed since Monday, I need my dose of drama that I would usually get at school that didn't involve me."<br>"So a blue wheelchair Kunniiee?" John asked  
>"Yes a blue one would be nice." I smiled<br>"I'll drop it off with Cody tomorrow, as I can't come visit you cos I get to fail some people. YES!"  
>"Oh speaking of my boyfriend I have to text him and tell him the news."<br>_"Hey hot stuff,  
>Good news, I get discharged tomorrow YAY.<br>Randy is gonna drop of a wheelchair with you to bring tomorrow.  
>I misses you."<br>"_Look she's getting all googly eyes." Dr Mitchell laughed  
>"Hey that's my daughter you're talking about."<br>"_Dr Mitchell is bagging me out, need you here to defend my honour. I better let you get back to packing.  
>Love you xx"<br>_*Bzzt Bzzt*  
>"<em>Hey sweetcheeks,<br>YAY, my baby's coming home. I get to have you all to myself. Damn that sounds so corny haha.  
>Tell Dr Mitchell that I won't be held responsible for his injuries.<br>Love you baby."  
>"<em>Aww young love," as he whistle Young Hearts "A nurse will be in soon with your food."  
>"Thanks Doc," as he closed the behind Dr Mitchell "Kunniiee can I talk to you."<br>"Sure about what?"  
>"Well," he paused "Are you sure that you're gonna be okay while I'm gone."<br>I smiled at him "I'm positive John, if I need you I know you'll jump on the next plane just to be here with me. This time I won't be alone I'll have Sam, Randy and Cody." I assured him "The question is, are you going to be okay?"  
>"I dunno, it's just gonna be different this time. You have a boyfriend now; you have another man in your life that isn't me." He paused<br>Can this man be any cuter "John you don't have to worry, you'll always be my main man, it's been you me and me and it will be till the end." I smiled "Plus Cody won't do anything to upset you, he knows how much you care about me, and he knows that you are very capable of kicking his butt."  
>John chuckled "This is true, I did tell him that I would kick his butt if he did anything to you, but's that not what I'm worried about I'm worried about what will happen while I'm gone."<br>"I can't really have a ragger, I only have one friend,"  
>"No, you, him, alone."<p>

I don't know who the situation was more awkward for. There we were, John and I sitting on my bed. We both knew where this conversation was headed, it's just no one wanted to speak. John was trying to give me the whole birds and the bees talk, I've already had this talk, it's funny cos it was Randy who had the talk with me, well technically not with me, with our health class. I couldn't take this anymore.

"John, are you trying to imply I'm going to lose something?" I finally spoke  
>"Arggh, I didn't expect you to say it like that," John cringed "Kunniiee, he's the school quarterback, they're known for that kind of stuff, I don't want you to feel like you have to… I mean… I don't want you to feel as if he's trying to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, you know."<br>"John, Cody is old school and weren't you the quarterback in high school, did you do the deed that we speak of, wait come to think of it, don't answer that… I don't want any more images popping into my head."  
>"Yes I was and no I didn't"<br>"Hey John, do you ever miss being in a relationship?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean do you miss waking up next to someone, having someone to come home to?"  
>"I have you and that's all I need, but yes I miss Liz every day, I miss her every second of every minute, every minute of every hour, every hour of every day, every day of every week, every week of every month, every month of every year."<br>"I get the point you miss Liz, I miss her too. I miss everything about her, I miss having a mum, but that's cute."  
>A little grin appeared on his face "Kunniiee would you be mad if I did start dating again? Not that I am or anything, I just want to know what you think?"<br>"I wouldn't be mad, I just want you to be happy, as long as she doesn't take advantage of you and treats me right, she somewhat has to date you and me, n'aww mean?"  
>"Trust me, anyone who messes with you, messes with me."<p>

It was nice having dinner with John. I haven't had a nice one with him in a while; it took him leaving and me being in a hospital for us to have a proper talk. Hopefully Vince will let him come home a little more often, plus Vince never says no to me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll try to post a chapter up every week or every foright depending on my homework load. All your reviews are muchly appreciated, they always bring a smile to my face :) Peace guys  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hey guys, new chapter to You're All That I Need. Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I was supposed to upload this after I had my exams but I just didn't have the time, and then I was supposed to post it before I went on my holiday but that was a very, very jammed week but I'm back now... well I have been back for 3 weeks but had to catch up on so much school and what not, but yes this chapter is a long one so I'm sorry if you's get a little bored.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Finally discharged and at home, it felt nice to finally kick my feet up, well I kinda had to keep my leg elevated but oh wells. I made use of Cody; he was my extra leverage on my leg.<br>"What was that? Kunniiee was that thunder, cos I don't like thunder…"  
>I let out a little giggle, "It's okay Cody, it was just John opening the garage door, which means he is home with food and the movie."<br>"Oh I knew that,"  
>"Kiddies, I'm home." John laughed "I might use that more often now."<br>"You can come into the lounge room any time now, my stomach is grumbling and Cody may just mistake it for thunder."  
>"Jeeze don't get your knickers in a knot!" John laughed "Little something I picked up when I was in Australia. Let me guess Cody you're not a fan of thunder?"<br>Cody exhaled "Yeah, have been scared of it ever since I could remember, it didn't help cos Dustin had one of those thunder sheet things. He used all the time when I bugged him. It would make cry for hours."  
>If someone walked in they would have thought John was on laughing gas, because he could not stop laughing, he was laughing so much that he had to put his slice of pizza down and he never puts his food down for anything, "Kunniiee, your boyfriend he is quite the softie."<br>Cody went to speak "I got this Cody," I smiled "so what if he is John? He's just in touch with his inner feelings, girls these days find it very attractive when boys are in touch with their sensitive side and it does help when you have a face like Cody's, doesn't it?"  
>"It's so weird to hear Kunniiee speak with such confidence. Hell, it's so weird to hear Kunniiee talk in general, I'm just so used to her being quiet little Kunniiee, the girl that used to keep to herself all the time. It's just so weird, but good weird."<br>I admit that was pretty cute but also really sudden, "I find it quite funny how fast you can change from subject to subject,"  
>"It's a Rhodes' thing; we're actually quite good at it." He beamed<br>John chuckled at his statement "This is true, one minute you can be talking barbecue food with Dustin, next minute you're talking about trains out of nowhere. Now shush the movie is starting."

When I heard the opening credits I knew exactly what it was, I've lost count the amount of times that I have seen Grown Ups "John we've seen this movie a bazillion times, you couldn't rent something else?"  
>"What else would have you wanted me to rent?" he pouted<br>"Anything but this, I've watched this enough times to recite majority of this damn movie." I laughed  
>"Fine let's asked Cody what he wants to watch, Cody? Remember Cody I am capable of kicking your butt"<br>"Oh yeah cos blackmailing my boyfriend to side with you is fair. Cody this is entirely you're decision. Don't let John bully you into choosing him."  
>"Umm… well… I haven't actually seen Grown Ups but before you think that I am choosing, what other movies are on offer?"<br>"You've never seen Grown Ups? Kunniiee, just when I thought you had good taste in men," he shook his head.  
>I saw that Cody was going to talk, but I stopped him "Don't worry John; Cody hasn't seen a lot of movies, and I so do have good taste in men thank you very much." I shot back "Well Cody if you want we can watch Grown Ups I don't mind, just don't blame me for quoting the movie here and there."<br>"Oh I see how it is now Kunniiee, choosing your boyfriend over your dad. That's real sweet honey, real sweet."  
>I laughed a little "I love you too Dad," I said as I poked my tongue at him "plus I don't want to deprive Cody of this movie, just because I have seen it that many times, it doesn't mean that I don't like it, I just would have preferred to watch something else you know,"<br>"Don't try and justify your choice, you've made your decision I just have to live with it,"  
>"Oh my god, you guys bicker like a married couple, it's freaky!" Cody butted in. This was true, we did bicker back and forth with each other, it was our thing. Oh how I am going to miss John when's he's gone.<br>"It's a Cena thing," John smiled "But could you imagine what you two would be like if you were to get married, imagine that,"  
>"Whoa, slow down there John, we've been dating what," I stopped to count the days "like five days. I haven't even thought what I'm going eat for breakfast tomorrow let alone think about Cody and I being married."<br>"Oh I bet you pictured us getting married in your head, before we started dating." Cody teased  
>"What is this? Marry off Kunniiee day or something? I thought we were watching the movie, so let's watch. Yeah that's right I took a page of the Rhodes' book."<p>

I was gonna miss this, having John around and what not. I miss John all the time and stuff but I don't know this time its different, I don't know but things at home felt a lot fuller with Cody around.

"Now, Cody I want you to look after my baby girl, just because she acts macho all the time, that doesn't mean she won't have a little cry here and there." He smiled  
>"I am right here you know, I'll miss you too John." I smiled through my tears<br>"See Cody like now, she's trying to act all macho. Kunniiee the same deal goes for you I want you to look after this boy of yours, cos you know he might me miss me too, it is me we're talking about, and he is one of those boys that you find so attractive, cos he's all in touch with him inner self and what not." he chuckled "Oh and don't forget about good old Randy over there, me leaving hits him just as hard as it hits you." It was nice of John to try making this a happy situation. He was always great at goodbyes. "Oh and good luck at school tomorrow, remember if anything happens, you tell Randy straight away alright."  
>"Yes dad."<br>"_All passengers on flight MZ327 to New York, your plane is now boarding."_  
>Cody smiled as he and John had their little man hug, "She'll be in good hands John, I promise."<br>"Randal, you keep an eye on these two alright; I don't want them to tear the whole house down."  
>Randy let out a little chuckle "I'm sure Kunniiee is totally going to have a rager with one friend, no offence Kunniiee,"<br>"Non-taken, but I can still have a rager with one friend, hell I used to have ragers by myself."  
>"This is true," John laughed "Bye guys,"<br>I stared straight into my hands "Hey Cody, let's go get some food," Randy urged  
>"Come here baby girl, if you need me to come home I'm just a phone call away alright. If you want me to stay I will,"<br>Of course I wanted him to stay, but I didn't want to be selfish "No, John you go do your thing, I know that you have just as much fun doing your thing every week as when you're spending time with me. You know me I have always been bad at goodbyes, I'll be okay," I smiled "But if it makes you feel better, of course I want you to stay, now get on your plane or you'll miss it. Bye John"  
>"It's nice you still have a place in your heart for your old man. I'll see you in three weeks, love you sweetheart."<br>"Love you too Dad," as I gave him a last hug.

He got to the boarding gate and turned around for his last goodbye, talk about tears. I had enough water in my eyes to save Africa. I let out a really big sigh and turned around to see Cody smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, how could you not? His smile is contagious.

"There's that smile I fell in love with," he smiled as he kissed me on the cheek  
>"Hey just because John is gone that doesn't mean you can go livin la vida loca and get all smoochie goochie"<br>"Well no one said you had to watch," I grinned "Shall we go home and eat?"  
>"That comment just save your butt."<br>I threw my hands up in the air "Again with my butt, it's like your favourite thing to talk about?"  
>Cody had a confused look on his face, "Umm, should I be worried that you been looking at my girlfriend's butt"<br>Randy hesitated "Umm, well you shouldn't be worried about me looking her butt cos I haven't, man no matter what I say it still comes back to Kunniiee's butt. Why? I don't know"  
>"Righty-o then, we shall leave it at that," he coughed as he got into the car "Oh and Randy no more talking about Kunniiee's butt or I may just have to kick yours." Randy couldn't help but laugh at Cody's 'threat' "What?! I am very capable of kicking butt."<br>Randy continued laughing "Oh Kunniiee, you have a keeper on your hands,"  
>"Aww, thanks Randy no-one has ever said that about me before,"<br>"Whoa this conversation went from too much testosterone to too much oestrogen, sappy much?" I laughed  
>"Where is your sensitivity woman? Can't you see that Cody and I were sharing a moment," he joked "and you just ruined it, thanks Kunniiee."<br>"Yeah, our first real moment cut short, thanks. I really felt a connection happening between us." Cody pouted  
>"Oh I am so sorry, how could I been so selfish? Where are my manners? Will you ever forgive me?"<br>"Well you should be sorry," Randy said as he greezed me off  
>I stared hard back at him "Randal Keith Orton, are you greezing me off?"<br>"Oh shit, she's on a full name basis." Cody laughed  
>"Why yes I am Kunniiee Annabelle Cena." He snapped back<br>"Okay, Cody Rhodes is gon' step in now, cos he don't wanna see no shit go down in this joint tonight."  
>We had all burst into laughter "Babe, what did I say about trying to be ghetto?"<br>Cody exhaled "Well one has to stoop to these levels to break the ice and shit you know."  
>"Cody if you swear one more time, I'll make sure you sleep on the floor." Randy warned<br>"Oh shit, sorry shit, I said shit. I should just stop talking shouldn't I?"  
>"That sounds like a great idea." Randy grinned<br>"Randy stop trying to intimidate my boyfriend, you may just scare him off. He scares really easily, like the other day he thought the roller door of the garage was thunder."  
>"I swear, Kunniiee your boyfriend is such a softie, I reckon you're manlier than he is."<br>"Well like I told John, he's just in touch with his inner feelings and it's hard to find boys who are in touch with their sensitive side and plus it's not my fault that I have manly traits, grew up with the one and only John Cena, and it doesn't help that you come around nearly every weekend. One picks up these things when they are surrounded by men all the time." I stopped to breathe "So therefore you just got schooled"  
>Randy let "Speaking of school, you're going tomorrow, so hurry up and finish your dinner."<br>"Dude, it's only 7, we still got plenty of time, plenty."  
>He screwed his face "Hey, like I said at the airport, just because John is gone that doesn't mean you can go living la vida la loca."<br>"Who says we're living la vida la loca? Huh, Randy who?"  
>"Hey don't get smart with me, missy, you may be a girl but that doesn't mean anything. I will not hesitate with you Kunniiee; I will not hesitate at all!" He grinned<br>I fake gasped "You monster!"

"Hey, they don't call me the 'Apex Predator' for no reason," he smirked "now come here and give me a cuddle,"  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"What do you mean, do you have to? I am your god father I will receive a hug when I ask for one,"  
>"Yeah Kunniiee, he is your god father and he will receive a hug when he asks for one,"<br>"That's right Cody, you tell her," he clapped  
>"Gee thanks for the support babe!" I said as I gave Cody a dirty look, but before I could say anything more, Randy had picked me up out of my chair and gave me one of bear hugs. "Randal, just because I'm out of hospital that doesn't mean I am fully recovered, but I hope you're happy with this forced hug that you're getting,"<br>"Kunniiee, I know you have the urge to hug me back, don't fight it Kunniiee, that will get you nowhere."  
>"Cody, you can step in anytime, preferably now." I pleaded<br>"No, I am quite enjoying this little show you guys have going on, it's quite entertaining. Plus you know you're god father he's not going down without a fight, just hug him back and then you get to end this excruciating pain that you are obviously going through,"  
>"Cody, why can't you show this side of yourself at school? The smart side is what I am talking about." He laughed "Oh that was a good one, I have to start writing these down, they could just come in handy, but I agree with your boyfriend you should just hug me and end this all"<br>I let out a very exaggerated sigh "Fine, but can you at least put me down. Things will be a lot easier if on my feet… or should I say foot? Being that one is a cast."  
>"Hey I'll do anything, just to get one of these famous Kunniiee hugs that Alanna always talks about."<p>

After several attempts Randy was finally satisfied with the however many hugs that I had given him.  
>"Thank god he finally left. We were probably standing there for at least twenty minutes. I think he was just doing it for his own amusement purposes; he was probably just having withdrawal symptoms without John around. This was stage one of Randy missing John. Rhyme not intened." I giggled<br>"Hey man, it's hard when a dude has to go 3 weeks without their best bud. Hell my day feels incomplete when I don't say hi to Ted."  
>"Aww bromance, it's okay we will see him tomorrow at school. Eughh school" I shuddered<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again depending on my homework load and how many shifts I get I work I will try at least once or twice a month. Peace guys R&R  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: As a lacking of posting in the last few months, I decided to post chapter 16 for you guys :) I hopes you guys enjoy this  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cody hoisted me into the 'carry over the threshold' position thing or whatever it's called but that's not the point or is it? Anyway we couldn't help but giggle at each other. He made me feel a lot better than I did before. For that moment I forgot John was gone… I must sound like the greatest daughter ever, but Cody made me happy; he was my muse.<p>

"Can I throw you on the bed?" he eagerly asked "Well not throw you on the bed literally, but can i?"  
>"Umm I guess if you want to, you can."<br>He beamed as he started to swing me "Okay 1, 2, 3" as I plopped on the bed "Gosh, you're beautiful you know that?"  
>"How can I now when you are constantly telling me this every day?"<br>"Well it's true and you know me, I only speak truth."  
>"Just hand me my boxers love, there in the top draw."<br>"Wait you wear these boxers? They look like mine."  
>"But they're not yours, their mine and they are girl versions, you wear girl boxers." I laughed<br>Cody fake gasped "I do not. FYI I wear little boy boxers and proud."  
>I giggled at his cuteness "Ahem, could you turn around, kinda need to get half naked here."<br>"But what about me I need to get changed too!"  
>I pointed towards my wardrobe, "It's a walk in, go change in there."<br>"Let me get this straight, you have draws full of clothes and a walk in wardrobe."  
>"Yes, the draws are for home clothes and like under garments and shit, then my wardrobe is for my going out clothes and my shoes." As he walked to my wardrobe<br>"Holy mother of god woman, how many pairs of sneakers do you need? You have more shoes in here then you do clothes."  
>"Whatever man, I need my variety of sneakers. Just because I don't go much that doesn't mean I don't go out." I justified myself<br>"Still, they don't lie when they say girls have a lot of shoes. Are you decent yet?"  
>I grunted as I finally got my leg through the damn leg hole "I is now." I smiled as he walked out "Are we wearing matching boxers?"<br>"What? No! Mine are baggier then yours and yours are way shorter than mine. I don't wear girls' underwear."  
>"No one said you did. You gonna jump in, seeing you standing there, just in a pair of shorts is making me feel cold."<br>A grin appeared on Cody's face "Well, I will fix that for you," he said as he jumped in and cuddled me "you're beautiful you know that?"  
>"If I say yes, are you going to keep saying it?"<br>"Umm no." he smiled.

He turned me so that I was facing him, he smiled and gave me a kiss, but as I went to pull away but he pulled me back in, he pulled my body close to his, I felt his hand slowly rise my waist up my spine and to my shoulder blade. Talk about the goose bumps, I probably have goose bumps on my goose bumps. He lay me on my back and hovered over me "I love you Kunniiee," his face with that smile of his, just inches away from mine, things were moving way too fast and I had that weird feeling in the pit of your stomach, you get when you're about to do something major.

"I love you too," I stopped  
>Cody looked at me and sat up "You okay?"<br>_NO! _How was I supposed to tell him that he was making me feel uncomfortable "Yeah I'm fine…"  
>"No you're not, I can tell there's something wrong, just tell me."<br>"Well I've never done it before and I want my first to be special and all, plus we haven't even been dating a week yet. I don't want to rush things you know." Cody looked at me and laughed "It's not funny babe. This is serious."  
>"Hey, I'm sorry come her. I shouldn't have laughed" he said as he went to hug me but I shrugged it off. "Look, Kunniiee, I'm sorry but you're not the only one in this room who hasn't done it before," he confessed "I want my first time to special too. I'm sorry that I made you feel pressured into doing it. I just want you to know that I'm nothing like the jocks at our school, they're all a bunch of douche bags especially the soccer team." He grabbed my hand and looked at me "Baby, I really am sorry, if you want me to leave I will."<br>I placed my other hand on top of his "No I want you to stay… that's only if you want to."  
>"You and me Kunniiee" he smiled "wow did we just have our first fight?"<br>"Isn't the girl meant to keep tabs on the 'first' moment things, I'm new to this stuff, but the girl is meant to keep tabs right?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>"Meh, I'm going to sleep big day ahead of us tomorrow yay! _Night, night honey,"  
>"Night bubs,"<br>It's time to get up in the morning, in the morning. We've got McDonald's breakfast for you, or any other brand. We drove two miles to get it, so better get up and eat it. Don't be a selfish boy now Harry! IT'S TIME TO GET UP, TIME TO GET UP"  
><em>"Okay, I'm up, I'm up" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes "Oh good morning, how long have you been awake?"  
>He smiled "Umm… a little while I didn't want to wake you, you looked really, peaceful."<br>"Okay… and you've been staring at me this whole time?"  
>"Hey, it's not staring, it gazing. Some people find it to be romantic."<br>I let out a little giggle, "I think Randy is right about our whole, I think I am manlier than you are."  
>"What are you trying to say Kunniiee? I'm attracted to manly girls? I don't remember Layla being manly, do you? Now come on get up, we gotta get to school."<br>"Do we have to? I don't want to go to school today, I just wanna spend the day in bed with you," as I pulled the duvet over my head.  
>"Well like it or not Kunniiee, we have to go. Trust me I don't want to go as much as you."<br>"Can't I just sleep in for another five minutes?" I moaned  
>"Nope, time to get ready. It's pretty warm outside, so T-Shirt &amp; your jhorts?"<br>"Grr, I hate you so much right now, you know that." I growled  
>"Love you too honey bear. Here," he smiled as he threw over my clothes<p>

I lifted up the T-Shirt that he had thrown me, it was my loose grey V neck "Nice choice there Cody,"  
><em>"<em>You always look good in it, and it's one of my favourite tops that you wear" he confessed  
>"Is it now? Would you chuck us a tank please?"<br>"But you're already wearing one…"  
>"Yes I am aware of that, but I slept in this you nut, just hand me one wills ya?"<br>"Okay, sorry, sheesh!"  
>"Did you just sheesh me?"<br>Cody looked at me and grinned "Oh yes, yes I did. Now hurry up, don't want to be late."

We ate breakfast and headed off to school. Thank-god Cody could drive, I dunno how long it would have taken me, if used my usual routine, but boy did when we got there.  
>Cody grabbed my held and held it tight "Hey, it's gonna be okay."<br>"Well, look who it is?" She taunted "Why if it isn't the Lesbatron and Mr Buttkisser, how are we this fine morning?"  
>"I'm fine, are you fine Kunniiee?"<br>"Sure am, but can't say much about your face though. Did you run out of concealer there Layla?"

That got a reaction from the crowd, that had already surrounded us, majority of them were the football team.  
>I heard Ted cheer "Yeah you go Kunniiee,"<br>Layla marched up to, she had a fist ready, but to my surprise Kelly and Maryse stood in-front making a sort of barrier around me "Girls, what are you doing?" Layla gasped  
>"well unlike you Layla, we actually like Kunniiee, and the things you say and do to her is so cruel." Kelly said as she placed her hand on my shoulder<br>Maryse also added "Pls, after all the shit everyone has put her through, she still finds in her heart to forgive them. She's not a grudge holder like you are, and people have done worse things to her, than whatever she's done to you." She turned around and smiled at me  
>"But you girls always went along with what I did."<br>"Actually they never did, it was you, all you! They always just stood there while you said you shit, most of the time I don't even think they were even listening to you. You go out of your way to purposely bump me, when they bump into me they immediately say sorry and they always check to see if they have knocked anything out of my hands. So Layla you can hate me all you want, but I haven't done shit all to you. You can keep saying shit about me being a lesbian, but I know at the end of the day I will be happy, even if I'm in this wheelchair or that I hardly get to see John, or that Liz is dead. You can continue to be a bitch, I really don't care and we'll just see who has your back at the end of the day. Now if you excuse me I have to get to class."  
>"Hey what's going on here?" Mr Winterfiled emerged<br>I smiled and looked at him "You know just taking life by the horns"  
>"That's good to hear Kunniiee."<p>

There we were, Ted, Mike, Kelly, Maryse, Cody and I in home room. I literally felt like no one could touch us. For once in a really, really long time I was happy like genuinely happy. This was way more than I asked for.

"Morning guys, you lot are bright and early today," Randy smiled  
>"Well you said if me and Kunniiee,"<br>"Kunniie and I" Randy corrected  
>"Sorry whatever, Kunniiee and I, yeah you said we weren't allowed to late be late again,"<br>"Oh Cody, you know I was joking right? Kunniiee what do you seriously see in this kid? He's so gullible like no joke!"  
>"Hey don't bring me into this, just because I'm dating the kid that doesn't mean you can use me as your get out of jail card. There are a lot of things I see in Cody, you don't remember he did save me."<br>"No, Kunniiee you saved me," he smiled. _GAH! He's such a cutie and he's all mine.  
>"<em>Oh my god, just when I thought Cody couldn't get any mushier, Kunniiee what have you done to my best friend?" Ted laughed  
>*<em>SLAP* <em>"Don't be mean Ted; you could learn a few things here and there from Cody." Kelly laughed  
>"Same goes with you Mike." Maryse giggled "I heard the way he asked you out, so cute and romantic," she said in her French accent, a huge grin appeared on Cody's face.<br>"Hey what can I say, I'm not just a pretty face."  
>"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself now babe, we don't need your head getting any bigger, there won't be enough room to fit both yours and Mike's."<br>"Ooh burn," Randy laughed  
>Mike smiled and nodded "Good call Kunniiee, good call."<p>

If someone told me last week, that I would actually be smile at school, I wouldn't have believed, my life has changed so much this past week, but lots of good things. I have amazing boyfriend, an amazing father who has an amazing career, Randy Orton as my god-father, I've made new friends who are willing to stick up for me, and we've been friends for what like 5 minutes. I'm not gonna let anyone jeopardise my happiness or those around me. Or so I thought…

"Oh, hey Brian, what can I do you for?"  
>"Well, Randy there's a few things I need. Can I please see Cody and Kunniiee?" Principal O'Connor's face told a different story from his voice<br>"Yeah sure. Kunniiee, Cody" Randy nodded in the direction of Mr O'Connor  
>"I'll meet you two in my office. Thanks Randy."<p>

As we exited the room, Layla walked in with a smug look on her. I bet she's going to have to something to do with the outcome of the little shin dig we were about to embark on.

* * *

><p><em>AN: R&R and what not guys, always open for suggestion. Tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad :D  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: The ending to this chapter is a bit sucky... sorry. This would have been a really long chapter if I kept going :) but here is chapter 17, enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Kunniiee is suspended? She was the one on the receiving end of everything… why is she suspended for standing up for herself?" I couldn't process what I was hearing, I heard the words Kunniiee and suspended in the same sentence and just blanked out. "All the evidence points to Layla, she is fully responsible for Kunniiee's current situation. You don't see Layla in a wheelchair, do you? The only battle scar she has is a black eye, this is unfair!"<p>

"Cody just shut up!" I yelled "Sorry, but let's just hear what Mr O'Connor has to say then we shall ask questions later."  
>"Whoa, I didn't know you had that in you Kunniiee, but yes Kunniiee I'm sorry to let you know this but you are indeed suspended, as it came to my attention that you had said some pretty nasty things to Layla which caused her to do what she did to you. Do you understand what I'm saying Kunniiee?"<br>"Yeah I do, but what I said to Layla is nothing compared to what she has said and done to me… The pain and suffering she has put me through the last three years has been unbearable. Do you know that I considered suicide? And like Cody said, I was the one who was on the receiving end of the beating," I motioned my hand over my body "she attacked me and I'm the one getting suspended, what about her? Is she getting off clean slate because she had a little cry to daddy, because she couldn't handle a little heat? Plus, how is it going to make you look as a principal? It looks like you condoling school yard bullying. I thought you had a zero bullying policy, what's the point of having co-workers of John and Randy come and promote their 'Be A Star' campaign? You can't suspend me and not suspend Layla? I'm sorry to sound like a little spoilt brat, and I know I shouldn't be talking to you like this, but why should I serve the time, while Layla was the one who did the crime?"

"Kunniiee, I have been put in a very awkward situation, and I don't like this decision as much as you do, but as I found out last week, Layla's father is a member of the school board and he had threaten to sue the school. We just simply don't have the funds to cover a court case."  
>I knew Principal O'Connor was all about students education and he would do anything to make sure he could do his best to keep us all in school, but I would have never thought that he would give in to blackmail.<br>"So keeping your job is better than doing the right thing then?" Cody snapped "You can't let these bullies win,"  
>"Cody it's not about keeping my job, it's about you guys, it's about keeping you in school."<br>"If it's about us and keeping us in school, then why should Kunniiee be the one getting suspended? It's unfair and I'm not just gonna sit here and watch Layla win, no, not after everything she has put Kunniiee through, out of all people in this rotten world, she deserves to be happy. If this is for the school sake, then we will just see how many of us will be willing to stay here once others find out the real reason why Kunniiee is the one at home and not Layla." Cody's face was red with anger as he stormed out of Principal O'Connor's office  
>"Cody, wait!" Principal O'Connor called out,<br>"It's best you just let him go… Umm Principal O'Connor, how long will I be suspended for?"  
>"I didn't tell you?" I shook my head "Well it says here that the school board want you suspended for two weeks."<br>My mouth dropped, two weeks for calling her a waste of skin and what not "Two… weeks…"  
>Principal O'Connor's tone was very apologetic "Yes, two weeks, would you like me to call your father to come pick you up?"<br>Crap, I totally forgot about John! "He can't… he's in New York. He's got a show tonight"  
>"Oh, right umm we may just have a problem then"<br>"Maybe I could get Cody to drop me off during recess or something?"  
>"Yeah I guess that could be okay, and if you need someone to be at home with you, I'm sure I can arrange for Cody to have the rest of the day off," I go to turn my chair to leave his office "oh Kunniiee, I am truly sorry, if there was a way I could try and fix I would,"<br>"I know, thanks anyway though."

I rolled myself out of Principal O'Connor's office… just when I thought I could a breath of fresh air, time to finally be at ease again, it was time to face the facts and call John to let him know of the latest news.

_"Kunniiee, you're supposed to be at school." _John answered_  
><em>"I am John, don't worry Cody hasn't corrupted my mind yet. I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out"  
><em>"What?"<br>_"Promise me you won't freak out."  
><em>"What is it Kunniiee, you're starting to worry me."<em>  
>"Please just promise me you won't freak out."<br>_"Okay, okay. I won't freak out, now what is it?"_  
>"You know how last week I got into a fight with Layla right?"<br>_"Right…"_  
>"And you know how she was suspended for two weeks?"<br>_"Yes, go on."_  
>"Well it turns out that her dad is on the school board and he seems to think that it's unfair that Layla is the one who is getting suspended, cos it was supposedly my fault she attacked me, cos of what I said to her, and he threatened to sue the school and Principal O'Connor said that our school just doesn't have enough funding to support a court case and if he were to go to court he would be forced to shut the school down and what not"<br>_"So what does that mean?"_  
>"It means, I'm the one who's getting suspended for two weeks, not Layla."<br>_"No, that's absolute baloney, she's the one who attacked you, she's not the one who's spent four days in hospital." _He yelled  
>"You promised me you wouldn't freak out." I whisper<br>_"Well that was before I found out that you were getting suspended for something you didn't do. I'm getting on the next flight home. I'm going to deal with this and Layla's father."_  
>"John, but what about tonight's show? Plus Mr O'Connor said that he's going to look into this, to see if there's anything he can do. I don't want you to miss a show because of me."<br>_"No, Kunniiee, I am coming home and I going to deal with this, stuff tonight's show, you are more important to me than anything right now. I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own, you've already had to deal with some much by yourself, its time someone is there with you,"_  
>"John, I have Cody and Randy to help me deal with this."<br>_"Kunniiee, I don't care what you say, I am coming home whether you like it or not_." Oh no, it's Bossy John, no matter what I say, he's not going to back down _"I am your father and I want to be there to support my daughter."_  
>"Okay, I get it, I get it; you win" I sigh "I'll talk to you later then?"<br>_"Good, yeah I'll speak to you soon, bye sweetheart, I love you."_  
>"Love you too dad." I exhaled.<p>

I finally reached my locker, but the thing is now I can barely reach the damn thing. Stupid chair! Yeah so much for life getting easier, where the hell is Cody when you need him. Oh right first period has started and he probably went to class after he stormed out of Principal O'Connor's office. Such a bloody goody two shoes when he wants to be.

Don't want to risk Cody getting into a detention, knowing Cody he never has his phone on vibrate, so I decide to go with the same option and text him _"Babe, did you go back to class after you stormed out of O'Connor's office?"_ I send  
>I get a reply instantly "<em>Yeah I did. Why, what's up? Are you still getting suspended?"<br>"You little goody two shoes! But yes, I am still getting suspended, what class do you have? More importantly can you ditch it?"  
>"Hey, you heard O'Connor 'our education is very important to him,' but I've got Geography, and Mr Prescott is about to K.O anytime now. Whoa Kunniiee you're all badass, now that you've got a suspension on your record." <em>I giggle at his response.  
><em>"LOL! Good old Prescott, I need you to come help me get things from my locker this damn chair makes shit so hard for me! Plus I need someone to take me home, and keep me company for the rest of the day. O'Connor said it would be okay for you to stay with me."<br>"Okay, I'll get one of the boys to cover for me, I'll be there soon."_

"Kunniiee," I heard a familiar voice call out, it was Randy running up to catch me  
>"Mr Orton, you should know better, you know we're not allowed to run in the school hallways,"<br>"It's good to see you still have your sense of humour, John just called. You're getting suspended for two weeks, that's absolute bullshit and totally unfair."  
>"Come on Randy, you know Principal O'Connor is just trying to do what's best for the school; he said the school did have enough funds to cover a court case. What would you have done if you were in his situation? Yeah it's pretty crummy that I'm the one who's getting suspended but no one is even going to notice that I'm gone, they don't notice when I'm here anyways, so there's no point in me trying to fight it."<br>"Hey I thought you were passed all this shit Kunniiee. What happened to the girl who was all about 'taking life by the horns' and what not?"  
>"That girl is the reason why I got suspended, according to Mr El that is."<br>"Kunniiee, don't go back to that place, you're better than that. You can't let them win again, we're going to make the school board see that it's you who is being treated unfairly, not Layla."  
>Yay another person whose going to fight my battles "Randy, it would be a lot less time consuming if I just do these two weeks of time suspension. As much as I love that you, John and Cody are willing to fight my battles for me again, I don't want you too, it will just be easier that way."<br>"So what you're just gonna give up? After all the shit that went down last Monday, you're still letting them win. So much for 'making a statement' Kunniiee."  
>Well that just felt like a slap in the face "Jeeze Randy, lay off it why don't you? Out of all people I would have thought that you would be supporting me. Really shows how much you care, great job there Randy" Oh how I wish my leg wasn't broken right now, and I could just storm off, I guess I just have to wheel off or roll off, but as soon as I turn around I see Cody, boy does he look disappointed.<p>

"Don't you start bugging me too Cody, I just wanna get my stuff and go home…"  
>"Hey, I won't say anything unless you need me to," he hugged "but what's your combination."<br>"So what you listen to your boyfriend, who should be in class may I add, but not me, shows how much you really care Kunniiee." Randy chuckled  
>"Well it just happens Cody knows what to say and how to say it, unlike you, what you said was pretty harsh, which lead me to be a 'scuse my French, a bitch."<br>"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or whatever that saying is," Cody laughed "What's your combination?"  
>"It's 7 to the right, full circle til 26 and 13 to the left."<br>"To the left, to the left, everything you own in the box to the left, in your locker that's your stuff, yeah if you bought it, I shouldn't touch." He laughed "Oh I how I make myself laugh sometimes."  
>"Kunniiee, again what do you see in this kid?"<br>"Randal, that's no way to talk about him. Don't make me tell John on you. You know how John gets when he's angry, he don't listen to no-one."  
>"So what it's okay for you to go all ghetto, but when I try I just get shut down. What is this?" Cody laughed<br>"I don't know if John coming down is a good idea. You never know John could end getting you expelled… just kidding, Kunniiee, it was a joke, jeeze you need to take a pill of the chill variety." He joked  
>"HA! That's cheap coming from you!" I said as I poked my tongue out at him, "And you stole my line!"<br>He smirked "I like stealing from Cena's, just ask you father! Speaking of your father, I have to go pick him up from the airport. You know Vince let him take the jet! I didn't even get to use the jet, when Sam went into labour, I had to fly economy class just to make in time for Alanna's arrival."  
>"But you made it time for her birth didn't you?" I added<br>He said with defeat, "Yeah I did. So I guess Cody is driving you home then?"  
>"Yes you guessed right," I smiled "Plus you're going in the opposite direction to us,"<br>He smiled "This is true. I'll see you later then Kunniiee, you too Cody," he waved as he walked out the doors of the school.  
>"You ready to leave?" Cody asked, I checked that Cody had gotten all the things that I needed and nodded and smiled<p>

Cody had a weird smirk on his face, when we got to the car, I admit I was a little confused "What…?"  
>"Well, if Mr O'Connor is all about our education and all right, well we're gonna go on strike until, justice is served. "<br>"Umm… we're?" Still confused

"Me and the boys, umm and a few of the girls, we're not coming back until you're allowed to come back and Layla is suspended. That's a whole purpose of a strike right? To bring disturbance, well that's what we're gonna do,"

* * *

><p><em>AN: R&R and what not guys, always open for suggestion. Tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad :D Not sure when I'll be able to post next with end of year exams coming up, so I'll try post as soon as I can :)  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: So I really wanted to update this before I get busy with my end of year exams coming up. So this chapter is probably one of the longest ones I've written, but probably one of my favourite ones to write. I don't know why I enjoyed it so much, but I did, yeah I'm a bit of a weirdo like that! But I really do hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>As much as I thought that me be suspended was unfair, I didn't want Cody to do this. I didn't want to him to throw his education away for me, "Babe that's sweet, but let's think about this rationally."<br>"What is there to think about Kunniiee? I'm just taking a book out of your page… wait that's wrong."  
>"Honey the line is 'taking a page out of your book', and there is lots to think about, who knows how long it will take for the board to revoke their decision, like come on, wouldn't it just be easier for me to just serve my two week suspension, before you know it I'll be back, think of it as a holiday. Plus it's not like I'm actually gonna miss out on school, Mr O'Connor is having the teachers send me the work that I have to do, and what if this 'strike' leads to other consequences,"<br>"Then we'll just have to face the consequences, Kunniiee you out all people should know why I'm doing this, you showed me that if you believe in something, you have to fight for it, and I said that I would fight for you no matter what, and I'm not one to go back on a promise. You're my everything now Kunniiee, and I'm not going to let Layla win, she's made your life miserable. She deserves to be suspended for what she did to you!"  
>"Yeah she deserves it, but what if the school board makes it so that you and the rest of the team never play on the field again."<br>"Then so be it, I could care less about schooling right now, I care about what's fair and what needs to be done."  
>"No matter what I say, you're not gonna change your mind are you? But John won't be happy about this,"<br>"Hey might think it's cute, that I'm standing up to your bullies,"  
>"He'll think it's cute for like a second, then he'll unleash his inner dad on your ass," I notified him<br>"Again with the ghetto talk, why aren't I allowed to do it"  
>I shook my head "That's why Cody… you can't ask why you're not allowed to do it, you have to have the ability to do it." I smiled<br>"Hey I got you to smile; does that mean you're okay with us striking?"  
>"HA!" I laughed "No…" he just looked at me "What?"<br>He shrugged "I just don't understand why you're being so pessimistic about this."  
>Well what do you know, yet another slap in the face "Are you seriously asking me that question? After all the shit I've been through you're asking me why I'm so against it. You're questioning why I always see the bad in situations, its cos I'm a realist. I have to think of every outcome that could possibly happen." He went to say something, "Oh I'm not finished yet!"<p>

For a second time today, bitch Kunniiee has surfaced "Cody you know me, I always hope for the best, and I always expect the worst. That's how life has been dealt to me. I know that every time I have a massive high, I know that there's a low just around the corner. Just look at my life, as soon as I'm starting to feel comfortable again, someone comes and swipes the chair from under me. Let's go over what has happened to me in the last 4 years why don't we; when I was 12 I was adopted by John and Liz and moved out here, learnt the ropes at school, joined the glee club, then people found out that I was adopted, people started bagging me out for that, went on tour with John, one of the best years of my life, come home 4 months later Liz dies, bullying starts up 2 weeks after she dies and since then hasn't stopped, well stopped on Monday, Monday was the first time in a long time that I felt happy, the first time in a long time that I didn't have to fake a smile for John and Randy, it was the first time in ages that I actually felt good about myself. Monday was probably one of the best and worst days of my life. You can probably guess why, hell this last week has been such a roller-coaster ride, but still it brought me to you." I was trying to fight back the tears that were building in my eyes, "So I'm sorry that I come off as a pessimist, I'm sorry that I'm more worried about your future than my own, I'm sorry that I'm the girlfriend that wants best for her boyfriend, but that's what you get, take it or leave it. Your decision, you have to make it, I can't make it for you."  
>"What are you trying to say Kunniiee? You're gonna break up with me if I decide to strike?"<br>"No I'm not saying that at all! What I'm trying to say is that, you should have known what you got yourself into, but if you really think that I would break up with you over you doing a strike, that idea is probably just as stupid as you striking,"  
>"So now you're calling me stupid?" he said angrily, "Boy, Kunniiee you sure know how to make your boyfriend feel loved, great job!" This Cody surprised me, I never would have thought that he would be talking to anyone let alone me like the way he was.<br>"Oh my god, I'm not calling you stupid! I was saying your idea was stupid. There's a difference you know," I sniffed  
>He scoffed "Really, I don't see it, stupid ideas usually come from stupid people, where's the difference there?"<br>"I'll just stop talking then, cos obviously everything I'm saying is pissing you off. I must be the best girlfriend ever right?"

We continue the rest of the ride in silence, and all that was going through my head was how much we sounded like Ron and Sam from Jersey Shore, we were literally fighting over nothing, but nonetheless we we're still fighting. Okay, yeah I admit I was being a bitch to Cody and I probably deserved what was said to me, but it goes two ways buddy. We both probably said some things that we would regret later, but we can't take back what was said. For the first time in this relationship, I doubted us. All I could think was that we were never gonna get back to where we were. More tears build up in my eyes at thought that I might just lose him, I try to shake them away, but it gets too much and they start to roll down my cheeks. I bring my knees to my chest and rested my head on them and looked out the window. Never would I have thought that I would be this angry at Cody. I shove my headphones in and just completely zone out, watching everything go by in a blur. I don't even care that I'm crying anymore, I just want to get home and lay in my bed.

My train of thought is interrupted by the sound my ringtone, to see it was from John_  
><em>I take a deep breath and barely whisper _"_Hi,"  
>"<em>Kunniiee? So turns out that won't be able to fly out for a while, well at least until all this rain clears. I don't know when I'll be home. If you wanted Randy said he would call Sam to come check on you."<em>  
>"Oh no, that's fine, I wouldn't be much fun anyways, I was just probably gonna sleep, I'm a little tired."<br>_"Kunniiee, you've been crying, I can hear it in your voice, what's wrong?"_  
>"I don't want to talk about it and its nothing really. We're home now, and I just really want lay down and have a rest, I'll see you when you get here?"<br>_"Okay, if you say so. I'll call you if anything changed. I love you sweetheart."_  
>"Alright, I love you too dad."<p>

Home, finally! If I wasn't angry enough as it is, this stupid chair made everything even more frustrating! I can't do anything. When I do manage to set up the chair and get it in it, there is the whole process of getting into my house, and up the stairs, oh those bloody stairs!

"Here, let me help you," I can still hear the anger in his voice  
>If he was still gonna be angry at me, then I'm still gonna be angry at him, "I'm fine, I've got this,"<br>"No, seriously Kunniiee, let me help you."  
>"Cody, I said I've got this, just leave me."<br>"Fine, whatever you say! You know just trying to be a good boyfriend and everything. Isn't that what a relationship is about helping one another, when the other one needs it."  
>"Oh I see how it is now. I'm sorry that I don't know how act in this relationship. Should I just let you just do what you want? Are you the only one who is allowed to care about the other one's future? I'm sorry that I don't know how a relationship is supposed to function, last time I checked I hadn't been in one. Maybe you'd like it if I just listen and go along with everything you say. Would you like that Cody?"<br>"Why am I the bad guy in this? For the last week I've been here for you by your side, do you see me complaining about it?" He pauses as he turns around from the last step, "You know what; you and Layla are more alike than you think."  
>"How can you possibly say that Cody? I am nothing like Layla, unlike her I care about others and their feelings. I don't get a thrill from making people feel miserable like she does. She's made my life a living nightmare for the past 3 years" I stood there shaking with anger "Did you get your answer there Cody? You seem to know everything on relationships and stuff. Never would have I thought that <em>you<em> out all people would be treating me like this." I try to fight back the tears again but I can't "Great, now I'm crying, haven't I cried enough already, I said to myself that I wouldn't let a boy make me cry, but here I am, looking like a fool because I care too much, because I care about what happens to you. So I'm sorry that I don't what relationships are about. Now if you excuse me I would like to go to my room, if that's okay with you?" I don't even bother waiting for an answer I simply just turned around and march on into my room and slam the door behind me.

I get to my bed and I just collapse onto it, burying my face in the pillows to drown out the sounds of my sobbing. To make it things worse, my pillow smells like Cody, oh how I wanted him to be in here with me, telling me that we were gonna be alright, but how I didn't even want to look at his face, or to feel his presence. More tears roll down my cheeks, as I squeeze the pillow tighter. I eventually cry myself to sleep, just not wanting to deal with the world anymore.

I was rudely awaken by the sound of a car door being shut, I just hoped that it wasn't John; he wouldn't be too happy with Cody right now if he saw me like this. I remember Cody telling me about the conversation they had about if Cody were to hurt me in anyway, that John would beat the living poop out of him and that he would not be held responsible for the things that would happen to him, in the words of Will Smith speaking to his Uncle 'You brought this on yourself.' Plus John has a bit of a mean streak when it comes to beating the shit out of people. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed a single red rose and under it was a note addressed to me, sitting on my bedside table.

"_Kunniiee,  
>I can't even begin to express how sorry I am, I don't even have the right words to say, but if you press play on your i-pod dock, I think the lyrics of the song pretty much sum everything up. I really am sorry and I really hope you can forgive me for all the horrible things I said in the heat of the moment.<br>Cody"  
><em>  
>So that's what I did, I pressed play and let the music take me on a journey. I smiled when I heard the opening of the song, how did he know that I loved Coldplay.<p>

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
>You don't know how lovely you are<br>I had to find you, tell you I need you  
>Tell you I set you apart<br>Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
>Oh let's go back to the start<br>Running in circles, coming in tails  
>Heads on a science apart<em>

_Nobody said it was easy  
>It's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh, take me back to the start.  
><em>

I reached out to pause the song and I grabbed my phone and simply keyed in eight letters that made those three words.  
>"<em>I love you"<em> I wiped away my tears, my nose was blocked and my head hurt from all of this crying that I have been doing. This is probably the most I've cried since Liz died, a close second would probably John leaving for New York, wow I am quite the emotional person. I reach back out to start the song, and I just lay there and let the song drift me back to sleep.

Again I had received another rude awakening; damn neighbours are having another domestic._(A/N: Domestic - Australian term for argument, like a domestic dispute)_ All you could hear them bickering back and forth about someone being held back cos of the move. Oh that's right they moved in the day John left for New York. They had a daughter my age and they had 2 sons I think they were twin. I'm pretty sure the girls name was Eve and the 2 boys are Joseph and Victor.

"You don't think it's been hard on me," the man yelled  
>"Keep your voice down, the boys are sleeping." The woman yelled back, oh shit was going down in that house, I have to fight the urge to yell outside, 'well yeah other people are trying to sleep too!' Inconsiderate people.<br>I sat up to check my phone, to see that I had 7 missed calls all from John eek. Yeah I think I should call him.

_"Oh Kunniiee, about time you called. I thought something might have happened. Cody called me and said you two got into a fight. Is that why you were so upset on the phone before?"_  
>"Well hello to you too, but yeah we got into two fights, one in the car and one when we got home. The second one was really stupid though… but you know me it takes a lot for something to wake me up but sometimes even the slightest things do. For example the neighbours having another domestic; they be crayfish."<br>_"Like cray-cray?"_ John laughed  
>I let out a half laugh, half sigh sort of thing, "Yes like that shit cray… wait John have you been able to take off yet?"<br>_"Yeah we take off in an hour so I should be home at… wait what's the time now,"_  
>"It's 1, damn I haven't eaten lunch yet…" I laugh<br>_"Well the flight will be at most 3 hours, then there's the time from the airport to our house… so we should home at around 6 or so."_  
>"And you told Randy to come and get you now, he won't be too happy to know how long he has to wait"<br>_"No he went back to school when I told him that we couldn't board yet, but yeah he wasn't the happiest man alive, just like I bet Cody isn't the happiest guy alive either. You know he actually thought you guys were finished and as soon as you slammed the door in his face, he called me to ask what to do. Did he take my advice."  
>"<em>I dunno, what advice did you give him? But I did wake up to a rose and a note that told me to press play on my i-pod dock, he apologised to me through Coldplay." I smiled  
>"<em>Ahh good old Coldplay, he made the right choice in listening to me, but the Coldplay thing that wasn't my idea. I just told him to unleash his true feelings, this of course after I gave him an earful for making you cry. Plus I think them striking is an okay idea, but maybe just for the one day, that should shake up the school board yeah? Speaking of Cody where is he?"<br>_"But I'm not allowed back on the school grounds as part of the terms and conditions of me being suspended, if I step foot on the school grounds it could lead to me being expelled… so I dunno what you gotta do. As for Cody I don't know where he is. I was just about to ask you if you knew where he was. I'll give him a call. Speak with you later?"  
>"<em>Yeah I'll see you when you get home. Bye sweetheart."<br>"_Bye dad"

Okay that was done, now to find out where the boyfriend is. So I dial Cody's number and it goes straight to voice-mail, strange… so I give Ted a call.

"_You've got DiBiase, what can I do you for?"_ I hear Ted chuckle  
>"Well you can tell me if Cody is there with you, cos I tried calling his cell but it went straight to voice-mail. Is he okay?"<br>_"Whoa, slow down there Kunniiee. I thought he was with you? Well that's what he said. He said that he was spending the rest of the day with you and all the other mumbo jumbo."  
><em>I try not to sound worried "Oh… right. Well I guess you didn't hear then?"  
><em>"Hear what, that you got suspended?"<em>  
>"No not that; that was so like this morning." I laugh "We got into a really big argument about him wanting to strike; I heard you were a part of this too. But yeah we got into a really heated argument, couple of doors were slammed and then I slept it off, but John said that Cody said that he thought we were finished, he did leave me a note with a rose, and then made me listen to 'The Scientist by Coldplay' so right now I'm real confused." I stop to take a long awaited breath<br>_"For a quiet girl you can keep going once you get started." _Ted laughed_ "But that is a shame, I have no idea where he is. Is his car still at yours or is it not there?"_  
>"No it's not I checked before, well technically I was eavesdropping on my neighbours argument, but his car wasn't there. Do you know where he could be? I'm actually kinda worried about him."<br>_"Sorry Kunniiee, I have no idea, maybe I'll give him a call and if I find anything out, I'll let you know?"_  
>"Yeah that sounds great," I exhale "Thanks Ted."<br>_"Sorry that I couldn't be any more help."_  
>"Nah, it's cool, thanks though, see ya buddy."<br>_"Bye."  
><em>  
>Where could he be? By the sound of Ted's voice it seems that Cody doesn't do this very often, I could hear that he was worried to but try to stay strong for my sake. Right now I could care less that I was suspended, all I wanted was to know that my boyfriend was safe, and that he was here with me.<p>

_"Babe, where are you? I need you here with me. Please come back. I'm sorry too and for its worth I do love you." _A tear rolls down my cheek as I press send. Please come back to me Cody, please. I can't help but think something bad has happened to him…

* * *

><p><em>AN: R&R and what not guys, always open for suggestion. Tell me what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad :D Probably wont be able to update for another 4-5 weeks, but if I can I definitely will :) Peace out xx  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

3 hours and still no sign from Cody; no one knew where he was, not even his parents. I was starting to get even more worried, and I really need to pee.

_"Yeah we'll be doing what we do,  
>Just pretending that we're cool,<br>So tonight,  
>Let's go crazy, crazy til we see the sun"<em>

Or not, I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Ted; bloody Ted. "Hey Ted, any news on Cody?" I said trying not to sound worried  
><em>"No not yet, we've got the team all over searching for him. This is just so not like him. How are you coping? Is John home yet?"<br>_"I would be lying if I said I'm doing okay. I have no idea where John is, he said he should be home at like 6, but I wish he was here though. He'll know what to do. I just can't help but feel so worried about Cody. What if something's happened to him because of me?" I said shaking the images from my head  
>"<em>Hey, don't think like that, it's not your fault and everything's gonna be okay. Just breathe and try to stay calm alright. How would you like if I popped by and kept you company?"<br>_I let out a deep breath of agreement _"_Yeah that would be really nice. Did you need directions to get here?"  
>Ted suddenly went quiet, but when spoke again, boy did he sound like he was guilty of something. "<em>No… You remember that time umm when the football team egged your house?"<br>"_Please don't tell me you had something to do with that? Do you know how angry John was about that and do you know how long it took the clean all of it?"  
><em>"Well technically no… I didn't throw any eggs, I just drove them past your house, it was part of my initiation."<em>  
>I shook my head in disappointment, "Yeah cos that makes it better! Why did it have to be eggs? Why couldn't you guys just t-peed my house? And why did it have to be my house?"<br>_"Kunniiee, you're seriously asking those question. Have you met your dad? Having completed a mission of egging someone's house gets the whole team off your back for being a newbie, but successfully egging a house of a famous person, makes you a legend by the team."_ He explained "_It's a jock thing, you wouldn't get it."  
><em>"Well I'm glad you got your legendary status at mine and John's expense. Oh I do get it, like you said 'have you met my dad?" I laugh "Oh when you do come, can you bring some snacks, kinda running a little low, Cody and I didn't go grocery shopping."  
>"<em>Now, you're just abusing your power, but okay if it will help make you feel better!" <em>Ted laughed  
>"Thank you Teddy," I giggled when I heard a little growl from Ted.<p>

"_You're time is up, my time is now.  
>You can't see me, my time is now."<em>

Can't a girl pee around here "Hey John, you're calling so that means you've either landed or you've been unable to fly."  
>"<em>No, we've landed but there's been some freak accident and major traffic blocks, cars are backed up for ages. I don't know when I will be home, but any sign from Cody?"<br>_I was surprised when John said the word 'we've' "We? Who's we've? John is there something you want to tell me? Should Randy be jealous?" I laughed  
><em>"Just someone who Vince appointed me to fly with, he didn't want me to ruin his jet. You still haven't answered my question, you heard from Cody?"<em>  
><em>"And why would I be jealous of someone Kunniiee? Do you know who I am?" I<em> heard Randy in the background _"This person is not worthy of being jealous of, they're no fun all they do is sleep, but I think there is something that your father has to tell you when we get home, that's if we get home." _Randy said as I heard him toot "_Oh come on people, move your asses! People have lives you know."  
><em>"Whoa Randy, ease up on the road rage, I'll let you guys go..." I laughed  
>"<em>Uh not so fast missy, you're keeping something from me and you still haven't answered my question about Cody."<br>"_Okay, calm your farm; I'm not keeping anything from you. Ted was just gonna pop over and keep me company and we're gonna brainstorm on ideas where we think Cody is, and did that answer your question about Cody, still no sign of him. Have you heard anything from him?"  
><em>"Uh gotta go, Randy is about to ram someone, bye!" <em>  
>"Uh wait. John, John?! He hung up on me!" That was a little suss<p>

_*Ding-Dong*_  
>"Coming, just a second please, bear with me, I may be a little while." I yelled out as I hobbled out of my bedroom and down the stairs, into my chair. Talk about work out.<br>_*Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong* _"Hold on will ya, disabled person heading towards the door,"  
>"Well about time you opened the door, do you know how long I've been waiting outside for?" Ted insulted<br>I shook my head "If you're gonna act like that you might as well just stay outside. I can easily slam this door in your face, the way I slammed it in Cody's; which I now later regret." I said as I turned in my chair "Do you think I was wrong to yell at him?"  
>"Hey, I'm not getting into this. This is between you guys, I'm sure whatever was said had some meaning behind it at the time, but probably means nothing now. Some words may be regretted but can't be taken back now. Everyone says and does things they regret, but it's in the past and you shouldn't let what happened in the past decide your future."<br>"That sounds vaguely familiar, where did you hear that?" I joked  
>"I dunno just some chick that I visited in the hospital. See look at us now; never would I have thought that I would be joking around with you. I was the biggest douche to you ever, and you still found it in your heart to forgive me and the team for all that shit we did to you."<br>"Yeah like egging my house; that was a pain in the ass to clean. You guys are just lucky that you didn't break any windows and that John did the same thing when he was in high school and let you guys off." Ted's facials were to die for; one second he would be smiling then his face dropped and the he smiles again, it did make me feel a little better though. "The thing is Ted, I don't know if I can forgive all the things Cody said. Yeah some of what he said was true but… but the others they were just hurtful. Never in a hundred years did I think Cody would be the capable of making me cry or that we would be fighting like we were, it was bad and I mean bad. Legit we sounded like Ron and Sam in season 3 of Jersey."  
>"What Cody started throwing your shit all over the place and broke your glasses, didn't know you wore glasses." He teased<br>"Oh yeah you're so funny, but I may just use that as a gambling chip now Teddy Bear. What will the team think of legendary Ted DiBiase Junior when they find out that he is a secret lover of the Jersey Shore?"  
>"You wouldn't?!"<br>"Oh try me, you know what they say, hell hath no for fury like a woman scorned. Maybe that's why Cody won't come back, maybe he thinks that I'm gonna bite his head off again, or that I'm gonna do something stupid that could fuck up everything we have here." Ted jumped a little when he heard me cuss "Dude, just because I was quiet that doesn't mean I don't swear like a normal kid, I am the biggest potty mouth when I want to be."  
>"No it's just weird that's all. I'm just so used to you just sitting there and minding your own business and going along with the shit that was going around you. It's just weird hearing you talk so much at the one time, and then you go and drop the 'f' bomb and it's like I don't even know who you are. Where's Kunniiee and what have you done to her?" He said as he shook me<br>"That Kunniiee? Well she died when Cody called her Layla, so I don't think that she will be back for a long time, although there was a glimpse of her in the car for a little while and then again after I slammed a door and cried myself to sleep."  
>He gasped "Wait rewind and freeze! Cody called you Layla? I'm a little confused; does he still have feelings for Layla, to call you her name? What were you guys doing when he called you Layla? Wait don't tell me, I don't want to know that stuff, but if you're pissed at him cos he called you the wrong name, then that's a little harsh and stupid."<br>"Whoa, you rewind and freeze. I dunno if he still has feelings for Layla, you're his best friend don't you think he might have said something if he did. Secondly we've been dating less than a week, do you really think I'm one of those kinds of girls, Cody and I haven't even been on a date yet! Thirdly we we're arguing and his exact words were 'You know what; you and Layla are more alike than you think." I laughed a little at Ted's facials, it felt good to laugh "Thanks Ted," he looked at me with a confused face "really dude? Do I really have to explain everything to you?"  
>"Well I don't know what you're saying 'thanks' for, all I did was sit here and listen to you and what you had to say and brought over some snacks," he paused "oh, I get it now. Where are some teachers when you need them? I can so apply myself to things, I just choose to apply myself more to my sports than I do science and stuff…"<br>"You get pretty into it in glee, natural born dancer." I suddenly stopped "Oh my god."  
>"What? Is there something on my face or shirt?"<br>"I think I may know where Cody is, where is the only place at school we don't get cell service?"

Ted sat there and thought about it for a while, I liked watching him squirm trying to think about it. The look of sheer concentration was priceless; I just had to get a photo.  
>"Well I never get any service during assemblies…"<br>"Yeah and where are they held?" I urged  
>Ted jumped up with glee (no pun intended) when he figured it out "Oh my god, Cody is in the auditorium, that explains why when we call it goes straight to his voicemail, Kunniiee you are so smart!. Let's go get him."<br>"We should call John, just in-case he gets home and no-one is here, don't want him to freak out any more than he needs too, and I really need to go pee again"

"_You've got John Cena's phone and this is Randy Orton speaking."  
>"<em>Oh hi Mr Orton, it's Ted."  
><em>"Ted? As in Ted DiBiase Junior, son of the million-dollar man Ted DiBiase? What are you doing calling John's number and how did you get it in the first place? Is this another one of those pranks that the football team does to get their legendary status? I hear what goes on with those sports teams."<em>  
>"Whoa, slow down there Mr Orton, but yes its Ted DiBiase Junior. I'm using Kunniiee's phone to call, she's in the toilet, anyway not the point. Just giving you a heads up Kunniiee thinks she has figured out where Cody is."<br>Ted heard Randy kinda let out a gasp sort of thing _"Oh, where does she think he is?"_  
>"The auditorium, it's the only place in school where us kids don't get cell reception, pretty smart move by O'Connor having assemblies being held in there."<br>_"Why does she think that he's in the auditorium? What's so special about the auditorium?"_  
>"Cos he's phone keeps going to voicemail and I think it's the place where Cody realised he liked Kunniiee or where they first met or something. Which would totally be cute if that was the case, and he was there but he's not."<br>_"You didn't tell her that we wasn't there did you? Cos if you did this whole thing is screwed and if you screw this up, let's just say you don't want to know."_  
>"Noted, where is he anyway?"<br>_"If I told you I would have to kill you."_ He heard Randy chuckle  
>"So what do you want me to do about Kunniiee?"<br>_"You're smart just think of something,"_  
>"Did I just hear you call me smart Mr Orton? You think I'm smart yay," Ted jumped up and down as he sang the words 'you think I'm smart' to the beat of 'Give up the Funk'<br>_"Whoa don't get ahead of yourself there Teddy –Boy. Don't want you to get a big head now. Just say that if she goes on school premises she could be expelled, or something… look I've gotta go, tell Kunniiee we should be home soon."  
><em>"Oh alright bye Mr Orton." He said flatly, "I really hate it when people call me Teddy, my name is Ted!"

* * *

><p>Ok here is chapter 19 so sorry about the lateness of this update, had a case of writers b lock that explains the kinda shitty chapter &amp; its been flat out, but I will have more time this year as I will only just focusing on school and what not. In this chapter I wanted to develop like a brother &amp; sister bond between Kunniiee &amp; Ted. Like usual review, always up for any suggestions &amp; where do you guys think Cody is?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I was surprised to see that Ted wasn't as eager as I was to go get Cody, "Ted, you ready to go?"  
>"Well, I just got off the phone with Mr Orton, and he said that if you were to go on school premises you could be suspended for longer or that you could even be expelled, do you really wanna risk your education? Like what if he's not there and something happens to you, then all your fighting will be for nothing and we don't want that because I'm just starting to enjoy having you as a friend." He smiled and nodded "Yeah that's right not just a good looking face, but quite the softie on the inside, oh and Mr Orton said I was smart. Can you believe a teacher called me smart."<br>"Does it look like I care if I get expelled? If you haven't noticed, being at school hasn't done me any favours. I hate school; I've always hated school and as soon I started to like it, look at what happens to me. I get some glimmer of hope and then just have it stolen away from me. I just want to know where he is and that he's safe. I just want him here with me, is that too much to ask?" I was so worked up that I hadn't realised that I was in tears  
>"Hey, hey I get it, I do. I know you're worried, you have every right to be, but you just have to stay calm and believe that he is okay, for Cody's sake. Trust me I know Cody, he won't do anything stupid." Ted consoled me "If it makes you feel any better, I want him back too, I really don't like seeing you like this again, it just reminds me of all the stupid shit we did to you."<br>I laughed through my tears "Hey we've already got one person crying we don't need you to start too. That wouldn't be too good."  
>"Just be glad that I am here with you and you aren't dealing with this by yourself. Would you like if I tried calling him again?"<br>"Yes I would like that very much, but you can do that while I go pee."  
>"Damn you pee a lot; maybe you should get that checked out."<br>I gave him the biggest dirty look in the world "Whatever man! When I feel it I do it and when nature calls you answer it, or you deal with the mess it leaves behind, and trust me you don't want that."  
>"Okay, okay go pee then!"<p>

Ted dialed Cody on his phone and waited to see if he would answer or not. _He was surprised when he did "Hey, what's up man?"  
>"<em>That's all you're gonna give me right now? I'll tell you what's up Kunniiee's temperature. Do you know how worried she is about you man? This is probably the most I've seen her cry, and we've done some pretty bad shit to her man. She's not in good shape dude, you need to come back. Trust me if you feel bad, she feels ten times as worse. Honestly she thinks she's the idiot for getting over worked up about it all. Where are you?"  
>"<em>I had to get out of there… I just… I just couldn't stand seeing what I did to her… I couldn't bear to see how much pain she was in because of me. She deserves to be treated better than that, and I promised John that I wouldn't do anything to put her in that place again, but as soon as it got hard that's what I did. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't Ted. She's not gonna forgive me for what I said. I dished out the lowest of low blows…"<br>_"If by low blows you mean calling Kunniiee, Layla, I already know about it, she told me before. Look I know you probably didn't mean it, and you said it in the heat of the moment, and Kunniiee gets that now. I'm sure she'll forgive you for it. If she can forgive me for the fucked up shit we did to her, I'm sure she'll be forgiving of you, and she probably knows that John is gonna give you the biggest ass whooping ever. Quick question are you with John?"  
>"<em>Does that make me a dick though? I'm telling you know I sure felt one after I said it. I'm such a douche though, even John called me a douche, that of course after I got a very long lecture about everything; you never wanna get on his bad side, does that answer your question of me being with him? If it doesn't then I'm not with him… but he is helping me plan something though. You can't tell her that I'm having this conversation with you alright. I still want her to be angry with me when she sees it."<br>"_Why would you want her to still be angry at you. Wouldn't you rather her be like all happy that she's got you back."  
>"<em>Well John said that whenever Kunniiee is really angry at someone, she's gonna give them a piece of mind first, then a little punching fit in the chest then she will give up and just collapse into their arms."<br>"_So you're kinda using this against her in a way… you are one conniving asshole." Ted laughed "Look I gotta go, she's coming out of the bathroom, how long do you want me to stall her for?"  
>"<em>Umm as long as you can, until John gets back alright buddy, remember delete this from your recent call history and then keep dialing my number so it looks like you tried me heaps of times alright."<br>_"I got it, laters."

As I wheeled myself out from the bathroom, all I saw was Ted attacking the crap out of his phone. "I'm guessing no answer?"  
>"No, I'm sorry I tried like 5 times and nothing," he said as he hugged me "Whoa Kunniiee, I think your temperature rose even more, are you alright?"<br>I hadn't realised how blocked my nose was "I think it's from all the crying that I have been doing, I'm gonna go get some cold and flu medicine," then there was a knock at the door, my heart stopped, was it Cody? "Never mind that I'm gonna go get the door," I quickly wheeled myself to the door, it wasn't Cody, but it was the girl from next door "Oh hi, its Eve right?" I smiled  
>The girl giggled "No, that's my mum, my name's Brianna, my mum was just wondering if she borrow some sugar, she wants to bake a cake and give to you guys, don't tell her I told you that. She wanted it to be a surprise, so um act surprise when she gives it to you."<br>"Sure, come on in. That's really nice of her, but shouldn't I be the one doing that, like to welcome you to the neighbourhood or something? I'm Kunniiee, this is Ted, a friend from school."  
>"WOW, your house is huge! It doesn't look so big from outside." She said in awe "Hey I know this guy, isn't he that wrestler guy?"<br>"Yeah that's her dad, well adopted dad." Ted added in "His name is John Cena, I egged his house once"  
>"Oh yeah that's where I know him from, my little brothers love him! So what you just stay here alone, while he's gone?" she smiled "Doesn't it get lonely in this big old house by yourself?"<br>"Yeah it does, but you get used to it, I barely notice he's gone though, I get to see him every week and we've just taught him how to use skype," I laugh and hand her the cup of sugar, "So how do you like it here in Boston?"

"It's alright I guess… haven't really explored around yet, and I slept most of the car trip here."  
>Ted was like in awe with this girl "So when do you start school?"<br>"Umm, I think I start tomorrow, my homeroom teacher is some guy named Mr. Orton or something."

"Oh, that's our class! Oh and he's Kunniiee's godfather, he may seem scary and intimidating at first but he's a big softie once you get to know him."  
>"Cool, it'll be nice to know some people at school then. If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in the chair?"<br>I took a deep breath in, I was gonna make this dramatic "Well, I was recently in a car accident and I lost the use of both my legs, doctors are saying I was lucky that I came out alive and still have the use of my upper body."  
>"You were not! Don't lie Kunniiee. She's lying Brianna, she got into a bit of a punch on at school, but she did get one good hit in and then shit went downhill from there cos the other chick got her friends to jump her."<br>"You couldn't play along Ted, just when Randy called you smart. Yeah as Ted said, got into a bit of a brawl with the school bitch, I'm dating her ex-boyfriend."  
>"So she bashed you cos you're dating this guy?" She said as she pointed to Ted<br>"No I'm single." Ted added "Kunniiee's dating my best friend Cody. He broke up with Layla a month ago cos he liked Kunniiee, and then Kunniiee totally put her in her place when she got to school Monday. It was so good, yeah and then Layla went all spaz attack cos Kunniiee so called disrespected," he said as he added finger quotations to enhance the moment "her and yeah. Now Kunniiee is suspended and Layla's not."  
>"Ted, is this your strange version of 'this is your life' or something? It's like you know more about Kunniiee than she does," she laughed "I better get going, my mum will probably wondering why it's taking so long to get some sugar, thanks again for it though. I guess I'll see you guys around, bye"<br>"See ya," I smiled as Ted pushed the chair towards to the door  
>"Bye Brianna," Ted waved as he closed the door behind her. He was so in-love with her, the way his face lit up when she walked in, and the way he said that he was single. Ted is such a typical love crazed boy. He's just like Cody in the way they both turn from the big bad jock into the mushy teddy bear that they hide deep down inside.<p>

"What are you staring at you big goof?" Ted laughed  
>"You are so in love with my next door neighbour and you know it!"<br>He face turn a bright shade of red "I do not; I talked to her for like a second. You can't fall for something fast! I think she's cute but I'm in love with her." He defended  
>"Okay maybe love is the wrong word to use at this stage… You're totally in like with her, don't try to deny it. I'm a girl, I know these things and I think she knows it too."<br>"Oh puh-lease as if you know anything about a dude liking a chick. You didn't even know Cody was in love with you. See as a dude and his best friend I knew when he started to like you. Now that's someone that was in love, he even said it."  
>I laugh a little and remembered the little chat in homeroom class after the bell went, "Yeah I know, he told me when Randy asked us to stay back on Monday, but trust me with you I know with you, for example how quickly you jumped at the chance to deny it when she thought we were dating, and how you would answer most of the questions that were aimed towards me. By the way, what was up with that?"<br>"I guess I'm just so used to you not talking, so yeah… I do not like her."  
>"Whatever dude," *Toot-Toot* I heard the honk of a car outside "Cody? Get up Ted! Come on, move your ass! If this is how fast you are on the field, it would explain a few things here and there."<br>"Oh low blow, maybe you and Cody are meant to be," he teased and then his face dropped the way it did before "I'm sorry, please don't punch me I don't want to look like Layla."

I opened the door hoping to see Cody and his car, but all I saw was John and Randy unloading the car. I thought there was another that was with them "Umm guys didn't Vince appoint John a travel buddy?"  
>"Oh him, he like usual is sleeping. Seriously no fun at all, like I can't even process why your father is friends with him. He can put a koala to sleep, and they sleep for majority of the day. That's right I know my stuff about koalas, for example you can catch chlamydia off them if you aint careful."<br>"Alright Mr. Orton I don't know what you like to do in your spare time, but this conversation might just get a little weird if it keeps going at this rate."  
>"That's the smartest thing I've heard in a little while," John laughed "Hi, I'm John and by the looks of it, you look like junior DiBiase."<br>Ted was so lost for words "Uhh yes sir that's me. It's an honour to meet you sir. Big fan, big fan,"  
>"That's good to hear! I like this kid, I like him very much."<p>

"I'm just trying to be friendly Trent! What's so scandalous about me baking a cake?"  
>"I just don't get why you're doing it. It makes you look desperate for friends."<br>"Kunniiee are these the domestics you were talking about before? Should I go get some popcorn?"  
>"Did I hear the word domestics?" the voice came from the car. Now this was a person I hadn't seen in ages<br>"Uncle Adam! What are you doing here?"  
>"How come he gets Uncle Adam and I just get Randy, I'm your godfather woman!"<br>"Aw don't hate Randy, you just don't compare to the Rated R superstar. How's my favourite girl doing?"  
>Okay if you thought Ted was star struck before, he was even more now "Oh my god, Edge is standing 2 feet in-front of me. Kunniiee, can you pinch me? Just to make sure I'm not dreaming.<br>I let out the biggest laugh ever "Dude are you seriously fan-boying right now?"  
>"Hey what can I say, I have that effect on people, but seriously dude, it's a little creepy." He chuckled "Now where is this boy whose ass your father and I are kicking. Randy would too but that may just lead to him losing his job at school, and we all know that he doesn't want that."<br>"I was hoping you guys would know… I haven't heard anything from him, but when I do get my hands on him, I'm definitely going to give him a very large piece of my mind." All I heard was a chuckle from John, "What? What's so funny John? Don't you think I can handle it or something? Well then again you weren't there to see me dish it out to Layla. I don't need you to fight all my battles for me; I'm perfectly capable of fighting them on my own; physically and verbally. Trust me if your name is Cody you wouldn't want to mess with me right now."  
>"Holy moly, this is a side I haven't seen of you Kunniiee, and I see you every day. What's up with that?" I tried to give Randy the deadliest death stare ever then it was interrupted by a very large sneeze "Kunniiee, did you really think you could give me a death stare, please I invented them, come on let's get you instead before you sneeze to death."<p>

Adam insisted of pushing me around in my wheelchair, he got a real big kick out of it. I reckon he had more fun with it than I did. As he pushed me, he would make all these different sounds, like engines noises and train ones, sometimes I wonder about him. It was all fun while it lasted, until I needed to spew. I dunno what it was from but I just had the sudden urge to vomit, "Uhh, uncle Adam…" oh too late, it was just like a projectile vomit shot all over Ted "Oh my god Ted, I'm so sorry, it just all came out. I tried to hold it in but I just had no control over it whatsoever. I think I need to lay down for a bit."  
>"Let's get you both cleaned up first." John laughed "Ted, the downstairs bathroom is the first door on the right from the stairs. Help yourself to a shower and what not. Have you got any clean clothes?"<br>"Uhh, yeah I have my gym clothes in my car. Thanks"  
>John really does like this kid, "It's alright. It's the last thing I can do really; you kept my daughter from doing anything drastic. Randy can you get some chicken noodle soup going on, while I get Kunniiee cleaned up? Which means Adam you're helping me with this; cos I know after Kunniiee has had a spew, its hard for her to recover quickly from it, and it was your reckless driving that caused it."<p>

John and Adam fixed me up in the bathroom; luckily I had only got vomit on my top. John carried me back downstairs and laid me down on the couch. "You rest up missy, I'm gonna hunt down this boyfriend of yours." He said as he kissed me on the forehead "He is going to cope it big time!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, I am truly sorry for the lack of updating of this story. I've had a major case of writers block and because I have been really flat out at school, and didn't really know how to end this chapter.  
>Additions of characters:<br>The character of Brianna, is based on my best friend because her new favourite character is Ted, so that kinda explains why Ted has gone all googly eyes.  
>Edge: I was contemplating whether or not I should add a love interest for John who is a real bitch to Kunniiee but I thought I might add that in a little later in the story. I was iffy on who to choose between A.J or Nikki but I'm not entirely sure. So that's when Edge came into my mind, and we all know everyone loves a little bit of Edge in their lives.<br>Again I will try to post as soon as I can, please be patient with me. To quote Just Go With It which also explains the toilet line. "If I feel it, I do it."  
>Peace<br>_


	21. Chapter 21

**JOHN'S POV**

How in the hell am I supposed to get Kunniiee of the house now. Her face was greener than the grass on the other side. She literally worries herself sick; I thought Cody could help her with all this worrying. I wish she live her life a little more, she's always thinking of what others want and never herself. Kunniiee deserves better than this, the life she was handed isn't fair. I wish she knew just how loved she really is. I looked at her just sleeping there peacefully on Adam's lap; gosh he is so clucky, he needs a daughter of his own.

Then there was DiBiase Junior also fast asleep with his mouth wide open. This would be an awesome opportunity to throw something in his mouth though. I'm surprised he's still here being that Kunniiee regurgitated up all of whatever they were eating before got here on him. From what I've heard he's a good kid, just does stupid things. It's nice to know that Kunniiee has forgiven them all for the juvenile things they got up to. I wonder if Cody ever joined in any of the stuff that was done to Kunniiee.

*Bzzzzzzt-Bzzzzzzt-Bzzzzzzt* Speak of the devil, I looked to Randy and whispered making sure Kunniiee didn't get any wind of this "It's Cody, I'm gonna take this outside, yell out if you need anything."  
>"Alright, if she wakes up while you're out they, I'll just say that you're on the phone with Vince and he's making sure that you didn't crash the jet. I'll 'caw' if she wakes up" He smiles as he put his thumb up.<p>

I rushed outside into the crisp cool air. "Did you sort everything out with Layla and her father? And it's about time you called. Kunniiee is literally worried sick about you. I don't think I will be able to get her out of the house. She's come down with a fever and you missed out on the projectile vomit she did on Ted."  
>"<em>She puked on Ted? Nice…" <em>He laughed but quickly stopped "_I wanted to go to Layla's house and confront her about this situation but then I thought what good is this going to bring me. So then I went to the orphanage Kunniiee was raised in and I played basketball with some of the kids there. The ladies there still talk about Kunniiee and how good she was."  
><em>"That's really nice of you Cody, yeah we keep in contact them just to get an update here and there. Oh and tomorrow I'm going to schedule a meeting with Mr O'Connor and the school board to see about this suspension. I accuse the school of being biased couldn't I? Isn't that Layla girl's dad head of the board? So they can't say that there is favouritism when it comes to Randy and Kunniiee cos I can say that he's favouring his own daughter, and that's not right."  
><em>"That's what we all think about school, even Layla's friends think that, and some of them don't even like Kunniiee. Why should Kunniiee be the one who gets punished? She was just standing up for herself and what she believes in; she's the victim in all of this. Not only should Layla be suspended but so should the other girls too. The thing is Mr O'Connor can't really do anything about it cos Mr El threatened to sue the school and the school just doesn't have the funds to cover it. Kunniiee would hate it if we all lost our education because we want to fight for her right to her education." <em>He paused and took in a deep breath,_ "Look, John I'm gonna say this again, I truly am sorry for leaving Kunniiee alone by herself. I just didn't want to see her face when she woke up. I put her back in that place and I told everyone that I wouldn't. I told her that I was gonna fight for her, but I ran away like a little bitch. I will fully understand if you don't want her to date anymore. I have done nothing but bring her more pain than she deserve."  
><em>  
>As easy as it would be to agree with Cody, I wouldn't want to do that. Kunniiee has changed being with him; he brings out the best in her. "Cody as much as I want to kick your butt to China right now, you get Kunniiee out of her shell. She deserves to be a teenager, you've gotta try make her feel like she can some fun in her life… but this could be a little difficult being her injury status. What were you planning to do anyway?"<br>"_I totally forgot about her chair, I must sound like the greatest boyfriend in the world! I was gonna take her ice skating… maybe if you guys take her out for a fun-ish dinner and I can coincidently be there too, how does that sound?"_  
>This kid doesn't know how to ambush anyone to save his life. He obviously hasn't learned anything from us superstars! "The dinner idea sounds okay, but having you there before we get there might look a little suss. Knowing Kunniiee if she sees you there first she will definitely know that this was pre-planned and she will refuse to stay. Listen to the wise John Cena here and this is what we're gonna do. Being that Adam is down we're gonna have to let him hit the town and you can come win her heart back when we get back, you have to do something real corny, like that movie with the scene and the dude who holds up the stereo at the window or something. You know Kunniiee, she's a sucker for all that romance stuff, why else would have she agreed to date you. I heard how you asked her out, that's cheesier than stuffed crust pizza." I heard him chuckle from the other side, but I could still hear sadness in his voice, like he knew that he had disappointed someone. "Man you really are a softie, she'll forgive you."<br>"_I think I have an idea of what to do, umm text me the deats and what not and I guess I will go from there."  
><em>"I guess I will see you later then kiddo,"  
><em>"Yeah see ya,"<em>

Now to try and get Kunniiee out of the house… that's a struggle on normal days. I'll go in there and way her up but blame it on Adam wanting to go for dinner with his favourite girl. Damn I am such an evil person oh well it's all in good spirit. I am the best father a daughter could ask for.

"Oi Adam, we're waking her up and blaming it on you wanting to go out for dinner, before you can say why, it's so Cody can be here waiting for Kunniiee to get her back and do all the sappy romantic crap that she is a sucker for. Do we have a deal? Oh Ted you can come too, this invite extends to you also, and to make it even better this is so you an Adam can get to know each other." I smiled, yeah I am a conniving bastard "And with Randy it's an assumed invitation, even if I didn't invite him he's still gonna come along, you bloody free-loader."  
>"Oh whatever man, it's compensation for me being a teacher at Kunniiee's school! That's right I just used that card, what are you gonna do about it?"<br>"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO BICKER MORE THAN A MARRIED COUPLE DO!" Kunniiee mumbled as she began to open her eyes "Like come on can't a girl get some sleep around here? I'm really hungry… John what crap are we eating for dinner tonight?"  
>There's the Kunniiee I know and love "It's nice to see that you're back to being your good old self, but ask Adam, the butthole was bugging me to wake you up so we could take him out for dinner."<br>"That sounds just about right; I don't care where we go as long as I get my food on." She smiled, yeah I raised her good "So where we going father? I could really go for some pasta or lasagne mmm lasagne, oh or pizza."  
>"Wow Kunniiee you really like your pizza," Ted laughed "if you keep going at this rate…"<br>"Choose your next words wisely Ted, remember I did give Layla a black with one punch, I can easily give one to you too."  
>"What I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me, I was gonna say if you keep going at this rate, you may end up looking like a pizza." Everyone just stared at him with a blank face "Do I really have to explain it to you? Come on John and Mr Orton you guys are both dads, it's one of those old dad jokes, come on… like seriously?"<br>Adam walked up to Ted and grabbed him by the shoulder "Ted, just when I thought we could be friends, you go and lay that one on us, not cool man, not cool. Come on, I'm car-pooling with you, Kunniiee you're coming with us too. We've leave your father and that one over there to have their love fest" as he pointed at Randy.  
>Randy played along and grabbed my hand "What you jelly?" he grinned then gave me that butt tap that one does and immediately Kunniiee quotes one of her favourite lines from Finding Nemo.<br>"Oh my god he touched the butt." She grinned "Now that we have established the bromance between John and Randy, can we go cos we hungry."  
>"Note to self, if one wants to stay alive, do not deprive Kunniiee of food." Ted laughed<p>

We got to the restaurant and like usual Kunniiee choked down her meal of a bowl of pasta and a serving of lasagne oh and a side of chips, okay she may not biologically be a Cena, but she sure does eat like one. I don't think anyone had touched their food yet; they just sat there and watched Kunniiee devour her food. My little girl is such a lady!

"Kunniiee do you have a big event coming up or something?" Adam smirked  
>"Hey, as a professional athlete you know that you should carbo-load before an endurance event," we all looked at her with a blank expression on our faces "my endurance event is keeping Cody and this one here from doing something stupid and could get them into more trouble than it's worth. I'm gonna leave this on the table, I'm sick of people fighting every single battle for me, and I love you all for it and I'm truly grateful, yes this also includes you too DiBiase. But this is my life and I want to be the one who makes the decisions about my life. I don't want these guys to risk their education because of me, that would just be unfair and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was the case. The Kunniiee has spoken word to your mother." She grinned as she threw her hands in the air<br>"We ready to bounce, it is a school night and we don't want Little Ted to get into the shits with Big Ted, that might not be a good time, we don't want him thinking that us Cena's have a bad influence on you now do we."  
>"Wait before we leave…" Kunniiee added in<br>"Let me guess, you have to go pee." Ted laughed  
>"Yes I needs to go potty really bad," she squirmed<br>"Oh god you looked and sounded like Alanna so much right now, it's uncanny."  
>"Who do you think taught her this?" John laughed "But yeah go pee, Randal here wouldn't like it if you got pee in his car."<p>

I waited til the cost was clear and explained what was gonna happen when we arrived at home. Randy was gonna drop us off and see that Cody was there waiting for us, and had to make it believable that I was still angry at the kid, so I was sock him right in the face which was his idea not mine; smart kid. This was also going to help Kunniiee forgive him that much faster. "So Ted, I'll see you tomorrow at that meeting with Mr O'Connor right?"  
>"Sure will, front gate 9 right?"<br>"That sounds about right."  
>"Alright see ya sir, Mr Orton," but as soon as he came to Adam he was stuttering "uh, and you too uhh Edge, I mean Adam, I mean well you know what I mean, yeah bye."<br>"Guys ready to roll?"  
>Randy knelt down next to Kunniiee and simply says "Kunniiee, love that joke is getting a little old, gotta think of a new one della pronto. Come on let's go."<p>

We got home and it was time to get my Leonardo Dicaprio on, Oscars here I come. There he was just like he said he would be. I heard Kunniiee's breath catch as she saw him. I looked to her with reassurance that daddy is still here for her. I looked at Randy and mouthed 'it's show time.'

I looked at him with an 'are you ready look' and he gave me a slight nod "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face after today. Like you haven't put her through enough today!?" Here came my shining moment *punch*  
>It got the reaction I had hoped for, from the distance I could hear Kunniiee call out "JOHN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hey guys here's chapter 21 hope you enjoyed it next chapter should be up soon-ish maybe... depends on the work load at school. But I will update as soon as I can, please don't rush me I want make the chapters as best as they can be for you guys. I will try to post faster though._  
><em>Peace<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**KUNNIIEE'S P.O.V**

_"__Making my way down town walking fast"_ My face immediately lit up when I heard these lyrics and I looked over to Adam and he had the same facial expression too and grinned  
>"Oh this song is my jam, the memories. I bet you two remember don't you?"<br>"Please don't remind me!" John cringed  
>"No remind me," I clapped "I am intrigued now, and you guys know me. Once you start a story you're gonna have to finish it or I will bug the shit out of you. TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME…"<br>Randy said with defeat "Fine you win, tell her the story, but Kunniiee don't blame us for what you're about to hear."  
>"Okay, well back in the day when you know I used to wear tight pants that showed off everything sometimes even a little more, if you have seen those videos on the internet. Well yes I would pump this song in the shower and sometimes I might have gotten a little carried away and maybe sang it at the top of my lungs… naked… and it would always be the case that either Randy or John were around…"<br>Yeah it wasn't a smart idea for me to ask them to tell me "Okay, you can stop now… please. They don't call you 'The Rated R Superstar' for nothing then and Randy before you say anything I already know what you're going to say! So don't say it."  
>He turned around and grinned at me "This is why you should listen to the wise Randy Orton."<br>"I don't think I will be able to listen to this song ever again… Thanks, you have deprived me of good song. John feel free to change the station…"  
>"…but then you'll deprive me of my jam! What is this Kunniiee? I thought I was your Uncle Adam…"<br>"Yeah not after that story you're not, now you're just that guy who my dad and god-father know who likes to get naked to 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, and that shit is a little creepy."  
>"Hey Adam, can you spell burn cos my god-daughter can," he smiled as he emphasised the phrase 'god-daughter' "therefore she wins the argument and the station is being changed."<p>

_"Shorty get down, good lord,  
>Baby got em up all over town,<br>Strictly biz she don't play around  
>Cover much grounds got game by the pound"<em>

"Now this is my jam," John grinned, you shit was bad when John started getting all ghetto hood on your asses.  
>"Oh no, you're not gonna ruin this for me are you John? The Kunniiee doesn't want to have to picture two horrible things in one night… no thank you! Please tell me that he went all wannabe gangster on us please!"<br>"Hey my daughter knows me, when songs like this come on, I get way too ghetto than I should… its really bad."  
>"Okay if anyone is going to decide what we should listen to, it should be me! This is my car for crying out loud, I should get top priority shouldn't I? I choose to have the rest of this trip home in silence." As he turned the radio off.<p>

We sat like this for not even five minutes later Adam starts singing A Thousand Miles but like the way Latrell sings it in White Chicks. I couldn't bear him serenading him anymore especially now that I know what he gets like when he listens to this song. Adam was giving the creepy eyes and everything; I admit I was a little scared…  
>"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS GUY SERENADING ME ANYMORE! PLEASE I NEED TO BE SAVED FROM THIS! Randal, please tell me that you've got i-pod connectivity in your car? I'll show you what real music is, so I can stop Adam from giving me these pedo looking eyes. He's giving me the he-bee-gee-bees" I pleaded with Randy until he finally gave me the cord. "Adam I am never going to look at you the same ever again." I shook the images from my mind and let the music take me to another place.<br>_"__Said I'd never leave her cause her hands fit like my t-shirt,  
>Tongue tied over three words, cursed.<br>Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt,  
>Bodies intertwined with her lips"<em>

Okay I may have fangirled a little when the first song came on. Hey what's a girl to do when One Direction comes on? I do love some One Direction.  
>Adam just looked at me strange "How come you never cheered for me like that when you came to the shows?"<br>"You really wanna get burnt again don't you?" I laughed "Call me when you have two albums out and when you've sold out concerts in less than 3 minutes, then I will cheer for you like I just did. Now if you excuse me, my Irish snowflake is about to sing."

_"Now she's feeling so low since she went solo  
>Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo,<br>And it's no joke to me  
>So we can we do it all over again<em>"

"Ah Niall Horan, you are too perfect for your own good. The things I would do if I met you."  
>"Kunniiee last time I checked you were still with Cody," Adam pointed out "You're still with the kid right? You haven't broken up with him over one fight."<br>"Uncle Adam, just because I stated that I may want to get freaky with Niall Horan doesn't mean I forgot about my actual boyfriend, who I don't plan on getting freaky for a while so, John you don't have to worry about that. As for Niall Horan, what are the chances that I do meet him? Like come on Adam, logic where is it? Cody and I didn't break up, well I don't think we did, we just had an disagreement and we both needed cooling off time, by the way he did leave my an apology note with instructions to listen to 'The Scientist' by Coldplay cos he couldn't think of the words to say, so shove that up where the sun don't shine Does that sound like a break up to you?" As soon as I said that we arrived home and who do I see? None other than the boy that stole my heart sitting on the bottom step of the porch. I gasped when I saw him… even when I'm supposed to be angry at him he can still take my breath away. John looked at me with a reassuring look and Adam got up to help me out and I hear yelling in the background.  
>"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face after today. Like you haven't put her through enough today!?" Cody to say something but John beat him to the punch… literally. John wasn't lying when he said if Cody hurt me that he would kick his butt. That's my dad for you.<p>

My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing though and my mouth began to work before my brain could "JOHN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
>Randy grabbed a hold of him so that he couldn't do anymore damage to Cody "Kunniiee, this kid is responsible for all the agony you've been put through these last few months. It's because of him that you wanted to commit suicide, he's lucky that I haven't done anything else! He put you back in that place…"<br>"No you're wrong John, it's not his fault that Layla started bullying me, just like it's not his fault that I got into that brawl with her or that I got suspended. To put it simply Layla was just threatened by me, she was scared that I was gonna to take her power of people at school. We got into that brawl because I stood up to her not once, not twice but three times. If you had seen it John you would have been so proud of me, I just know it. Yeah Cody did the dip on me today, but that's because he's a boy and he doesn't know how to deal with the oestrogen feels that I was going through. Yes I used the words feels instead of feelings cos that's how I roll. I get that you're being all protective dad right now, and I love you for that, but Cody was bound to make a mistake sooner or later, no offense,"  
>"None taken," he smiled still holding his eye, my poor man<br>"Come on, let's get you something for that eye of yours." I smiled at him, like come on who can stay angry at a face like that?  
>"I'll be in minute, just gonna go grab a jacket from my car alright." I was oblivious to the fact that he wanted to speak to John about the plan they had made up so it wasn't me who did the assaulting.<p>

"Wow, John you really do pack a punch! I wonder if Kunniiee knows how to touch this up? Wow did I just say that? Anyway… do you think she believed it?" Cody asked Randy and John  
>"I think she did, but then again Kunniiee always sees the good in the people she loves and she didn't jump you when she saw you so that's a good thing. Now I'm gonna walk in there still angry just so it's that much more believable and you go do your thang…" John added "Yeah Kunniiee's right; I should never use the word thang ever again."<p>

I could see John still shaking from anger… I haven't seen him like this since the guy that hit Liz wasn't charged with anything. Randy had a hold of his shoulders trying to prevent him from doing something he might regret. He looked over at me, and his face just dropped. I hate seeing him like this, it just breaks my heart. He walked over to me, picked me up from my chair and gave me the biggest hug. I think it was something we both needed. I could hear his breathing and feel his heart rate slow, but I just continued to hug him tighter. John also has a face that you can't stay angry at. He's just like a giant teddy bear just with really, really big muscles.

He put me down and sat next to me and I just looked at him and smiled "I know John; it's something you as a father needed to do. Thank you." I grabbed a hold of his hand  
>"So you're not angry at me?"<br>I chuckled a little "No, John I'm not angry at you, this was your first chance to be that protective dad figure. How did you find the experience? Plus with a face like yours it's hard to stay angry at."  
>"Yeah I do have that Cena charm everyone just dies for yeah? Us Cena's we gotta stick together, take the world by storm with our charm. Speaking of charm, get it back out and show us what this kid fell for, cos personally I don't see how you could, like come on." He teased<br>"Love you too John. Thanks Randal!"  
>"Not sure why you're thanking me, but I'll take it!" as he came over to kiss me on the forehead "Don't let him manipulate you know alright Kunniiee, you show him how your god-father taught you how not to play nice with the other kids. Love you!"<br>"Hi, we haven't met, I'm Adam aka known as 'The Rated R Superstar' Edge. You must be Cody, heard plenty about you."  
>And with that a pair of large hands pulled Adam away from us "Boy, this doesn't involve you, let the two love birds resolve their problems. Oh here," as he threw over a bag of peas for Cody's eye "Don't stay up to late, Kunniiee just because you're suspended that doesn't mean anything and as for you Rhodes, you're going to school tomorrow, I'm not gonna let Dusty think that we Cena's are a bad influence. I have a meeting scheduled with Principal O'Connor tomorrow and hopefully we can get some things sorted."<br>"Yes sir." He gulped  
>"Ooh sir, I like this kid." Adam laughed "Okay, okay I'm leaving, sheesh!"<p>

We sat there and just looked at each other; we were both too scared to say anything. It looked like one of us was going to say something, but we backed out last minute. Seriously I didn't know what to say to him without breaking down. As much as I do care for him and I do, I didn't think that I would ever be that angry at him like I was today… I finally plucked up the courage to say something to him.  
>"How's your eye?"<br>"A little better, the ice is bringing down the swelling. John sure does pack a punch. Remind me not to ever get on his bad side again."  
>"Well you shouldn't do anything to get to get you there in the first place." And bitch Kunniiee has made her appearance "Look, I don't want to yell at you, I just didn't think we would be how we were today so early in the relationship… I never thought that you out of all people would make me that angry, and then you left… like who does that. You left me to cry myself to sleep, then you had me worried sick about you. You left me alone, by myself… I didn't have anyone to lean on; I didn't have you when I needed you most. I had the whole team looking for you. I thought you had gone and done something stupid…" I don't know what overcame but I slapped him… "I'm sorry…"<br>"No don't be, yeah it hurt but it doesn't hurt as much as it hurts in here," as he pointed to his chest. GAH HE IS SUCH A CUTIE! "I deserved it, hell I deserve more than a slap and a punch to the face after what I did to you today, I was the biggest dick. You were just trying to lookout for those around you and I just shut you down. What kind of boyfriend does that? I didn't want to be here when you woke up; I couldn't face what I had done to you. I could see that hurt in your face when you were asleep and I couldn't bear the fact that I had done that, that I had put back in that place, and I said that I wouldn't do that, I said that I was gonna fight for you and what did I do when shit got hard between us, I ran like a little bitch…"  
>"Where did you go anyway? We couldn't get through to your phone. At one stage, Ted and I thought you were in the auditorium, to go back to the place where I was somewhat happy."<br>"I'm glad you think that I could be that romantic, but my phone battery died. But I went to the orphanage you were raised at, and played basketball with the little kids there. The ladies still talk about you and some of the drawings you did are still hanging up there."  
>"Wow you were there the whole time?"<br>"No… I wasn't there the whole time. I was sitting in my car for like two hours outside of Layla's house waiting for her dad to get home, so I could confront him about the situation… then I thought about the consequences of it if didn't go the way I wanted. I probably thought of every possibility out there. There's you being suspended for longer, or even expelled, and then there was me getting suspended and how much that could affect my chances of getting into college or getting a football scholarship or something. Then I thought that he might even cut the whole football team, and the boys would kill me if that happened. I even thought that Mr Orton might get fired for showing favouritism or something. If you think about it Mr El doesn't really have any grounds whatsoever if he wants to sue the school. What the hell would he be suing them for? Maybe we should jot down some ideas that John could talk about in the meeting tomorrow?"  
>He's so cute when he's determined but it was like his mouth was going 100 miles an hour "Sshh…" I said as I pressed my fingers against his lips "Too much talk, just breathe. You staying here tonight or?..."<br>"I dunno, am I still welcome to stay the night? Cos I don't want John barging and beating the crap out of me"  
>"I don't see what reason there would be for you not be welcome, you came back, got punched, said you were sorry and now we're here, if John barges in and punches you, it might be for good reasons. He's getting a hang of the over protective dad and I think he likes it, so just let him do it. Plus half your clothes are here you might as well just stay, and cuddles would be really nice."<br>His face had lit up "I knew you couldn't resist my shit, I got the shakes that'll make you quake, I've got the fries that'll cross your eyes. I got the burgers… I just got the burgers." He burst into laughter "I never thought I would be able to use that in real life… well what do you know."  
>"You're an idiot! Come on, I'm tired."<p>

We walked past John and Adam and they just looked at us like we were up to no good. Like Adam had the right to judge me, I'm not the one who gets naked to 'A Thousand Miles.' Bloody weirdo but John's face was to die for, he looked so confused.  
>"Shit be sorted, he's staying over cos that's the bottom line cos Miss Cena said so. Now can I get a hell yeah?" I stopped to giggle "I just made a funny."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hey guys here's chapter 22 hope you enjoyed it. I would have updated earlier but I got lazy SORRY! I didn't really know how to end this chapter so it seems a little rushed again sorry about that, but I wanted to make this chapter a funny-ish chapter. Review and all that other stuff :)  
>PEACE<br>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** I'm so so so so sorry with the lack of updates. *checks last time I updated* LONG TIME! The last few months have been very crazy though with the fact of me doing my last year of high school & exams & being in the school production which took up a lot of my time and starting University. Plus there were some personal issues I was going through & not only did I not have motivation to write or do my school work, I lacked motivation to get up everyday. I'm still dealing with these issues now, but I'm doing a little better but it fluctuates from time to time. Then I had to get my laptop reformatted & I lost word, so I'm writing all my fics on word pad & when I did want to write all my stuff was saved on my external hard drive which my sister's friend had borrowed it for like a month, so I didn't get to write anything, but as a lack of updates I'll be trying to upload at least 2 maybe 3 chapters within the next few days of each other. Again I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, just been a crazy time for me. R&R & all that other good stuff. I wanna make sure that what I write is something you all will enjoy.  
>Peace<br>Kunniiee_

* * *

><p><strong>CODY'S P.O.V<strong>

I was surprised at how well Kunniiee was taking it all. She's got such a good heart, one of many qualities I love about her. If you were an outsider looking in you would think that John was her biological father, they are so alike, it's uncanny. After what I put her through all I got was a few harsh words and a slap in the face. I would have thought that she would have punched me like John did, and from Layla's face I do not want a punch from Kunniiee.

"I don't want no funny business happening in this house you hear me?" Adam interjected  
>"I could say the same about you." Kunniiee countered<br>"And last time I checked Adam, this is my house and Kunniiee is my daughter, if anyone is gonna lay down the law, it's me. I would like to reiterate what Adam said, I don't want any funny business up there alright, Cody I know where you live… and from tonight you know what I'm capable of, so don't test me. I expect that stupidity from someone like Kunniiee…"  
>"Hey!" she interrupted "I'm standing right here you know."<br>"I did bring her up."  
>"That's more like it. If you must know Cody is sleeping on the floor tonight, his bed privileges have been taken away. Oh and someone's gonna have to help me upstairs, you would think being that you're John Cena, you would at least install an elevator in the house or something. You being prone to injury and all."<br>"Ooh burn." Adam laughed but suddenly stopped when both Cena's looked at him  
>"Just no." John shook his head<p>

I could see where Kunniiee learns her bickering from, thought I might as well step in, cos we all know that they will be here all night, and I need me some sleep. "As much as we would love to stay and debate this topic, I think it's time to go to bed. You know Kunniiee is going to have to work her case about clearing up this suspension and you know I have to go to school tomorrow. Good day"  
>Adam went to go say something but Kunniiee got in before he did "He said good day!"<p>

John caught up to as at the bottom of the stairs just as Kunniiee was about to hop on my back and simply stared to where Kunniiee had slapped me.  
>A slight giggle escaped from Kunniiee as I felt her bury her face into my back "Your daughter slapped me and it wasn't even her dominant hand."<br>A smile appeared on John's face "Yeah it's from all the left handed utensils in the house, now get to bed you two. Kunniiee you'll be alright with Adam tomorrow right?"  
>"You're making me stay alone with that guy?"<br>"HEY I HEARD THAT KUNNIIEE!" We heard Adam yell  
>"GOOD!" she yelled back "Wouldn't it be better if I came to the meeting too? It is about me and what if he starts playing 'A Thousand Miles' and decides he wants to get naked and walk around the house. OH THE IMAGES! Please take me with you!"<br>John chuckled a little "I'll think about it, we'll talk about it in the morning, now get to bed. Good night." I could hear that Kunniiee was about to say something but John beat her to it "I said good night." In the same way Kunniiee had something on the lines of that downstairs. The Cena's are one weird family I'm telling you that now.

Kunniiee slid off my back and awkwardly balanced on one foot for a slight moment, then took a deep breath in and let her body collapse on her bed. It was like the most graceful thing I have ever seen her do and I was a little surprised by it. "It has been an exhausting day," she breathed, all I could do was simply nod my head and slightly grunt. It's so strange to see how much she has opened herself up to me so quickly. I'm not used to her being so extroverted; there is a major difference in the way she acts when she's at home with John and when she's in the walls of our school.

Kunniiee had noticed I had been staring in the direction of where she was and laughed as she threw one of her pillows at me, "I wasn't lying when I said you're sleeping on the floor, you big goof."  
>"Well what is the Kunniiee going to do when Mr Cody Rhodes does this?" She knew exactly what I had in mind and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get far.<br>"Okay… please stop," she breathed in between the laughs "stop, please before I wet myself."  
>"Umm I believe that is Cody 1 and Kunniiee zero. How you like me now? I, Cody Rhodes hereby announce that the right side of the bed will be taken up by yours truly, all parties in favour of the motion, say I. Kunniiee you don't a vote in this as you are not a member of the football council, sorry." She let out the softest giggle "So the I's have it, Sir Cody Rhodes will be occupying the right side of the bed. Doth thou have a problem with thy sleeping arrangements?"<p>

Kunniiee was in absolute hysterics; she was laughing so hard to the point where she was laughing but no sound was coming out, her face almost went purple. She just couldn't stop laughing, well until John walked in.  
>"This doesn't sound like sleeping. Why are you crying? Cody what the hell did you do to her?" Whoa angry John<br>"I swear they're happy tears," she said as she wiped them away and evened out her breathing, "John you just missed the greatest thing ever, I swear you would have pissed yourself, it was one of those you had to be there moments."  
>"Alright, just as long as it was that and nothing else. Now don't make me come back here again, cos I, like Kunniiee, love my sleep and when I don't get enough, let's just say that we don't want that. Now sleep." As he shut the door behind him leaving it slightly ajar<br>"Really, you're gonna walk into my room when the door was shut and leave with it not shut properly." Kunniiee yelled out "Oi, since you're up would you shut the door and turn the lights off."  
>"<em>I wanna be near you, I wanna feel your love. I want to lay beside you<em>" I sang as I lay next to her, bringing her close to me "_I cannot hide this even though I try. Heart beats harder, time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face_."  
>"Oh god what have I started?" She giggled into my chest<br>"Cue Harry Styles solo. _If we could only have this life for one more day, if we only only turn back time_." I could feel her breath become more even and slow. I could tell she was slowly falling asleep, so I continued to hum her to sleep.

We fell asleep for what felt like 5 minutes when I was abruptly woken up by Kunniiee kicking me in the shin with her cast. "Sorry, you sleep like a log, it was either your shins or your nether regions. John will be up soon and we have to make it look like you slept on the floor, quick make up a space on the floor," as she threw bits and pieces off her bed  
>"Morning to you too, how exactly do you know that he'll be up soon?"<br>"Trust me, when you've been living with John Cena for as long as I have, you learn his routines and habits." It was so cute when she was all flustered, with all her hair in a mess "In about a minute you're gonna hear a cough then a fart 23 seconds later, followed by a flush of the toilet then he's gonna barge right in here, announce that we will have to be done for breakfast in 5 in some sort of witty way."

I quickly assumed my position on the floor and waited to hear the cues of John coming in. Kunniiee wasn't lying when she said that John has a routine. I had to fight the laughter to make it look like I had been sleeping on the floor the whole night, while Kunniiee sprawled out on her bed like a starfish.

"Wow, you really did sleep on the floor." John chuckled as he walked through the door and started what was to be a rap "Cody I suggest you get this on tape cos things are about to get good, this is how we wake up in the Cena hood." I did what I was told, didn't wanna risk missing out on this.

"_Look alive, we've got breakfast downstairs in five. So if you want to eat, better start to move your feet to the rhythm and the beat of the street. I want you two down there right on time, so eager to eat that its making me rhyme. You know me and how I like to eat, the name's John Cena and I can't be beat. Look at me I'm like the incredible hulk, I make those around me cry and sulk. Nobody in here got skills like I do, don't worry if I was you I'd be jealous too. Everyone out there all be hating, cos I'm John Cena and I'm dominating. Disturbing the peace is what I do. Oi Kunniiee I think it's time to wake up too_" As he yanked her blanket off her bed and with that there was an impromptu rap battle between the Cena's.

Kunniiee hopped of her bed and used me to keep balance "Oh it's on old man; it's so on! _Look at you coming in here acting all thug, when we all know you want one of them famous Kunniiee hugs. Who you tryna fool with this class act, trying to mess with my sleep is your brain still intact? You see John you're a real top bloke, but looky here I've gone and made you choke. Taking it to the streets where they fight dirty, my freestyles so slick and it's not even 7:30. Your next decision better involve walking out the door, cos the Kunniiee be using you to wipe the floor. Your rhymes were sweet and weren't all that bad, but stick your day job of being a dad. With that punchline I should be done, cos its plain to see that I'm number one_."  
>"Now how long has that been stowed away in that little head of yours, darling daughter?"<br>"You're just jealous cos I beat you at your own game father dearest." Kunniiee beamed with pride  
>"Whatever. You better be down there in five minutes, or we're starting without you and all the breakfast goodness will be gone and don't say I didn't warn you."<p>

I walked down the stairs with Kunniiee on my back and the smell from the kitchen was worth salivating over. Note to self Canadians cook good breakfast, because there Adam was flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, cooking bacon and making toast like a pro. Kunniiee had a great big smile on her face after showing Adam what happened up-stairs, she was laughing, but it went away so quickly when she heard John yelling at his phone.

"THAT'S ABSOLUTE BALONEY BRIAN! I'll pay for the damn law suit if it happens! She's my daughter, I want what's best for her and she deserves an equal opportunity at her education. All because some... I don't care if your hands are tied, this isn't right. Fine when is the next school board meeting? Tonight? That's not nearly enough time to build a case! Would you at least let her pick up her school work? I don't want her to be at a disadvantage, she just caught up with all her work. Great I'll see you then." The end of one conversation "Hello, Mr McMahon please. Oh okay, well when he gets in can you tell him that John Cena called and its urgent. Yes, thank you very much bye."

John walked in with his had hanging low, all the colour in Kunniiee's face was gone, and tears quickly filled her eyes as she wheeled herself over to him. "Hey, hey, it's not your fault. That Layla's father is a corrupt bastard. We're gonna bring an end to this, okay sweetheart. She'll get what she deserves. Codes, if you wanna stay here today you can."  
>"No he should go to school, I'll look after Kunniiee today. Cody you have to put a brave face on for us today alright. I've got an idea that could help us. Cody do you think you'd be able to round up the football team here in half an hour?"<br>"Yeah sure, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Here's chapter 23 guys, I really am sorry about the delay, just been really rough for me lately, but if I can thrash out chapter 24 tonight before I go to bed, it should be up by tomorrow or Monday at the latest hopefully! R&R and all that good stuff. HAPPY EASTER GUYS :)  
>Kunniiee<br>_


End file.
